Pride, prejudice and Ichiyas
by Hatobamu
Summary: When a mysterious plague spreads throughout the kingdom of Fiore and humans are turned into ichiya creatures, the intrepid mage Erza Scarlet will have to end this threat and at the same time prevent the arrival of the haughty and arrogant wizard saint, Jellal Marvell, the distracted from its efforts. Because there never was or will be a fanfic with both Ichiya...
1. Fairyshire's Fairies

_Fairy Tail not belongs to me, it is owned by Hiro Mashima_

 _Cover belongs to omake of Hiro Mashima, Fairy Tail of the dead_

* * *

—PRIDE + PREJUDICE + ICHIYAS—

A Fairy Tail fanfic 100% ~ _meeeeeeeeen_ , inspired by the omake of Hiro Mashima, _Fairy Tail of the dead_ and the novel by Seth Grahame-Smith, _Pride, prejudice and zombies_ (Austen, J. 1813, _Pride and Prejudice_ )

 **WARNING:** Gruesome scenes of ichiya creatures who terrorize and sniff humans

* * *

:-:-:-:

 _It is a truth universally acknowledged that an ichiya creature, possessor of a huge nose, it needs humans to sniff_

 _Aye!_

 _This truth was more than evident during the unfortunate attacks occurred on Nappiefield Park, where an entire family along with all their servants, they were sniffed and transformed into ichiya_ _creatures_

 _Details of these events will be narrated below…_

:-:-:-:

That day was quite cold, bleak and gloomy. The wind rocked the treetops, which for the inhabitants of Fairyshire meant the manifestation of meeeeeeeeenstrous forces.

They listened to those who should not be appointed, or seen, much less admired. Its characteristics _~meeeeeeeeen_ , the chattering of their teeth and the movement of their noses to sniff out humans was a really repulsive and abominable situation.

Abominable, is the word that the people of Earth Land refer to the strange, mysterious and inexplicably plague, that devastated the free kingdoms of the Eastern continent. Those creatures that were once human and had the misfortune to be sniffed and turned into the worst abomination known… Ichiya!

The final cry of a human when it was sniffed, from the East woods, where a flock of crows flew skyward throwing a loud shriek omen of misfortune, was heard. Then silence…

Silence was replaced by a gust of wind carrying the abominable song.

 _~meeeeeeeeen_

Finally, they emerged from the forest toward the spacious adjoining meadow with a luxurious mansion, dozens of those nefarious creatures, dragging their feet.

~ _meeeeeeeeen_

They raised their noses, and grew enormous their nostrils. With the wind blowing straight to your olfactory organ, they soon realized the existence of humans inside the building. At that time, their movements underwent a radical change, automata and slow to clumsy and frantic, driven by the insatiable, powerful and irrepressible desire to sniff humans. A high speed and jostling each other, they were run to the mansion and they were climbed the wall of metal, they managed to surpass only to fall into a wide deep pit. Such was the amounts of abhorrent that quickly pile up and they formed a hill on which they climbed.

~ _meeeeeeeeen_

They out of the pit, when one explosion of a projectile from Jupiter cannon located in one of the terraces of the house struck with the enormous mass of ichiyas that had accumulated inside the hole. But, the vast majority survived and coming together again they rushed to the wire fences, surpassing the gardens surrounding the huge building.

Desperate, the people in the house is much regretted when understanding that the abhorrent would give them scope before Jupiter can to be fully charged. Women who had sought refuge in a room, hugged their children trembling with fear, while the more intrepid men, stationed on the windows and armed with swords, spears and muskets _Connell_ , were preparing to fight and defend your home. But that defense did not last long, even when Jupiter cannon was successfully recharged, the abominable horde fell upon all the inhabitants of the house sniffed them.

Nappiefield Park's smoke rose in a huge column that could be seen to Magnolia Town, as a testimony of the horrors that were to come. Contemplating this dismal show, somebody among the witnesses would have preferred that the worst evil of this age was a dragons attack or a world war. There were those who wished an army of demons or dark sorcerer.

But against an invasion of ichiya creatures how much longer they will resist?

* * *

—o1o—

—FAIRYSHIRE'S FAIRIES—

:-:-:-:

THE OLD WOMAN, in charge of the house, put down the newspaper with news as depressing and unpleasant as those abominable creatures terrorizing around the property for some months, and letting out a sigh, said to a redhead girl.

"Girl, have you heard that Nappiefield becomes busy?"

Redhead girl made a subtle grin and shaking her head, continued her work, sharpening their knives and polishing her armor, because in recent weeks, attacks has occurred with alarming frequency.

"Well it is!" old woman said insistent, but the girl did not answer. Redhead girl kept concentrated, watching the new catalog of Heart Kreuz with outfits that help to mask body odor.

"Do not you want to know who has taken it?" Angry woman asked, seeing that the girl was not paying proper attention.

"I'm very busy grandmother," Redhead girl answers vehemently, nailed her brown eyes in the old woman. After a tense moment she sighed and went back to work. "Speak if you want, but let me worry about the defense of this property and the survival of all its occupants!"

Hearing this, old woman pointed to the window and went on, "That exceed is proclaiming that Nappiefield Park has been rented by a young mage of great fortune, he has come from Crocus when the abominable plague crossed _Web Valley line_."

Through the window facing the garden, old woman watched askance at a pair of blue-haired girls and a third girl, blonde, all occupied in throwing sharp daggers towards a target embedded in the trunk of an old tree. Those girls are laughter in companions a _blue cat_ that hung in the air with its _wings_.

"And I suppose you want me to ask what his name is." Redhead girl said wielding a huge and heavy black sword.

"You have not choice, girl." Old woman crossed her arms.

"Well, what is his name?" Redhead girl asked very reluctantly, giving it pleasure to the woman who hid a smile.

"Dragneel, a young man of four to five hundred thousand jewels. What a good match for fairies, do not you think?!" Old woman muttered with a slight grimace.

"Hah!" Redhead girl snorted with disgust and indignation, nailing her sword furiously on the wooden floor holding her hands to her waist. "Is it able to train my sisters as me in swordsmanship, or Bisca in handling the musket? Will instruct fairies in some kind of magic or combat?"

"That is absurd!" Grandmother claimed equally upset. "I must tell you that I have decided to marry one of you."

Fame of the old Hilda was quite well known throughout Fairyshire. Despite her small stature, she was a strong, serious, inflexible, very strict and traditional woman.

"Get marry?" Redhead girl spat that word into laughter full of evil. "I assure you that marriage is what is thought less under this or any other house. Besides, I know too well the reputation of that mage, men as he kept his focus on the glory of victory, to live great emotions and adventures; sure I am that such Dragneel has no interest in such matters as marriage!"

"Do not be so sure! With or without abhorrent, even the bravest of warriors come before the idea of love and even the boldest of ladies succumb to the will of her heart." Grandma pointed to the redhead girl's face.

Yes, the presence of those beings was undeniable and its influence on the lives of people and society of the time was notorious. However, the heart and human feelings are determining factors in the development and outcome of _this story_.

"No will surprise me when one of these days you finish for marrying and other fairies, following your example, they will soon do the same. Since I perceive that the young man can fall in love with some of you, I cannot afford to make any exceptions."

"Grandma you're right, it is very likely that this young man Dragneel fall in love with one of the girls of this modest establishment." A girl with long brown hair exclaimed sarcastically, which had unexpectedly entered the room making great strides. Carried a note addressed to the redhead girl, so she gave it immediately, and then went to the grandmother placing hands on her bare waist. "That brings us to your true intentions. Grandma, tell me what do you really want?" She asked.

Cana Alberona, was a very unique blend of wit, whimsy, sarcastic sense of humor, reserve, zero discipline and self-control, especially in matters having to do with drink, but that's another story.

"I see that you cannot be fooled, Cana. No more fairies, I could retire and live my last quiet days and peaceful. Personally I would love you to put on your part to give end the matter quickly."

"But you're selfish, grandma." She muttered hiding a roguish smile.

"You want us to marry to get rid of us and achieve your retirement. I swear that this will not happen. I will never leave Fairy Hills and never stop being a mage of Fairy Tail. That's my decision!"

"Who is selfish now?" Old woman scolded and Cana laughed.

As was to be expected in an age where the priority is immediate survival, long-term issues such as domestic happiness had no reason, at least not for the complicated fairy of cards.

"I cannot deny that you always care for us and as much as you desire is happiness of my sisters." Cana admitted.

"Then it's decided! We will visit the gentleman when he comes to…"

"No!" Redhead girl interrupted folding the paper had finished reading. "Neither you, nor I, nor the girls, we must navigate the roads more than is absolutely necessary, lest we lose more and magical beasts and cars at the hands of the plague ravaging our beloved Fairyshire."

Cana noticed the alarm tone in the voice of her sister, so she did she ask, "Erza, what news contains the note?"

"This is very serious, the train departed this morning from the Magnolia Station and carrying weapons for the troops on the Eastern front, never arrived to Oshibana and as has disappeared, I guess the road is fraught with abhorrent. Now, a division of the Royal Army is directed to clear the road that connects with Onibus, but I fear that not arrive in time and the horde will grow to the point that they cannot contain it."

"We must hurry and go to Magnolia as soon as possible in case the abhorrent achieve surpass those inexperienced troops." Cana answered amused and worried, preparing to leave. Before walking out the door he saw over her shoulder and smiled. "I'm sorry grandma, but this conversation will have to wait until we get back."

"You will back?" Old woman murmured with disgust. "You should stop playing the warriors, in itself is quite dangerous are Fairy Tail mages."

"It is the world in which we live." Redhead girl calmly replied while she is adjusting the breastplate of her armor with the emblem of Fairy Tail. "Who not learns to defend, joining the ranks of the army of the wicked."

"You pleased thwart me?" Old woman was pouty. "You have no compassion for my poor restless heart."

"You're wrong! I have deep respect for your great and noble heart, grandmother."

"You no know how much I suffer!"

"But if I know! I know you suffer every time we go out to fight or to do some work. You're the closest thing I had to a mother and for that I will always be grateful, but I prefer see how girls devote their hours to exterminate abhorrent. This should keep them busy instead of having the mind clouded with dreams of marriage or fortune." Redhead girl directed her steps to the exit, pushed the huge doors, returned to see the old woman over her shoulder and declared, "Go and see that such Dragneel if you want, but I warn you that neither has much to offer, we are so naive and innocent!" She sighs. "We'll come back the second day, before dawn, if not, assumes that we were sniffed, and you will can to live your last days in peace."

Erza Scarlet, the knight woman, was as independent, fearless and vigorous as the other fairies, and more shameless! In fact, those qualities and its highly developed murderer instinct and magical power, her skills in combat, and stories of her exploits on the battlefield, contributed greatly to her growing fame, making known throughout Fiore Kingdom with the name of Titania. Feared by all, always she acted like she believed was right. Inflexible, headstrong and impetuous, often arrogantly had no trouble to command.

With great regret, Hilda, the grandma, matron of Fairy Hills, directed her steps toward the window through which she saw her daughters, each of them beautiful in their own, way to leave the grounds of the house, armed only with daggers and swords.

Despite being a curmudgeon and ill-tempered woman, she loved those girls, and above all, trust them and their judgment which let's face it, this only applied in matters concerning the annihilation of ichiyas. She trusted their skills and loyalty of for one another. Still, the grandma believed that her obligations should go beyond mere care of the property and its inflexibility with the rules of the house.

They often she saying, mage/warrior life was quite dangerous and would that leave it, to seek safety and comfort in the arms of a good husband, all in an effort to ensure that when she happen to better life, her unruly small daughters live loved, happy, all right, this never would say to them, and in the best case, surrounded by riches and never again to expose their lives to danger.

With all this in mind, old woman had no qualms about resorting to cunning, confrontation, exhortation, threats, bribes, scolding and others, provided deter the fairies of their ideas of glory and freedom. Grandma Hilda had taken very seriously this mission ten years, that their daughters marry, and in the case of certain chestnut and redhead girls, hundred years!

—P+P+I—

Fairies of Fairy Hills, far from thinking of those social issues of better times, guided for Happy, walking at a fast pace deliberately ignoring the abhorrent dragging their lazy feet across the prairie. They were not willing to waste time and resources to wipe out a few harmless ichiya creatures on the road. The award was later, but must hurry.

Fairies increased speed, in the same instant a pigeon flew over their heads, up to Magnolia and then flew over Sciliore Lake and a few hours after flying through pine forests and extensive mountain ranges, it reached a the border with Westernshire, to gardens of a mansion built on a gorge inaccessible, where it was warmly received by a blue-haired girl, which so far had remained distracted watching the fish one ponds.

With great joy the girl broke the seal of the letter and began to read.

 _My dear Wendy_

 _I regret having written so far. A few moments ago, I survived a grueling attack, and I take this moment of calm to inform you that our separation will be as long as I feared, though it would not be the first time_

 _About numerous reports of abominable hordes moving in the direction of the lake towns, Fairyshire is under permanent alert, so Natsu and the others we'll stay living near Magnolia Town the duration of the emergency. Mirajane fell in love with a property, she swears, has a beautiful gardens that could rival the Mercurius Palace gardens_

 _The battlefield here in Oshibana is very hard, and we lost more than half of the regiment and I begin to understand that we have little time before being overtaken by those who a week ago was our allies_

 _But you quiet and remember that if something were to happen to me, Charle will protect you and Richard will ensure your health and wellbeing_

 _I do not intend to make you sad, or scared with these words. I will limit myself to be honest with you_

 _They call me; I'll write as soon as abhorrent give us a break_

 _Keep your senses alert, Jellal_

Little blue-haired girl raised her brown eyes that letter and found another pair of brown eyes that looked at her curiously.

"It is a letter of Jellal?"

"Yes." Blue-haired girl answered, rising from her seat of stone, began to walk the grounds of the sprawling mansion, followed closely by her personal guard.

"Surrounded of all these abominable creatures and he not comfortable to leave you here almost alone." White exceed said unable to hide a smile.

"You exaggerate!"

The sudden presence of a pink-haired woman took by surprise the small blue-haired, who raised a cry, "Mrs. Porlyrusica!"

"Gosh, how can you show up that way?" Little exceed complained. "For a moment I thought you were one of those abominable."

"I have not degenerated into these creatures so unpleasant, and there is no way that any of them would even dare to poke its bulbous nose here." Pink-haired woman protested folding her arms in disgust. "Westernshire is the safest region around Fiore, and there is no safer place around Westernshire that Royal Heavenly."

Small girl smiled, but soon she sighed frustrated to see the guards that almost immediately had gathered around her after hearing such her cry.

"How long I will not be a burden to him?"

"Wendy, not say that! You are the sun in the life of Jellal, the least you can do is smile and soon dominate the Slayer magic that old witch is teaching, so when Jellal return you will show your progress, who knows if finally you to accompany him next season."

"You say me old witch, rude creature? And you girl, the rest end, Inward! Is about to sunset and the olfactory sense of the wicked is far more acute at night."

Woman began to walk toward the house closely followed by the girl and little exceed.

"I feel compassion for those unfortunate creatures, Charle." Blue-haired girl as if afraid that remark offends any member of her personal guard. "Once upon were human."

"But, they are not already!" White kitty chided to human girl. "You're very soft Wendy, the more you think in this, harder it will be for you to finish even one of them."

"Charle!"

"No matter, for the moment everything forgives you. Think you that soon again see Jellal."

Suddenly the girl turned and looked toward the adjoining forest with the house, covered by a thick haze depressive. She felt something in the distance, a feeling of chills that began touring her back.

~ _meeeeeeeeen_

—oOo—

 _Somewhere East of Fairyshire…_

"What they never end?" Pink-haired boy protested. "If I ever see the face of another abominable…"

~ _meeeeeeeeen_

"I'm pissed! Karyuu no Hoko!"

Fire Dragon Slayer began moving burning the abhorrent. That show was seen from the top of a green hill, a girl with long white hair. East wind was in the face of the girl, wearing a tight yellow dress.

"Miss Mirajane." She came to her a private. "We not can expect more, the troops never arrive in time, and if we withdraw?"

"Do not! If we leave now Oshibana fall and nothing will prevent Onibus or Magnolia Town are the following."

White-haired girl raised its eyes into the night sky, at the same instant that a bird circling over her head.

"Sister!"

White-haired girl was called from heaven, when the bird at landfall became a white hair girl quite short.

"Lissana! What happened?"

"Elfman says that has stopped the advancement of abhorrent in the south so it is necessary to go in support of team Rainjishuu."

"South?" She told herself the demon girl.

At the moment Mirajane Strauss began to remember the details of a rumor that had spread as fast as the abominable plague among the ranks of the royal army, about a group of magicians, heroines of the region, somewhere in the middle of Onibus the road connecting with Magnolia, which had become a battlefield, five girls were surrounded by about a hundred abominable willing to fight.

:-:-:-:

"Should invoke Aquarius?" Blonde girl asked kept her big brown eyes on a pair of abhorrent that seemed to have a pretty suspicious behavior.

"Juvia believes that this space is quite small, Juvia afraid to use their dual wave attack, because the current is so strong that it will drag the other fairies."

At that moment the abhorrent front of _body water fairy_ prepared to attack, but she was duly protected by the knight woman.

"Miss Erza!"

"I'm going to clear the way on this side." Reequip a heavy and wide shield, redhead started to advance, pushing the abhorrent that lay ahead. "Levy, scatter them with a gust of wind!"

"You not have to say." Little bookworm got behind Titania and running through the space had vacated jumped in the air and wrote _'_ _blizzard'_ and abhorrent were pushed by sources gusts of wind.

:-:-:-:

"They're the defenders of Fairyshire and Fairy Hills is its headquarters."

White-haired girl took a last look toward the catastrophic landscape in front of her blue eyes: Stacks and piles of abhorrent and ex-combatants to be sniffed unfortunately were transformed, burning all over the field.

"Fairies of Fairy Hills? I would like to know them."

Demon girl heard the fire mage that set beside her to watch the smoke rising into the night sky. She turned settling her long white hair, and he showed a huge friendly smile.

In a battlefield, not too distant on a hill of ichiya creatures decapitated and severed, a redhead girl arose tired panting with her swords drawn, covered with blood, dust, cuts and bruises. One by one, by the same mound amounted her sisters, tired, panting, with their clothes torn, with bumps and bruises, evidence of the fierce confrontation. Battle on the road had ended with a landslide victory for the fairies; they stopped the advance of the abhorrent to Magnolia.

Fairy Tail's banner is raised higher than ever on that battlefield under the sunlight of a new day that loomed over the hills, and with its shadow harbored the brave daughters of Fairy Hills, fairies of Fairyshire.

:-:-:-:

ENDING: _Paramore - I caught myself_

* * *

:-:-:-:

 ** _***Romance is possible even in a world dominated by ichiyas***_**

 ** _Apologies for spelling horrors that you could find in this story, my English is not very good._**

 ** _If anyone has the desire to support me in improving my spelling I'm going to thank._**

 ** _To all for you who read, enjoy, follow and comment PPI, thank you very much!_**

 ** _We will read us soon..._**


	2. Fairy Tail Hall

_Fairy Tail not belongs to me, it is owned by Hiro Mashima_

 _The cover belongs to omake of Hiro Mashima, Fairy Tail of the dead_

* * *

—PRIDE + PREJUDICE + ICHIYAS—

A Fairy Tail fanfic 100% ~ _meeeeeeeeen_ , inspired by the omake of Hiro Mashima, _Fairy Tail of the dead_ and the novel by Seth Grahame-Smith, _Pride, prejudice and zombies_ (Austen, J. 1813, _Pride and Prejudice_ )

 **WARNING:** Gruesome scenes of ichiyas who terrorize and sniff humans

:-:-:-:

OPENING: _Superchic[k] - Bowling Ball_

* * *

—o2o—

—FAIRY TAIL HALL—

:-:-:-:

SPENT TWO WEEKS the fairies were gathered in the main study of Fairy Hills, sharpening their knives and cleaning their muskets.

"Juvia, get away from the window! Otherwise it will begin to rain because of your melancholy." Rainjishuu's girl remarked mocking displaying her fan.

"Drip, Drip, Drop… Miss Evergreen, although not liked by Juvia, surrounded as we are of all these abhorrent, Juvia cannot help feeling melancholy."

Juvia Lockser replied and sat opposite Erza. She was carving the emblem of Fairy Tail on the hilt of her favorite sword, when Laki, another dorm residents are encouraged to comment, "I hope that likes the boy Dragneel, Erza."

"What are you talking about? How can we know your tastes, if these girls refuse to go visit him?" Grandma Hilda reclaimed.

"You forget," Erza held out her sword inspecting the balance. "What we know him today in the meeting?"

"Aye sir!" Happy exclaimed throwing a loaded conspiratorial look. "But, we will have to wait until someone us present him."

"Shut up! I do not want to hear more of this matter!" Old woman said with angry voice.

"Sorry to hear that, grandma." Cana intervened stifling a laugh. "Of have known, we would not have sent Happy to pay our respects."

"Aye!"

"What did what?" Astonishment of the matron was exactly like girl had imagined.

"It's a long story, but since you are not interested, we can stay at home and have a night just for girls, what do you think?" Cana replied smiling.

"No make me those games girls! How can you be so inconsiderate?" Old woman exclaimed enthusiastically. "And you've done well cat, how happy I am!"

"Happy, when you flew to see the Mr. Dragneel that did not say a word until today?" Lucy Heartfilia asked with surprise.

Blue cat drowned a devilish giggle.

"Juvia remembers it well; it was a few days ago, just on our return from Road Magnolia."

"It is true." Levy McGarden joined the conversation. "Erza gave indications to Happy and later, he flew in direction of Eastwood, we did not see until we get to Magnolia Town."

"Erza, you too?" _Celestial spirits fairy_ asked this time with surprise.

"Do not get confused Lucy, it is not that I'm relaxing the discipline or yielding to grandmother's crazy wishes." Erza warned sternly crossing her arms. "Fairies of Fairy Hills continue our training, with or without Natsu Dragneel!"

"But after the last battle I think we deserve this break." Levy mused.

"Exactly." Grandma Hilda exclaimed. "No abound these joys since the _king of the underworld_ decided to close the doors of the _Tartars_ and condemn the abhorrent prowling among us."

"Then tonight, fairies will attend Fairy Tail's party." Happy said jumping with excitement. "They'll be the most dangerous and attractive girls of the place."

"Miss Cana." _Fairy rain_ said to the chestnut girl. "Juvia is sure that tonight in Fairy Tail Hall you will attract the eyes of all young men."

"That I do not care, I just go to drink! And believe it or not Juvia, I am more skilled at the art of attracting the men when I'm drunk." Cana laughed.

"Aye sir!"

The rest of the morning, Happy boasted that since his meeting with Natsu Dragneel had become the best friend the fire mage, and girls did not cease to bother grandma with hypothetical predictions about Fairy Hills with young mages frequenting the residential. But old Hilda replied categorically that never, ever! She never breaks with the tradition of the house!

And is that more than the same ichiya creatures, detested men, no! She detested the idea that men are prowling Fairy Hills. That would not change, even with the present situation or other worse. Grandma Hilda was quite stubborn and headstrong. Although also knew that her policy placed the girls at a disadvantage and in turn depleted the opportunity they had to catch a good leaflet. I could do was wait patiently for her fairies take the initiative and vacate the house as soon as possible.

—oOo—

Midday! The sun rising over the clearing, with about a dozen bodies lying on the grass, stripped of their heads.

A blue-haired boy kept his eyes closed listened to the wind rocking the leaves of the trees. He opened his eyes winced as he remembered who was in Fairyshire and not Westernshire. Now the building at his back, barely noticeable among the dense foliage, was provisionally their new home.

"Nappiefield." He whispered in annoyance.

He longed to return to Westernshire as soon as possible. He felt so helpless and miserable because he cannot to return west of Fiore due to quarantine established in Fairyshire. The fact of not being able to be next to his sister of twelve years ruled his mood. However, that was not the reason that day he had decided to leave on their own to exterminate ichiyas.

Recently, he and his companions had reached Fairyshire following the crisis Web Valley, and due to demand of knights in the shire were forced to rent that house near Magnolia.

For his friend, Natsu Dragneel, who had no problem in building good relationships with others based on his sympathy all this was a wonderful experience. He had decided to go to meet the villagers and their local protectors, Fairy Tail mages. But there was no need, because that day was visited by Happy, a friendly exceed who lived near Magnolia.

"Having them here is fabulous." Happy said with a big smile. "I hope it's for a while." He added.

Natsu, scratching his head replied, "Yes, it is the intention, at least for now, although I have not found that do lately."

"Comes to Fairy Tail when you want, you will be well received!"

After that invitation, Happy began to explain how to get to the guild, who were its members and activities had almost daily. Finally, he referred to Fairies Fairy Hills, with whom he shared housing and on whose behalf it had been sent. Blue cat is not booked anything. The afternoon was not enough for all that the little one had to tell the fire mage about warrior girls with exaggerated praise and detailed descriptions of beauty and power.

Natsu was intrigued and excited by what he had heard, and was glad when a few days later the visits began. He also visited Magnolia Town, so there was no night that had nothing to tell their peers during their meetings for dinner, until one of those nights he arrived with a new that shocked Nappiefield Park.

In commemoration of the victory at Road Magnolia's battle, residents of the city along with the mages of Fairy Tail had organized a meeting, to which everyone in the house had been invited.

:-:-:-:

So his memories ended. The long-awaited day had arrived! As much as disliked him, he had to accept the bitter reality. Most of Nappiefield had decided, and as if that were not enough, by the grace of the devil girl with blue eyes, now he was obliged to attend the Fairy Tail's party and fraternize with these people _'_ _just this time_ , _'_ she told him, though he was not mistaken, I knew the _daughter of Satan_ would drag him as many meetings possible, another reason to leave Fairyshire as soon as possible.

After a while he sighed and filling his lungs with air he walked into the woods, toward where he thought he heard moaning of abhorrent.

 _~meeeeeeeeen_

If he was lucky he find a large group of ichiyas, enough to keep his mind busy in anything that was not what was coming in a few more hours.

—P+P+I—

A few days after the arrival to Magnolia of Natsu Dragneel, he had caused an excellent impression. Erza, as leader of the fairies had the chance to see him a few times in Fairy Tail. But she never said anything.

Finally, that afternoon during training, Happy, the self-proclaimed best friend of Natsu, told the girls in great detail all about the Slayer. Not that it was a nosy, and gossipy cat, this is a lie! But he wanted to make sure that fairies knew about the mage with which they were about to treat.

Natsu was very young, handsome, and pleasant and would attend the Fairy Tail's party with a group of friends. He who was fond of those frivolities was a clear advantage when falling in love.

"Wonderful! Can there be anything better? If I could see one of my fairies living in Nappiefield and others well married, I could not ask for more!" Grandmother Hilda remarked.

"And if I could see survive them the vicissitudes that currently afflict Fiore, I could not ask for more." Erza said disgust, leaving for a moment her sword practice. "Tell me grandmother, what is it that Natsu will think of us when he will see us in the party as gained exposure? We will be blacked out as the most desperate girls of the kingdom." Redhead girl protested, though not groundless.

Recently, she had seen the mage involved in one of the exhibition bouts that were organized in the guild. Judging by the clumsiness with which he fought against Laxus, Erza deduced that had not yet perfected the management of its exotic magic, or not yet know his true strength. However, strangely she sympathized with him from the first moment, and Natsu had confided her that he wanted to meet the fairies, on whose skills as magicians and warriors had heard. His words and his carefree tone convinced Erza that the mage was fully committed to the release Earth Land of the abominable plague and had no place in his head, or in his heart for anything else, reason why she refused to share any type of appreciation she had on him.

"Well girls, the training finished! Now you go to their rooms to change clothes." Grandma ordered. "Fairy Tail's party will begin at sunset and we cannot be late."

"That is mattered? Everyone knows that people highborn always comes at the end." Evergreen complained.

Girls had terminated the training and left the hall of weapons. Erza, who would have preferred to stay to train, some more, sighed resignedly.

" _This will be a long night._ " She told herself shaking her head.

—oOo—

The sunset on the horizon and first stars started to appear timidly in the huge blackish blue orb. The music and noise from Fairy Tail is hearing several streets around. In the midst of the great hall and you could see some couples dancing, a blue cat flying looking for new gossip and in the bar, a drinking contest between the guild master and Cana.

Erza watched the night scenery for a window on the superior floor. The redhead girl grimaced and walked to Lucy in the railing.

"Do you have fun?"

"Hey? More or less"

"You should go dancing." Erza pointed at the ground floor. "You're easily five times more beautiful than anyone of the girls down there."

"Erza." Lucy was about to protest.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Erza complained. If something disliked was that others do not take seriously their compliments. "It's true, none of them compares to you. Perhaps you're afraid that no one will take into account?"

"It's too much care what worries me." Lucy pointed to a corner guild where Droy and Jet they fought Levy's company.

"Come, let's dance." Erza did as she had not heard, took Lucy's wrists and dragged her to the ground floor.

At that moment the music stopped and a deathly silence ruled Fairy Tail.

Girls, like all those present turned their eyes to the entrance. The entourage that everyone was talking since he had started the party made its dramatic appearance and subsequent entry.

Natsu Dragneel, a pink-haired boy, was very handsome, had a pleasant face and a strange and exaggerated captivating smile. His companions, the Strauss ladies were dressed fashionably and their appearance seemed they were not combatants, in contrast, the brother of the ladies had the appearance of a beast with such big muscles and that scar on his face, something that certainly was worthy of admiration. But it was the presence of the last boy of group that drew all eyes because of its presence, its elegance, and above all, its enigmatic tattoo on the right side of his face.

Erza could not take her eyes off the boy. She was so fascinated that she did not realize the presence of a young woman with green hair behind her.

"Jellal Marvell, for him there is no longer dark guilds in Westernshire. He annihilate abhorrent by hundreds. Recently, Magical Council conferred upon him _Wizard Saint_ title." Green-haired woman ended whispering into the ear of Erza. "That gorgeous husband would be for you."

"Bisca!" Erza chided her friend. "Do not you think of something else?"

"With abhorrent or not, every woman should think about getting married, Erza."

"Grandmother, master Makarov and now, too you?" Titania grumbled.

"No hope you fall in love, but even you must admit that _Wizard Saint_ is more handsome than Natsu." Bisca let out a mischievous giggle.

"Bisca frankly, I'm so used to the abhorrent that I cannot boast that I know to judge beauty."

"Nonsense, if you say that, it's for you do not mind more, but if you feel really intimidated to talk to him."

"Welcome Natsu!" Women heard the joyous and festive voice of the master of Fairy Tail, he had approached the newcomers. "I'm glad you came."

The music started again and Natsu greeted everyone. He was cheerful and outgoing, not was lost the buffet, was surprised when the bingo ended as soon, and said he would organize his own party. Admirable qualities he was admired. How different the wizard saint! He remained all night against the wall, as if he would not talk to anyone, making him known as the nastiest man of Fiore.

Old Hilda was one of the people who was most upset with Mr. Marvell, not only because of the bad impression that caused his behavior but because he had slighted one of her fairies.

Erza Scarlet had been forced, due to the shortage of men, to sit for much of the night, close enough to hear a conversation between the blue-haired boy and Natsu Dragneel.

"Come on, Jellal." Natsu said. "I do not like seeing you there with your face unhappy idiot, you should dance."

"Not if I can help it." He interrupted to Natsu. "You know how I detest it. And at a party like this," Blue-haired boy sighed, looking around. "Mirajane and Lissana are busy, if I invited to dance to anyone girl I could not stand it."

"You do not have to be so picky! I swear I had never seen so many nice girls like tonight." Natsu exclaimed enthusiastically. "Most are very brave women warriors and," He said softly scratching his head with a slight blush on his cheeks. "Attractive."

"Attractive?" Jellal said, looking askance at the blonde girl. "Yes, the girl with whom you dance is… attractive."

"Now I know that fairies exist, and she is the most beautiful fairy I've seen in my life!" Natsu sighed to see the girl. After a brief silence shook his head and cleared his throat. "But look, one of her colleagues is sitting right behind you. Her reputation precedes and even a little intimidating, I think is nice."

"Who do you mean?" Jellal asked looked at Erza for a moment until he replied coldly, "Nothing wrong, passably attractive, but not enough to tempt me. And, did I hear you right?" He threw the last statement sarcastically. "In this moment I do not want to make conversation with a girl who intimidated even a magician like you."

"Hey, that offends!"

"Take it as you like and stop wasting your time with me."

When Jellal went, Erza felt his blood run cold in her veins. She had never felt so insulted and humiliated in her life and _Fairy Law_ required her to avenge her honor! Without giving time for her tempers they calmed down raised her hand in the air and a magic circle red drew a dagger, trying not to attract attention and hid under her dress, she determined to follow the magician as she left and hack off his neck. But as she finished accommodate the dress, she heard a chorus of screams in the ballroom, followed immediately by the sound of broken glass.

The abhorrent stormed Fairy Tail Hall moving clumsily but quickly. Clothing differed, but they all had those square faces with cleft chin and nose well developed. Their eyes were idiots and its lips were glued only to let out the characteristic whine.

 _~meeeeeeeeen_

Some of those present, who had the misfortune of being too close to the windows, were attacked and immediately sniffed.

When Erza got up, she saw her friend and former comrade in arms, Bisca Connell, who protect her daughter, fired her musket continuous and accurate against abominable creatures so until she ran out of magic ammunition. At that time she was caught between the wall and half a ichiyas dozen.

Erza rushed to help her friend, but realizing that not arrive in time, her heart started beating fast. A couple of ichiya females approached to sniff small when at that moment a shadow moved and the head of one of the abhorrent tumbled to the ground. In front of mother and daughter was Mirajane Strauss in her famous Take over transformation, _Satan Soul_. Immediately she flapped her demon wings and speeding ahead took the rest of the abhorrent who fell to the ground, then their heads were detached from their bodies, leave goodbyes to the walls and will impact against chandeliers.

"Bisca, save to Asuka." Erza ordered her friend. She was still recovering from the impression see Mirajane Strauss beheading five abhorrent in one movement.

Green-haired woman taking her little in arms quickly left the room.

While attendees fled in terror, the voice of Happy through the tumult was heard, "Girls, death's magic circle!"

Erza immediately joined the four fairies, Lucy, Juvia, Levy and Cana, in the center of the hall. The girls were placed in a circle from which emanated magical light blue, gold, orange, red and green. From the center of the room, the fairies began to move in unison, brandishing a sharp dagger all removed from red circles that came before them, courtesy of Erza.

"I reequip you!" Command Titania's voice was heard. "Cana and Juvia advanced! Levy and Lucy kill off!"

Juvia introduced her dagger into the neck of an abominable and extending her hands shouted, "Water Slicer!" Water pressure shot up against three abhorrent, that the sorceress lay ahead, reaching maul their bodies.

Lucy pulled her whip and waving in the air whipped on the floor to abhorrent feet one after another and then sink them the dagger in their throats.

"Knife cards!" Cana started throwing letters became knife blades mutilated abhorrent.

"Soil Scrip: Fire!" Levy wrote in the air at high speed, invoking fire that fell on the remains of the maimed abhorrent.

Wizard saint watched fairies and Erza, especially Erza, advancing through the huge room beheading the abominable creatures with her celestial wheel sword. He only knew another woman in Fiore able to handle the sword with such skill, grace and deadly precision.

When the fairies reached the walls of the hall, the last of the abhorrent lay motionless on the ground. Lit their bonfires were with the remains around which a prayer was raised by the unfortunates who perished that night.

Apart from the attack, the evening was very pleasant. Grandma Hilda had noticed that Lucy had been widely admired by the group Nappiefield. Natsu Dragneel had not taken off her almost all night, and Strauss sisters had done her the honor of conversing with her. Lucy was so pleased it as your granny and Erza.

Juvia had heard someone that Miss Lissana had said; she was the strongest water's mage she had ever known.

Levy had been lucky that he was not missing couples, something that would have been beautiful, because I really had to split dances and bingo between Jet and Droy.

And Cana? Cana she sat comfortably on one side of the bar to drink many barrels alcohol, which was all that concerned her at a meeting like this.

Therefore the fairies, almost all fairies, returned very encouraged to Fairy Hills.

:-:-:-:

ENDING: _Paramore - I caught myself_

* * *

:-:-:-:

 ** _***Romance is possible even in a world dominated by ichiyas***_**

 ** _To all for you who read, enjoy, follow and comment PPI, thank you very much!_**

 ** _We will read us soon..._**


	3. Pride and Phascination

_Fairy Tail not belongs to me, it is owned by Hiro Mashima_

 _The cover belongs to omake of Hiro Mashima, Fairy Tail of the dead_

* * *

—PRIDE + PREJUDICE + ICHIYAS—

A Fairy Tail fanfic 100% ~ _meeeeeeeeen_ , inspired by the omake of Hiro Mashima, _Fairy Tail of the dead_ and the novel by Seth Grahame-Smith, _Pride, prejudice and zombies_ (Austen, J. 1813, _Pride and Prejudice_ )

 **WARNING:** Gruesome scenes of ichiyas who terrorize and sniff humans

:-:-:-:

OPENING: _Superchic[k] - Bowling Ball_

* * *

—o3o—

—PRIDE AND PHASCINATION—

:-:-:-:

THAT NIGHT IN the Fairy Hills library, when Lucy and Erza were alone, the first, who had so far reserved her opinion of Natsu Dragneel, told her sister-in-arms how much she admired him.

"It is not the typical abhorrent's annihilator!" Lucy hugged her legs. "He is cheerful, playful, somewhat out of place; he is a special boy!"

"If he brings that goody-goody face is because he hides a horrible past." Erza claimed, looking at the cloudy sky through the window.

"Erza!"

"You know perfectly well that you tend to see only good things in others, Lucy." Erza defended herself with a shrug. "I've never heard you speak evil of any human being, even the abhorrent have ever come to sympathize you."

Lucy was silent; she knew that Erza was right. A girl with a high crib like her, accustomed to the care of the servants and the gentleness of all those around her, could hardly distinguish between a noble heart and a heartless. And when the abominable hordes came to the doors of her house razing everything in its path…

The blonde girl decided to resume the conversation.

"I was so flattered when he pulled me out to dance. I did not expect such honor."

"He is nice, despite his apathy tonight."

"What are you talking about?"

"You didn't realize it because you were too busy finishing off the abhorrent." Erza walked to an armchair near the fireplace and sat cross-legged. "During the battle tonight, I saw neither him nor the _supposed_ wizard saint wield a knife or a stick." She said it with a flashing smile.

"Why are you always so stern with others? I'm sure he had a good reason not to take part in the battle."

"As you say, but the fact that you have failed to catch anyone, with how pretty you are, does not force you to defend the first bastard to fill you with such attentions as he has done."

"Do you think that one day, he will like me?" Lucy asked with a certain twinkle in her brown eyes.

"After what I could hear today," Erza smiled mysteriously.

"What did you hear?" Lucy asked, but the knight woman did not answer. "Tell me, what did you hear?" The celestial spirits fairy insisted, but Titania giggled, and after wishing her sister good night she left the library.

The blonde girl was pensive with her eyes lost in the darkness of the corridor, from where she heard whispering a pile of words inappropriate for the occasion and a chuckle followed by the sound of a window breaking and a powerful shriek that began to be lost to distance.

It's not hard to imagine what happened…

At the exit of the library, Erza met with Happy, who had stayed behind the door listening to everything. Happy could not contain his spicy comments of course and Titania had no choice but to silence the little cat with a kick that sent him _to the moon._

—oOo—

Jellal jumped out of the carriage and after making sure the area was free of abhorrent he started walking toward the house. While listening to the repeated calls of his companions, he was not willing to answer, much less to sustain a civilized conversation. As it was, no human or abominable would dare to approach him.

All he wanted was to get to her room!

I had imagined all sorts of situations for that infernal night, even an attack of ichiyas had its own contingency plan, but of all possible scenarios, ending with a dagger in the neck was unthinkable and really absurd.

How did it happen?

:-:-:-:

As they approached the gates of Fairy Tail Hall, he felt a twinge in his stomach that became more and more intense. The music and bustle reached their ears just like an annoying buzz, and they were still outside!

"Is this Fairy Tail? It's not bad." He heard Mirajane's sweet voice behind him. "Behave well… Elfman." The white-haired girl recommended her brother.

Jellal turned to see his companions, should he be astonished? Not at all! He was so accustomed to seeing those smiling faces full of enthusiasm, something that had long since stopped bothering him.

"And you're going to stay there all night?" Natsu asked scratching his head awkwardly.

" _I wish it…_ " Jellal thought and sighed with resignation.

Natsu, hoping to believe that that sigh was due to some kind of nervousness in his friend, rather than his obvious displeasure to be there, raised a fearsome laugh and after reaching Elfman both entered the room of Fairy Tail leaving behind Jellal and the girls. Offering his arm to the sisters with polite, the blue-haired boy took a deep breath and prepared to pass through the _gates of hell._

Capricious destiny! As well as when the universe of Mashima rubs you in the face, at that precise moment, neither before nor after, the music came to an end.

The silence that preceded this pause became really uncomfortable and Jellal felt the weight of the whole world, with all those curious and indiscreet looks that were going in the same direction and did not want to imagine what at that moment was whispering in the room. Officially, it was as terrible as he had expected.

The night passed as it should be: dull, uncomfortable, full of unusual incidents that often stuck in ridiculousness. Jellal stood immovably stuck on the wall, watching in silence without any taste for what he saw, such as the abundant fights, strange customs of courtship, exhibitions, riots, and for a moment he seemed to see a man dancing happily with a broom, when there were so many girls sitting in the living room. With each passing minute, he desired out there run.

This was Fairy Tail! The guild that for years had given so many headaches to the Magic Council and now he knew why.

Entertaining his thoughts Jellal was surprised to feel the presence of Natsu, who left for a moment the dance floor because, for some reason it had turned into a street-fight of which Elfman was the main protagonist. Setting aside the quarrel, the magicians had a few minutes to talk. The subject, a certain Lucy Heartfilia, which Natsu finally admitted to, was enchanted. One thing led to the other, and finally the conversation played host to another girl who was also at the party.

"Who do you mean?" Jellal asked, although he had a vague idea of who it was. Vague idea? The redhead girl had caught his attention from the first moment she set foot on Fairy Tail Hall! " _Not every day you meet a girl with that hair color_." He himself had been surprised on several occasions by thinking of this. This was not normal and before being exposed, he decided to act without showing any emotion.

The moment Natsu insisted turned his face to see the girl and looked at her with indifference. She was alone, eating a piece of cake, sitting on a stool, so watching her carefully in that tedious facet became an excellent excuse for Jellal end saying that he want not known to the famous Titania, the girl whose he had heard since coming to Fairyshire.

But then the attack occurred, and Jellal cursed to have allowed him to relax his guard. Natsu would have wished to fight beside the fairies, but he had to abstain from this action by orders of the blue-haired boy, who remained in a corner of the room watching every movement of the famous Fairy Hills fairies, and had to recognize that the rumors, though exaggerated, were true.

Then he saw her! There in the middle of the room performing that murderous dance, so sure of itself, with an air of self-sufficiency and spirit, with that red hair that indicated danger, she was an extremely dangerous woman! He knew it the instant he saw her moving toward him, taking three long steps and one last turn before stopping a few inches in front of him. At that moment their gazes crossed and they remained, staring at each other until the girl suddenly turned and walked away.

When he had finally managed to lie down on the bed, he reprimanded himself harshly. He always boasted about his control over what he used to think and what he used to feel, so… what was all that about?

:-:-:-:

"Get out of my head!" She rummaged under the uneasy sheets.

Try as she might, Erza could not shake the memory of those mystery eyes in her head. Somehow crossing her gaze with Jellal Marvell that night awoke in her something she had never felt, she did not know what it was and she was no want to find out. In her eagerness to get rid of that, whatever it was, her thoughts jumped to the Nappiefield group.

The Strauss sisters, who were very distinguished ladies, gentle and sweet, and their strange brother, were a united family, quite pleasant and certainly very strong. In addition, Mirajane had the reputation of being a true demon when to eliminate abominable was treated. Erza could not deny it, since she had witnessed that during the party that night.

As for the fire mage, thinking about him, obligatorily led her to think about that other blue-haired boy. The redhead could not help making repeated comparisons between Natsu and Jellal. It was difficult to understand how possible a good relationship of friendship with each other was possible, however different they were. Natsu, though open-minded, unpredictable, fluctuating, and disorderly, was not stupid at all, but Jellal was very intelligent, cunning, haughty, reserved, and to some extent dangerous! And though he was an educated man, his company was not pleasant.

"I hate it." Erza ended up whispering and covering her face with the blanket, tightened her eyes to compel sleep.

—P+P+I—

Not far from Fairy Hills, by a short but dangerous road lived a family with which the fairies maintained a deep friendship.

Alzack Connell, had previously been a Fairy Tail magician, but after marrying he had retired engaging in the war-potting business, earning a relative fortune due to the growing plague. The expansion of his factory had forced him to move with his family to a house less than two kilometers from Magnolia. The Connell had a daughter, Asuka. Asuka's mother, Bisca Mulan, a reequip mage, a target shooting specialist who had the honor of being a resident of Fairy Hills and a defender of Magnolia, had Erza in high esteem. The circumstances in which these met and made friends will discover them _on another occasion._

"I suppose you do not know everything that happened at last night's party." Old Hilda commented to the green-haired woman in reproach.

Bisca pointed with her special musket _Connell_. A series of shots went out of the gun giving everyone in the targets installed in the garden of Fairy Hills. "Grandmother, you know that in those events I only have eyes for my Asuka and my Al-Al." She replied with excessive emotion.

"Stop putting that face." Grandmother Hilda claimed. "Just looking so happy you, and remind me the five other girls and the cat that I must kick out with urgency."

"Do not be a bad grandmother, who was not so distracted, otherwise I would not have noticed certain things." The ex-fairy winked at her.

"Oh, I suppose you mean Lucy, because Natsu Dragneel watched her all night, and because she fought valiantly against the abhorrent." Old Hilda said, watching with pride the blonde girl tense the bow of Sagittarius and shoot an arrow to a target.

"Did not I tell you the conversation I heard between him and Macao? Macao asked Natsu if he liked our parties at Fairy Tail, if he did not think there were many pretty girls present, and which of them be the most beautiful. And Natsu answered the last question without hesitation, _"Luce, of course! There is no doubt about it_."

"Do not tell me, Luce?" Cana said with a mocking tone, carrying a bottle of sake to her lips. "Well, I would not trust that answer, everything can end up in nothing."

"That's what I heard," Bisca replied with a small smile, "And better than _passably attractive._ " She spat those words with disgusted and worried, for she had seen the redhead girl look at the blue-haired boy since he had arrived at the party, and for a moment she was glad to believe that someone had finally come to like her dear friend. That was until…

"Bisca, do not displease Erza." Levy said. "Otherwise she'll get up and… well you know."

"Jellal Marvell is such an unpleasant man that it would be unfortunate to win his sympathies." Erza exclaimed raising her arms and after invoking some kunais threw them with great fury to the target that casually had a portrait of blue-haired boy face.

"Girls, where did those get that?" Grandmother asked, looking at the pierced target.

"We cut it out of the _Weekly Sorcerer_." Laki explained.

"Miss Lissana told me, he barely takes open the mouth except when he's with his close friends." Lucy finally intervened, placing a new arrow in her bow. "He is remarkably kind to them." She finished speaking and fired.

"His pride, does not offends Juvia as much as pride often offends Juvia, because Mr. Marvell has motives." The water body magician said. She had returned from her walk on the beach with Asuka. "Juvia believes that a man like him, with a title of _Wizard Saint_ , wealth and possessions, has the right to be arrogant."

"Perhaps," Erza threw a last knife at her target, and continued. "I could ignore his pride if he had not offended me, and if I had not been so busy fighting the abhorrent I would have sliced his pretty neck."

"And you lacked a little." Cana laughed. She remembered how an angry Erza when advancing all over Fairy Tail until she reached so impetuously in front of the blue-haired boy to point him with a dagger that cleverly passed under his chin.

"Vanity and pride, they are synonyms for most although they are very different things and a very common defect!" Levy said from her place under the shade of a tree. "Pride has to do with our opinion of ourselves, and vanity, with what we think others think of us."

"In that case, the man's vanity must be the size of Westernshire." Bisca began a new round of shots with her favorite musket, gift from her husband. "And if he like, he would own the other half as well. But I bet even his extensive possessions not save him from being an unwanted, right, Erza?"

"As undesirable as an abominable can be, and I do not need to remind you what happens to those creatures when we meet them on the road."

For the first time all day there was a genuine smile drawn on the face of the fairies leader. It was time to leave behind all those bitter incidents and give way to much happier and fun subjects, most of them generated by the gossip that the exceed of Fairy Hills was responsible for spreading throughout Magnolia, which gave rise to an unusual question.

Where had got go Happy?

—oOo—

A few days later, during the Hanami festival, it was very clear when they met in the park at the south gate, which Natsu admiration to Lucy, as much or more than the fact that she was falling in love with him, but she was glad to think that it was not probable that the others would realize it. Erza was discreet, but there came a time when she had to talk to Bisca.

"She still cannot be sure how much she likes him, or why."

"It's a lovely situation." Bisca sighed. "But sometimes being so secretive can be really problematic. If she so skillfully hides her affection for him, she may miss the opportunity to hunt him down. Nine times out of ten it is convenient for a woman to show more affection than she feels. There is no doubt that Natsu likes Lucy, but if she does not encourage him, it may not just be a mutual attraction."

"Lucy encourages him insofar as her character allows it. Remember Bisca, She is first and foremost a mage of Fairy Tail and then a woman."

"Anyway, I wholeheartedly wish Lucy succeeds, and if she married Natsu tomorrow, I think she would be as likely to be happy as if she spent twelve months studying the character of the boy." Bisca raising a loud laugh. "Happiness in a marriage depends entirely on luck and it is better to know the least possible defects of the person with whom you intend to share your life."

"I cannot believe what you're saying, Bisca. You would never have behaved like this."

"Remember, Erza, I was a Fairy Tail magician like you. It is true that sometimes I miss the missions and the glory of the battlefield, but believe me that it has no comparison with the happiness that leads you to walk the path of life with _that_ person at your side.

"Marriage was not made for me; I will never change my sword for a ring!"

"You would do it for the right man."

Titania gave a smile and crossed her arms over her chest, "The right man would not ask me."

Busy as she was to observe Natsu's attentions to Lucy, Erza was far from suspecting that she herself was the subject of some interest in the eyes of Natsu's friend. At first Jellal thought Erza not was physically graceful; during the ball of Fairy Tail Hall had looked at it without admiration and when they met again, he had observed her only to criticize her. But as soon as Jellal came to the conclusion that Erza was _passably attractive_ , he began to think that her face showed an expression of unusual courage and intelligence because of the beautiful expression of her eyes and her uncanny skill with the sword. That discovery was followed by others who began to mortify him. Although Jellal had detected more than one fault in the symmetry of Erza's features, he could not help but acknowledge that she had a slender and graceful body, with surprisingly muscular arms, although this did not diminish her femininity.

Then he wanted to know her a little more, aware that he could not approach her without her having an ax in between, so he began to pay attention to the conversation Erza had with the others. The girl realized it. It happened during the festival Hanami in which the magicians of Fairy Tail gave one of its typical parties.

"What does that man intend hearing my conversation with Mr. Yajima?" Erza asked Bisca without hiding her discomfort.

"It's a question that only he can answer."

"Well, if he does it again, I'll tell him I've noticed his maneuver. I have not yet forgiven him for what he said, and it is possible that I place his head on the mantelpiece of my fireplace."

"I do not doubt it." Bisca giggled.

In a little while, Jellal approached them. Erza turned to him with a cynical smile and asked, "Do not you think, Jellal, that a few moments ago I expressed myself very correctly when I asked Mr. Yajima to invite us to test of Etherion?"

"You did it with great energy, miss, but magical weapon tests are an issue that always infuses energy into magicians."

"It's depends on who we share it with, Jellal." Erza replied, holding her gaze defiantly.

Both were staring into each other's eyes, and Bisca, who was beginning to think she was over there, cleared her throat.

"Well, open the Pandemonium. You know what it's about, Erza."

"What? You're a very strange friend, you always want to I crumble those monsters in front of everyone! It even seems boring to me." The redhead girl grumbled the moment a magical black circle appeared in the sky, and from it a castle descended with great drama.

For some reason, that day the girl chose to face the hundred monsters. Jellal interpreted it as an exaggeration and a show of excessive arrogance. But Erza's performance in the Pandemonium was exceptional. The redhead girl was not intimidated in front of the creatures that were appearing and filling the dark castle. Monsters type D and C eliminated with the help of speed armor, type B and A monsters with giant armor, and as a final act, the monster type S removed by hand clean only with a katana.

When she finished, she complained that this had taken more time than she had anticipated. Although Erza insisted that she was perfectly, she was taken to the nursery of the guild against her will, but soon appeared at the party, full of bandages, just like a mummy.

Jellal could see her from a corner of the room, " _Strong, independent, without any appreciation for her personal well-being…_ " He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he did not notice the presence of the Fairy Tail master, a short, handsome old man by the name of Makarov Dreyar, beside him, until he said, "How beautiful it is to see the young people performing activities as refined and enjoyable as dancing, Mr. Marvell!"

"Certainly master and it has the advantage of being fashionable among the least refined classes in the world." Blue-haired boy replied observing to Vijeeter Ecor, performing a lively dance. "Any savage can dance. Now we know that the abhorrent can do it fairly well."

Makarov merely smiled, not knowing how to deal with such a rude boy, and he was very relieved to see Erza passing by.

"Erza, how come you do not dance? Jellal, allow me to introduce this girl to be your partner. I'm sure you will not refuse to dance with such a beautiful girl." Makarov took Miss Scarlet's hand and offered it to Mr. Marvell, who, though somewhat surprised, took it without hesitation.

But Erza immediately withdrew it and answered Makarov with some indignation, "I have no intention of dancing, master. Please do not assume that I have approached you in search of a partner."

Jellal asked her, with a serious and polite expression, to offer her hand to dance, but it was useless! Erza was determined. She looked at him arrogantly, that same arrogance with which she had seen him the night of the ball, and turned around. Her resistance had not influenced negatively Jellal, who thought of Erza with some complacency when Miss Strauss approached him.

"Well, well, I guess what you're thinking."

"Are you sure?" Jellal responded by folding his arms over his chest, arching his lower lip a little, trying to smile?

The demon girl smiled, closing her eyes.

"I would do anything to listen to your eyes! You have not taken them away from her; it is as if you were looking for her, beautiful and intelligent eyes on the face of a strong woman."

"Scarlet."

"Miss Erza Scarlet." Mirajane repeated smiled, "Defender of Fairy Hills and heroine of Fairyshire? No wonder, you could not choose someone better! With the skill that both possess in the magic and the handling of the sword will get to eliminate to an endless of abhorrent."

Jellal listened without encouragement. At some point he was disconnected from the real world, something that often happened lately. This could not be overlooked, not by Mirajane who knowing him a little better, saw fit to leave the boy alone with his thoughts. But what no one knew, not even her, was the motive behind his cold dealings with others. Until recently, Jellal had been the living image of sympathy; a boy of cheerful temperament and extreme kindness. But a betrayal on which he refused to speak had altered his character… _forever._

:-:-:-:

ENDING: _Hawk Nelson - Somebody Else_

* * *

:-:-:-:

 ** _***Romance is possible even in a world dominated by ichiyas***_**

 ** _To all for you who read, enjoy, follow and comment PPI, thank you very much!_**

 ** _We will read us soon..._**


	4. Nappiefield Park

_Fairy Tail not belongs to me, it is owned by Hiro Mashima_

 _The cover belongs to omake of Hiro Mashima, Fairy Tail of the dead_

* * *

—PRIDE + PREJUDICE + ICHIYAS—

A Fairy Tail fanfic 100% ~ _meeeeeeeeen_ , inspired by the omake of Hiro Mashima, _Fairy Tail of the dead_ and the novel by Seth Grahame-Smith, _Pride, prejudice and zombies_ (Austen, J. 1813, _Pride and Prejudice_ )

 **WARNING:** Gruesome scenes of ichiyas who terrorize and sniff humans

:-:-:-:

OPENING: _Superchic[k] - Bowling Ball_

* * *

—o4o—

—NAPPIEFIELD PARK—

:-:-:-:

SHORTLY AFTER THE arrival of two new regiments of the Royal Army to Magnolia, the situation in Fairyshire finally began to improve. As proof of this, that morning was free of incidents and Jellal had decided to go for a walk in the woods. Sitting on the edge of a peaceful and comforting lagoon surrounded by a thick grove, he read a strange letter he had received some days before.

 _Dear brother_

 _To know that although as you are engaged in releasing Fiore from the sniffed, you are watching for me, **worrying us,** it fills me with joy. I cannot deny that I miss you very much and I sincerely want to see you at home again, however, this plague is quite dangerous, and for this reason I ask you to be very careful, **because if you lose your concentration by being all the time thinking about how it is find Wendy, you'll sniffed and…**_

 _Also, I thank you that you have acceded to the request of Mrs. Porlyrusica to retire the extra guard, **I don't remember that was exactly a request,** she believes that this time you exaggerated, and Charle is agree, **with which you exaggerated, because you exaggerated**_

 _Now that I have the company of my dear friends, their constant advice and support, I am encouraged to develop in the magic Slayer of heaven, and I assure you my brother, that on the day we meet again, you will not recognize the crying girl that you left in Heavenly, **in fact, she is already more than ready to accompany you to East Fiore,** yes, but that will be discussed on your return, **I don't believe in you return** Charle! Look what you make me write_

 _I hope that when you receive this letter you will be safe and sound with Natsu and the others. You still have not told me about Fairy Tail, how is that guild?_

 _With affection, Wendy… **and Charle!**_

Jellal had a tiny smile at the end of his reading, he had imagined the whole story behind the paper and the ink. His sister sitting at her desk, struggling her pen with the white exceed, wrinkling and staining the letter, all under jealousy surveillance of the haggard and unpleasant old woman with pink hair…

Jellal leaned on the grass, using his arms as a pillow. The quarantine would soon be up in Fairyshire which meant the long-awaited reunion was approaching, along with the promise of changes for Marvell's Westernshire. If he had already considered Wendy accompanying him to the northern camp, that letter, added to the events of the last few weeks, facilitated that decision.

From his unforeseen arrival in the region to lead the campaign of Oshibana, had it not been for the arrival of East Wood, he would have dedicated all his time and effort to seek and destroy the foci of propagation of the abominable plague in the border line of Web Valley. Instead, he had been assigned other activities more appropriate to his rank and position, such as reading and writing reports which he then sent to the high command of the Royal Army and to the leaders of the Magical Council. That passive state was not his own, never again! But it was during that season that Jellal was able to strengthen his relationship with his sister through the communication by lacrima that he acceded every time he had the obligation to visit the town and the extensive letters that he sent to Heavenly, where he counted about his stay at Nappiefield Park, describing the various landscapes in East Wood or Magnolia Town, recounting his impressions of Hanami's festival with the rainbow tree, the joy of the villagers or those spectacular sunsets seen form Sciliore Lake, with those colors, yellow, orange and red…

" _Red… scarlet red… Scarlet…_ "

The sound of approaching footsteps alerted to Jellal, he quickly got up and stood guard.

"Here you are!"

"Mira!"

"I've been looking everywhere for you."

"I guess, it's probably one of those meetings in Magnolia."

"More or less, dinner with Rainjishuu, the boys plan to attend and…"

"You want me to babysit."

"I'm not asking you too much, just watch that Natsu is not going to provoke the wrong guy. I'd leave it to Elfman but you know he's prone to follow Natsu in his madness, besides," Mirajane said. "I think my brother was shot by Miss Evergreen."

Jellal grimaced. That Mira had this incredible ability to put together in her ample imagination a love drama, which by law ended in a dream wedding and thirty babies from a relationship of work or friendship, all right, that is understood, but when deals with two individuals whose relationship is literally non-existent, _was the height of the highest stems._

"Lissana is somewhat sad because the house is going to be empty," Mira continued with her well-made speech at her leisure. "But, taking advantage of the absence of men, we can spend a pleasant evening for girls only. Maybe we invite the Fairy Hills fairies."

 _This_ did not like him. First, at no time had he agreed to participate in the meeting that night, but Mira already took it for granted. Second, if he knew Mirajane and boy did he know her! He knew perfectly well the perverse intention behind that her peroration, so he did not hesitate to suggest sagaciously, "Then you'll have to write a note to Fairy Hills inviting the fairies."

"Already did." Mirajane response revealed her purpose, and Jellal feared that he would have a migraine at any moment.

"I took advantage of Happy's visit to Nappiefield this morning to send my message, by this time it must be arriving at Fairy Hills, I'm sure I'll get a favorable response." She smiled and Jellal listened in astonishment, he was sure Mira had set in motion some kind of plan, good or bad, her shameless smile was screaming at him. It bothered him, not so much as knowing that in some measure now the meddlesome exceed of Fairy Hills was part of whatever the girl had engineered, for the happiness of Natsu.

—oOo—

Happy, the joyful exceed of Fairy Hills, had become another inhabitant of Nappiefield Park since he could be found frequently in the property, sharing the gossip of the moment with the magicians. Mirajane Strauss considered the little exceed a valuable ally in establishing good relationships with Fairy Hills, relationships that included a very possible and expected infatuation and romance between her pink-haired friend and the celestial spirits fairy. That for the distance between Nappiefield and the home of the fairies saw in danger of stagnation. Although Natsu used to go to the village three or four times each week, and he happily shared with the blonde fairy, the devil girl understood that a few hours a day were not enough to break the tie, so a rapprochement between _the sky princess_ and the Dragon Slayer gatherer was pertinent, urgent and necessary, before…

:-:-:-:

At that time the residents of Fairy Hills were euphoric by the news that the quarantine would soon rise in Fairyshire. Happy's visits to Nappiefield provided the fairies with firsthand news of the battlefield developments in Oshibana, where fierce combat was taking place, susceptibility to a possible new outbreak of the abominable plague on Crocus, the arrival of the new regiments to Magnolia, and of course, within a few weeks Fairyshire would return to its normal activities.

"Grandma," Erza said that afternoon when they were gathered in the study. "After the quarantine is lifted, we can finally go out to make missions with more pay."

Old Hilda grimaced, but Happy's timely appearance with the message from Nappiefield prevented her reply.

"Well, what is it?"

"It's from Miss Strauss." Happy said excitedly, after which he read the note aloud.

 _My dear fairies_

 _If you could coming to our tea party in Nappiefield Park, as soon as you receive this message, since this afternoon the house will be mine and from Lissana, we will be able to catch up with the news of the advance of the troops in the North. There is no need for them to bring anything, as long as the road is free from the threat of the_ _abhorrent_ _, their very presence will be more than welcome._

 _Sincerely, Mirajane Strauss_

"How unfortunate that just today the girls are out." Old Hilda commented as she took the worst disappointment of her life.

"Juvia will not be able to attend; Juvia must leave for a mission this very afternoon." Water woman exclaimed.

Erza, for reasons well known to us, responded to the invitation with a refusal, claiming that the house should not be left unprotected.

"I do want to go, Grandma." Lucy was encouraged to ask permission, without hiding her concern about a possible refusal. Alone and given the problems with which she could find her way to Nappiefield, it was unlikely that her grandmother would let her go. To her surprise, old Hilda acceded to the desire of the celestial spirits fairy. "Can I go to the guild and ask Reedus to draw me a carriage?" She asked enthusiastic.

"No, my dear, I'd better draw a horse, for Juvia says it's going to rain, or better yet! That chatty cat can take you."

"Me?" Happy asked pointing to himself, as a depressing aura appeared around him.

"It is, and if it rains, they will stay overnight in Nappiefield."

"What kind of crazy strategy is that, Grandma?" Erza said, crossing her arms over her chest. "It will not work, unless you're sure they will not offer to bring them back.

"I would prefer a carriage." Lucy insisted, evidently terrified by the idea of Happy taking her flying while in a corner of the room, the little cat was babbling how heavy the girl, why she should make such a sacrifice and the like.

"My dear, you cannot ask Reedus to draw a carriage, which is sure to be mistreated with rain. The magic oil is not cheap at all and besides, it is difficult to get with all this quarantine matter." Old Hilda explained, so Lucy had no choice but to leave with Happy.

Old Hilda accompanied the blond girl and the blue exceed to the entrance of Fairy Hills with numerous forecasts of bad weather, provided by a very melancholy Juvia. Indeed, within a few minutes of her departure, it began to rain with pitchers, and the scarcity of odors in the atmosphere gave way to countless abominable creatures.

The fairies were worried, but the old matron literally jumped out of happiness. The rain did not stop all afternoon, so it was impossible for Lucy and Happy to return home.

"What a lucky girl!" Old Hilda exclaimed more than once. "Now you'll have to spend the night in Nappiefield according to the plan."

"If you keep talking like that, anyone will assume you have allies in East Wood." Cana used to comment with a smile.

"Is it proper that you attribute the storm this afternoon, Grandmother?" Levy asked.

"Do not." Cana laughed at the sound of thunder in the windows. "Unless I've seen it on your blue-haired glass ball, is not that grandma?" She was still mocking, but it was not until the next morning that the fairy of the cards understood the success of her grandma strategy.

The residents of Fairy Hills had barely got out of bed when Horologium was presented with the following message.

" _I'm feeling ill this morning,_ she said, _halfway through. Happy struck me as fat and then we struggled in the air,_ sneezing, pausing, sneezing, _then we had to make an emergency landing; to our misfortune, we find ourselves with a group of_ _abhorrent_ _not at all friendly,_ she snapped, her nose blew, _my afflicted hosts refuse to allow me to return until I am better,_ sneeze, _do not worry about me except for the headache And a few bruises, I'll be fine,_ she said, _Aye sir!_ And he finishes."

"Well, grandma." Cana watched as the talking clock returned to the world of the celestial spirits. "If Lucy dies, or worse, ends up wearing that handsome face abominable, it will be a consolation to know that she has been seeking to conquer Natsu. Congratulations, now you only have four fairies!"

"I'm not afraid Lucy will die. Girls like her do not die for minutiae." Old Hilda replied, waving her hand, dismissing the matter. "I'm sure she'll be well cared for, otherwise…"

But Erza was very worried about Lucy, decided to go and see her. She did not need carriages, or painted animals, if she thought the blonde girl was in danger, even if she had to walk, she would! Without wasting time, the redhead girl communicated to the matron her intention to go to Nappiefield.

"How do you come up with such an absurd idea, knowing that the road will be covered with mud and plagued by those monsters?" Old Hilda replied. "When you get there, assuming you're alive, you'll be pitiful!"

"You forget that I'm a mage of Fairy Tail, Fiore's number one guild and perhaps Earth Land, grandmother. You do not have to worry." Erza answered arrogantly. "I'll be back for dinner."

Grandmother folded her arms and grimaced, but did not try to stop her, because after all the fairies did what seemed good to them.

"Erza, Laki and me will escort you to Magnolia." Levy said. Titania accepted her proposal and the girls left together. "If we hurry," said the blue-haired girl as they made their way down the road cautiously. "Maybe we'll find Juvia in the guild; I imagine she's back from her mission."

Upon arriving at Magnolia the fairies split, Levy and Laki stayed in Fairy Tail to wait for Juvia and Erza continued alone, crossing one meadow after another at a brisk pace, leaping fences and puddles. During that frantic activity, the cord of one of the boots was untied. Not wanting to look scruffy when she reached Nappiefield, she knelt to tie it.

Suddenly she heard a terrible scream, and an electric current began to run down her back. Erza understood at once what it was, and hurriedly retook her sword from the Celestial Wheel. As she turned, grasping the weapon, she encountered the sinister faces of three abominable creatures, had their arms outstretched and their mouth open.

 _~meeeeeeeeen_

The one nearest her gave the impression of being sniffed recently, for his face had little stars shining all around him. The monster advanced to Erza at a blazing speed, and when he was half a meter away, the mage of reequip thrust the sword into his chest and pulled it up. The blade went through the neck and face of the abominable one and came out through the upper part of the skull. The creature fell to the ground. The second abominable was a lady, her had been a little longer as ichiya, (do not ask me as I know, I just do not know) the unlucky woman ran to Erza, awkwardly wagging her fingers like claws. The redhead girl quickly retook the Speed armor, and struck a powerful kick to the monster in the head, which burst into a thousand pieces. The abominable also fell to the ground, and did not rise again.

The third monster was extraordinarily tall, and as it was seen in the omake, it retained great strength and agility. Erza had not yet regained her balance after the kick that had struck the abominable, when that monster grabbed her arm and forced her to let go of her sword. Erza fought the abominable before he brushed the skin with his damp nose and retook the armor of Black Wings, stepped back a couple of meters. The monster advanced with great strides, and Erza gave him a forceful double blow with her swords at the height of his thighs. The legs of the abominable one fell apart and ended up collapsing on the floor. Titania reassembled a large, serrated black sword, with which he beheaded the last of her opponents, taking his head by the hair and emitting a dreadful battle cry that was heard throughout East Wood. From the surroundings, the grotesque creatures began to appear, attracted by the roar of the redhead girl. Given the time it would take to eliminate them all, Erza decided that it would be best to continue on her way to Nappifield as soon as possible. She was advancing along the road, decapitating any abominable who dared to stand in her way.

Dark clouds filled the sky, when the fairies leader finally saw the house, which she felt as her legs weakened, her boots muddy, her face lit with effort. One of the servants led her to the hall where everyone but Lucy was gathered. Her presence caused a great surprise. It seemed incredible to Misses Strauss that she had traveled all that distance on one of the most dangerous roads in Fairyshire and in that bad weather. Erza was convinced, she had earned her scorn. Far from it, the ladies received her politely, Natsu welcomed her with good humor and kindness; Jellal, at the same time experienced admiration for the luminosity that the effort had bestowed on Erza's complexion, and the doubt that the occasion justified that she might have risked coming alone, barely lifted his lips; and Elfman, in his wisdom, succeeded in saying a single word, "Man."

Erza's questions about Lucy received some unfavorable answers. The blonde girl had slept poorly, and although she had risen, she was very feverish and unable to leave her room. Erza went to see her immediately, worried that the fairy would have contracted the strange plague.

After breakfast, the fairies met with their hosts. Erza began to feel great sympathy for them, observing the affection and the solicitude that showed towards Lucy. After a short time, Happy arrived with the doctor. After examining the sick, said to everyone's relief that Lucy was not at risk of becoming one of an abominable, but that he had a strong cold, no doubt because she had fought against the ichiyas under the rain.

When the clock struck three, Erza decided it was time to leave. But Mirajane, seeing as Lucy was concerned to bid farewell to Titania, had practically forced Erza to stay in Nappiefield at the moment. Erza agreed, although with some suspicion, realizing that Mirajane was a woman who was accustomed to always get what she wanted, so it was necessary to be cautious with her. Miss Strauss sent a messenger dove to Fairy Hills to inform the fairies that Erza and Lucy along with Happy were going to stay at Nappiefield Park.

" _As long as it takes,_ " Mira told herself, drawing an innocent smile that hid a demonic target.

—P+P+I—

The days passed and Lucy's health improved slowly. Although Mirajane repeated over and over that she regretted that Miss Heartfilia had fallen ill because of a whim of her own, her performance did not fool anyone. Whatever she was pretending to keep the two fairies at Nappiefield Park, far from displeasing Natsu, he liked it, since his concern for the blonde girl was genuine, and the attention he gave her was very grateful. Natsu loves to be with Lucy, even if he could only see her for a few minutes a day.

The gloomy weather had been conducive to the reappearance of the abominable hordes; they attacked the unwary around the farms and villages on the way to Onibus. The presence of the magicians was required, and he did not hesitate to call with Jellal, but just in the heat of the battle the blue-haired boy had noticed him distracted and distant, on more than one occasion in danger of being sniffed! Jellal had many reasons to start worrying about the stranger behavior of Natsu.

"Natsu, you know what keeps you so distracted?" Jellal asked after beheading an abominable who was about to sniff the Dragon Slayer.

"I do not understand what it is… I'm just tired is everything! Yesterday we returned to Nappiefield past midnight and this morning we left before dawn." Natsu complained in his defense.

"Then I think we'd better get back, the area is safe, at least for now."

Immediately the face of Natsu was replaced by his usual smile. The return to Nappiefield Park, aside from the already accustomed Natsu's dizziness one used to suffer, did not suppose any novelty. Jellal could not understand how it was that if Natsu could not bear the strange effect of his magic, that day he had been encouraged to ride a carriage and gladly!

" _Poor, I bet he hates me for not letting you come to Wendy at the moment._ " Jellal said himself with a smile as they made their way down the road until finally a ghostly thought popped into his head, how terribly uncomfortable it would be to get to East Wood. Not only were those pretty eyes, it was that gallant and reckless air, that way of walking, that tone in her voice, her way of expressing everything in her was fascinating! Any demonstration of pride, brazenness, and insolence at the time lacked any sort of censorship alongside the girl's extraordinary courage.

" _I have never seen a girl so deft in her struggle and also her unconditionally… I will never forget her magnificent appearance that morning, what need had she to walk all that distance sunk in the mud, with so many dangers and the abominable menace, simply because her sister had a cold? Why does she behave like that?_ "

Although he had struggled to remain as long as possible for the last few days, the magician was in danger of giving importance to this thought, which continually appeared in his head at the end of the day. If he was not careful, he risked…

Jellal shook his head and thanked the moment they arrived at the house. Natsu stepped out of the carriage, but as soon as he landed miraculously he recovered and immediately asked for Lucy. It was there that Jellal realized the reason for the strange behavior of his friend, his deconcentration during the battle and of course, his desire to return to Nappiefield, to the point that it did not matter to him to have climbed in a carriage.

Jellal's thoughts were interrupted by Titania's voice.

"She is not asleep yet."

"May I go and say hello?" Natsu asked scratching his head awkwardly. "We left early this morning and could not say good-bye."

The fairies leader nodded her agreement, liked the idea that Lucy had some unorthodox company after the tedious day she had, bedridden with nothing to do.

"You still awake?" Jellal interrupted the redhead's thoughts.

"It's only after nine." Erza answered as she watched Natsu head happily toward Lucy's room. "Actually, it's still early, and I could not sleep anyway, even if I proposed, knowing that others are out there fighting the hordes at the risk of being sniffed while I'm standing here doing nothing. It's that typical concern for those who care about your sisters, your guild, and your family. You can think what you want of me. That does not offend me.

"I would never do that, I have my sister, too, and I worry a lot about her." Jellal smiled as he remembered Wendy's last letter. "Miss Erza, I recommend that you concentrate on caring for your convalescent sister, I see far away the day Fiore is freed from this abominable plague, until then, I am sure you and all your sisters will continue to besiege the roads infested abhorrent." It was Erza's turn to smile. Jellal see her and he feel pleased, until an alarm sounded within him. "I retire." He said suddenly and left, leaving Erza quite puzzled.

As she watched him walk away, she wondering what had happened that moment, she heard a small voice behind her.

"You liiiiike him."

"Stop talking nonsense if you do not want to accompany Lucy in bed." Erza whispered in annoyance and withdrew.

Halfway to his room, Jellal thought of something, he did not know what it was, but he could not allow it to be noticed, and of course, in that he was very bad. He had no experience in these things of the heart, nothing that had nothing to do with disrupting dark guilds or annihilating ichiyas, everything else seemed vain and meaningless to him. But there was Richard and all those sermons about love, and Ultear who kept insisting on those ideas about redemption, and he did not want to know what Meredy was thinking. He tried not to think of that day when he would have to tell them that he had decided to walk alone in the dark, but now something had changed that made him reconsider, maybe he could do it, maybe he could give himself a chance and…

Before entering his room he heard the sound of laughter coming from the bedroom of the blonde fairy.

"Never," He whispered, putting an end to all that illusion.

:-:-:-:

ENDING: _Hawk Nelson - Somebody Else_

* * *

:-:-:-:

 ** _***Romance is possible even in a world dominated by ichiyas***_**

 ** _To all for you who read, enjoy, follow and comment PPI, thank you very much!_**

 ** _We will read us soon..._**


	5. Fatal Encounter

_Fairy Tail not belongs to me, it is owned by Hiro Mashima_

 _The cover belongs to omake of Hiro Mashima, Fairy Tail of the dead_

* * *

—PRIDE + PREJUDICE + ICHIYAS—

A Fairy Tail fanfic 100% ~ _meeeeeeeeen_ , inspired by the omake of Hiro Mashima, _Fairy Tail of the dead_ and the novel by Seth Grahame-Smith, _Pride, prejudice and zombies_ (Austen, J. 1813, _Pride and Prejudice_ )

 **WARNING:** Gruesome scenes of ichiyas who terrorize and sniff humans

:-:-:-:

OPENING: _Superchic[k] - Bowling Ball_

* * *

—o5o—

—FATAL ENCOUNTER—

:-:-:-:

ERZA TOOK STEPS toward her bedroom, she felt confused and somewhat annoyed by recent events. She flogged the door, walked over to the bed and refitted her pajamas. Unable to avoid it, she buried her face in one of the pillows to suppress a cry.

Although the celestial spirits fairy was better, she still needed time to be fully recovered, and Nappiefield's mages, certain white-haired girl and pink-haired boy, would oppose letting them go. Erza had already arranged for Happy to be tied, and then tossed over her shoulder and leave as soon as Lucy was able to walk, she still had doubts, and she had debated all that afternoon. But after what had just happened…

"Why does he insist on behaving like that? In an instant he can be so polite and kind, and the other," the redhead girl mused as she began to squirm and punch the pillow with her fists. "He is the most odious human being who can walk on the face of the earth!"

By the time Titania had finished murdering the poor and innocent pillow, she was so tired that falling back on the bed lay motionless. Much calmer, she began to fear what grandma would say, if she somehow learned that she was making a tantrum like that, she would probably rub her face with it. In her eagerness to reconcile some sleep, she began to remember…

:-:-:-:

That day had passed the same way as the day before, the Strauss sisters came in the morning, a few minutes, next to the sick girl, and then set out to reinforce the advance of a battalion on the road of Magnolia. During the afternoon, Erza went for a walk, taking advantage of the fact that the weather was pleasant and that Lucy had fallen asleep. Not that she liked outdoor walks, but faced with the possibility of meeting the abhorrent during that activity, it would be well worth the effort. Despite her disappointment at not finding any sniffed, Titania had found the revitalizing and invigorating ride.

"Miss Erza, how good that I found it."

"Mira, I did not expect them to return so soon."

"Not me, the new regiment is doing its duty better than anticipated. I hope you do not mind if we share this ride."

"No problem for me."

After a few minutes of silence, Mira asked, "How did you like the stay at Nappiefield?"

"I cannot complain." Erza replied with her desire to leave the house. She could not stand another minute! Natsu, it was perhaps the only reason Erza had struggled to stay in Nappiefield because of the sympathy he had and because Lucy seemed to be happy when he was at her side.

Erza finally let out a sigh and concluded diplomatically, "Everyone's been very nice to Lucy, and Happy seems to be so comfortable that I would not be surprised if he end up adopting them."

"I must say that my stay in Fairyshire has seemed to me quite pleasant, and much more to all of you here. Miss Heartfilia is a good influence for Natsu, and Happy does not cease to amaze me with him occurrences, but I could not help but notice that there is a _certain_ tension between my dear friend and a _certain_ blue-haired boy with tattoo.

The redhead girl turned her face, clucking her tongue and exclaiming, "I have no interest in talking about it!"

"Curious! I already lived this." Mirajane burst out laughing and then set out to defend her friend. "He does not want to be insufferable, he simply cannot help it. Everything changes when you meet him, for example, his features soften every time he has to talk about his sister.

"I do not remember mentioning her, even if he opened his mouth." Erza said, folding her arms.

"It's natural, Jellal is very reserved, not everyone would share such intimate and familiar things, I confess that it is quite rare, but tender when that happens."

"So how to make him smile?"

"Like making him gesticulates about any emotion or feeling in addition to the disgust. But, make him smile?" Mira raised her hand to her chin in a thoughtful manner. "That would be as grandiose a feat as ending up with two hundred abominations in one fell swoop."

"That's unreal!" Erza exclaimed with a smile. "It's no secret to anyone what I think of him, but I prefer not to say anything in order to avoid misinterpretations that give rise to unfriendly feelings. But if the day comes when we have a conversation, I'm sure I'll end up slapping him.

"And I would have it well deserved. Jellal has a calm character and infuses confidence in his men, is an undisputed leader and when it comes to fighting, he does so with courage. But in the personal sphere, it is a complete disaster! He tries so hard to hide his feelings."

"I always doubted I had any." Erza whispered, but still the withe-haired girl heard her.

"That's because he does not want to, he does not want to end up hurting or hurting anyone else, really, I still have not been able to figure it out. Erza, when someone leaves a mark on his life, those feelings of you which doubts are not easily erased, I had already heard of an incident in which he was involved and that to this day he is not allowed to forget."

Mirajane would have lengthened the conversation, had it not been because Happy flew up to give notice that Lucy had woken up and was asking about Erza.

:-:-:-:

Titania spent a good deal of the night turning in her bed; everything that had happened was her fault! Why had she let herself be influenced in that way by Mirajane's words? "

" _…his features soften every time he has to talk about his sister._ "

Erza covered her face with one arm. She was a woman of her own opinion, surely if she had not been so sensitive she would have known what to expect, and consequently she would not have reacted to that provocation so childishly.

Yes, this was undoubtedly a provocation of Jellal, of the insufferable, haughty, insolent Jellal Marvell, and Erza did not have to think otherwise. She admitted that his qualities as warrior and commander were unparalleled, but in everything else, he was a detestable man, and no matter how many sisters he had, it did not change the fact that he acted as if she were unworthy and he impossible to attain, but…

" _…I worry a lot about her._ "

He was smiling!

—oOo—

The night passed slowly, but as soon as he clarified the day, Erza had sent a message to Fairy Hills through Happy, where she expressed her wish the fairies would come and visit Lucy.

 _And so…_

"Mrs. Connell, Miss Lockser, Miss McGarden, Miss Olietta and Miss Connell!" Announced the herald, and Erza went to meet them immediately.

The fairies greeted Lucy and stayed with her for a long time, until Happy appeared inviting the girls into the great hall, where they were greeted by Mirajane and a very enthusiastic Natsu. Although what Erza wanted, was that the girls help her by taking advantage of her drastic measure (one of those that only she could take) the fairies were not much help.

"Lucy, you look very bad." Levy could not help raising that comment. "Too bad it would be risky for you to come home with us."

"Home?" Natsu exclaimed after listening to Levy, leaving aside his game of horse with Asuka. "Do not even think about it! I am sure that Mira will also oppose her to leave."

"You do not have to worry about dear fairies," Mira replied with her usual smile, as she walked with a tray full of cookies and cakes. "Lucy will not miss anything while she's with us, and I certainly find Erza an excellent company."

The redhead girl started to protest, Mira's response was exactly what she had expected, but not what she wanted to hear, because she was impatient to return to Fairy Hills. But at that very moment Jellal and Lissana were announced.

"Well, could you communicate with Wendy?" Natsu approached to Jellal in surprise and curiosity, while Happy explained to the fairies that the newcomers had gone to the city in fulfillment of a mission.

"No, unfortunately." Jellal answer to Natsu. "But I took the opportunity and sent a letter."

"Wendy will be very happy when she receives that letter!" Mirajane exclaimed that she did not cease attending to the visitors with solicitude.

"I want to see her again! If she was here, I would not have to suffer every time I got into a carriage." The Slayer sighed with irritation.

Jellal nodded and walked to a small shelf across the room. Picking up a book he sat by the window and began to read, reading that was interrupted by Natsu's laughter and the excited shouts of Asuka.

"Look, look, from here you can see the garden!" The cowgirl expressed her admiration for the landscape at full throttle.

"How sweet Asuka! Right, Natsu? So playful, so smiling and so awake! As girls should be, it does not matter if the world has become an abominable version of itself." Lissana commented with Natsu. "By the way, where my brother is? I have not seen him since this morning."

"He must be with Miss Evergreen." Miss Strauss answered immediately. "And if you do not hurry, that will be the love story of the month."

The last statement (seemingly innocent) provoked the women, without exception, to choke on the juice, and while Asuka wondered what he meant, Jellal frowned and Natsu simply had his mind elsewhere.

When they finished tea, at Natsu's request, the girls offered a round of exhibition fights in the center of the room. As the activity progressed, Erza had noticed the furtive glances she received every time Jellal passed the page of his book.

"It has to be a coincidence." Bisca whispered, hiding a smile. "Maybe he just wants to convince himself of how _passably attractive_ you are.

"I do not care! But I do not like him to look at me that make me nervous."

"Titania nervous, who'd say?"

Mirajane may have heard a little of that conversation, so that, failing to transmit her incredible plans for the virtual and not consented marriage of his brother, she addressed Bisca a comment that gave rise to controversy, "Fairies are very good girls! It's a pity they stay single!"

"I cannot answer for certain, nor do I know that any of them are attracted to a young man." Asuka's mother replied with a smile.

"Pretenders do not lack, the problem is that they are all determined to give themselves to the deepest love, that's why I think they are going to be single." Happy spoke loudly, attracting the girl's attention.

"Anyway, I was very lucky." Bisca admitted.

"And what about that legionary knight who seemed interested in Lucy?" Levy asked, joining the conversation.

"Dean Straight? It's a joke?!" Lucy exclaimed, quite distressed. "He could fall in love even with his shadow."

"I still remember how it was after the beating Erza gave him when the very naive dared to insinuate to her." Happy interrupted again.

Jellal, who ended up giving up so distractedly, looked up and noticed in Erza a certain discomfort about the course that took the gathering.

"The truth is that one does not often meet someone as beautiful as Lucy, and it is inconceivable that she does not have a boyfriend so far, but once there was a writer she had met who had asked to travel all over Fiore, but she did not do it! I suppose she was looking for a great passion, like the novels and poems she usually writes." Happy continued to push his paws to his mouth.

"Happy!" Lucy protested. "Remember where you are and do not behave as unhappily as you do at home."

"Leave him, Lucy, this way it only he increases your standards for love." Erza said sarcastically and added, "States that are unattainable for any man who tries to even pretend you."

"What would your standards, Miss Erza? I imagine they are equally unattainable." Jellal asked, closing his book, "From the Earth to the moon?"

"The wolves howl at the moon, and certainly, as we go the abhorrent will rule the Earth, so we must begin to make plans to live there, but anyone can see the sun in front and still less put a foot in it, If someone could reach the sun and not burn, I'm sure that gentleman would give in the width." Erza answered him.

"It's an over pretentious response."

"Naturally, an impertinent question"

All the fairies remained silent as they witnessed the beginning of an epic battle.

"How about we listen to some music?" Mirajane said. "Lucy, please, could you call Lyra to delight us with her harp?"

In spite of the opposition of Erza, Lucy decided to call the girl of the harp, that when watching the reigning tension began to touch a sweet melody.

 _._

 _The silent calm of Earth Land and the tranquil hearts of its people were shaken by an unimaginable plague, which fell unannounced upon human beings forcing them to defend themselves or succumb to a fate worse than to die…_

.

Then Lyra played a more cheerful tune and Juvia that had been silent all afternoon, raised her eyes and said, "By the way, Juvia remembers that Mr. Dragneel made a promise to offer a party at Nappiefield, Juvia thinks it would be shameful if he did not comply."

"Of course if I remember!" Natsu replied excitedly. "I do not intend to miss my promise, as soon as Luce is well."

"Yes, it is better to wait until Lucy is well! By then I can assure you that Captain Redfox will be back in Magnolia Town. I have no doubt that he will delight us with his famous _Shooby Doo Bop_." Bisca added, winking at Levy that choked on a muffin.

"Well, well." The eyes of Mirajane shone.

"The parties can become insufferable." The youngest Miss Strauss immediately returned. "Would not a meeting be better where the main thing is the conversation and not the dance?"

"It could be, Lissana." Mirajane replied with a smile. "But then it would be anything but a party."

"And if for the part of insufferable you mean Jellal," Natsu laughed. "He can camp in the forest with the abhorrent. But as for the party, it is determined! And as soon as the quarantine is lifted I will send Happy with the respective invitation for the fairies.

"Aye!"

From that moment on, the commentaries between Fairy Hills fairies and the magicians at Nappiefield Park were quite lively and crazy, that almost no one paid attention to the private conversation that took place in a corner of the room. As Lyra's spirit played the harp, Jellal had come up to Erza to say, "Do not you feel the desire, Erza, to take this opportunity to dance?"

Erza looked at him unanswered and Jellal, seeing her confused, repeated the question.

"I heard it." Erza responded with an aggressive spirit, she thought that surely this invitation was another provocation of Jellal. "I was thinking a rather rude response, because I know that I wanted him to say _yes_ , who knows what purpose, so my answer is _no,_ I'd dance with any subject, even if he had the face of abominable and now, what are you going to say?

"I have nothing to say, you has been very clear. Jellal's reply left Erza surprised, for she had supposed he would offend him.

Quite the contrary, Jellal, I had never felt such admiration for a girl as for Erza. She was petulant, the most disrespectful girl in Fiore and she was beautiful, too. If he doubted it before, he was now convinced that he was in serious danger of falling in love with her, because, as he had already concluded, on more than one occasion, _he had never met a more skilled magician in defeating the sniffed_. His behavior over the next few days had to be decisive to confirm or take it out of his head.

 _Nevertheless…_

Lyra left, and the magicians began a second round of fighting. The phenomenon that occurred between Titania and the wizard saint was repeated. It was difficult for Erza to suppose that she was admiration for a young man like Jellal, much less after the verbal confrontation they had, but she was shocked that he looked at her because it inspired him antipathy. She could only assume he was watching her insistently because he had some defective feature. That assumption did not hurt her, for that wizard saint displeased him to the point that his approval was without care.

At last, Bisca and the fairies left, and Erza instantly retired with Lucy. She wanted to be away from the blue-haired as much as she could! But Jellal could not feel offended, because he understood that he was also impertinent with the redhead girl and approaching her at that moment would only make things worse, so he decided to keep distance.

Mirajane had noticed that Jellal had seen a lot of Erza lately and had had some conversations with her that afternoon. Bringing all that energy to the blue-haired boy was worthy of praise, which is why Erza had become Mira's heroine. Miss Strauss observed or suspected enough to feel like the godmother of history. She repeatedly endeavored to predispose Jellal to Erza, referring to the supposed marriage between them and planning the happiness of Jellal in that union.

"I trust the two of them will be very happy," Miss Strauss said the next day as they made an acknowledgment for East Wood. "I can already imagine Royal Heavenly with your twelve children, sweeping away the few abhorrent ones left. I hope that the girls go out just like their mother, so sweet and reckless, skilled in the handling of the sword."

"Mira, I'd much rather hear the groans of a hundred abhorrent, save your comments!" Jellal replied, annoyed by the constant assumptions of the white-haired.

At that moment they found Elfman and Erza returning from checking the perimeter around the house. Seeing them, Mira came forward smiling, and taking her brother's arm left Erza and Jellal alone, who walked along the path in an uncomfortable silence, without even looking at themselves.

—P+P+I—

In order not to prolong their stay, that very evening, and in common agreement, Erza and Lucy decided to express their intention to leave Nappiefield and to borrow the carriage of the house.

"When?" Natsu asked in dismay when she learned that the fairies wanted to leave.

"Tomorrow," Lucy replied.

The fire mage did not like the news, Lucy's stay in Nappiefield had seemed very little, and he wished she stayed a little longer. He tried repeatedly and unsuccessfully to convince the girls that it was a recklessness, that Lucy was not yet sufficiently recovered to fight in case of a very possible attack, but deep down he wanted her to stay because after Igneel had never spent days more pleasant than with the blonde girl, this was evident to all, and Mirajane was more than happy.

But Lucy, wishing not to be a burden to the Nappiefield, explained to the boy that he had nothing to worry about, remembering Titania's fame, as the bravest annihilator of the abhorrent in Fairyshire.

For his part, Jellal welcomed the news, because he thought that Erza had stayed in Nappiefield for too long. The girl attracted him more than he wanted, and Mira, more excited than ever and did not stop _tossing the lasso_ whenever she had the opportunity, so Jellal decided not to show the least sign of admiration ignoring the redhead the rest of the afternoon.

The next day, the time came for such a pleasant farewell, for almost everyone, and Natsu, in an unprecedented act, helped Lucy into the carriage. Erza said good-bye to Mirajane and Lissana in her spirit, more relieved than ever, and as she made her way to the carriage, Jellal, surprisingly, took her hand and guided her until she got into the carriage. At the first contact of your hands provoked in both a powerful sensation, like an electric shock.

Titania looked back at Jellal, who, wrapped in a beam of golden light, lost himself after crossing the threshold of the house; she could not help but think about him, as she had thought last night, but deep down…

The carriage left the property under the watchful eye of Jellal who kept wondering, How could he allow things to go so far?

Two weeks had finally passed! Two of the most painful weeks that could have happened. At that moment, neither of them had any idea what that single physical contact would mean in their lives. The immense pain they would cause each other.

—oOo—

The coachman stopped the carriage.

Erza, who had not stopped observing the surrounding forest, ready to face the first sign of danger, ordered Lucy to stay inside, but the blonde girl responded with a refusal, so Erza had no other than…

The quiet journey to Fairy Hills was interrupted when the vehicle was caught in a clash between members of the Royal Army with an unusual group of ichiyas.

The occupants immediately left the carriage and Lucy took the _river of stars_ in her hands and stood beside the coachman to protect him. Erza, for her part, took her sword from the armor of Purgatory and advanced along the road beheading the abhorrent.

"Come, if you dare, I do not intend to leave anyone standing!" Erza cried, pursuing the sniffed to the sharp rocks of a ravine.

Lucy wondered if the bloodlust that Titania had at that time was due to what had recently happened in Nappiefield. But she had to put her suspicions aside and concentrate on the battle, when she saw ten ichiyas standing around the carriage. Lucy immediately reached for her musket, for summoning some celestial spirit might weaken her, but Erza, with a loud cry, forced the fairy to lower the weapon.

Seeing that Erza remained unusually still, she even trembling, Lucy watched with horror, that this group of ichiyas was composed mostly of children who showed signs of being recently sniffed, no doubt all coming from the orphanage that was on the outskirts of Magnolia, and who had allegedly fallen.

The suspicions of the fairies were confirmed when in the distance they saw Cana running across the meadow toward the home. The little monsters scattered about, uttered their sinister growls in pursuit of the chestnut girl and at the same time a column of smoke and fire came from the orphanage, and the members of a regiment, commanded by a girl in an elegant white uniform and who carried a black sword, they began to leave the groves and they advanced by the field firing and decapitating the ichiya children.

Lucy jumped out of the carriage and ran to where Erza was. The fairies received musket shots as they approached the grounds of the orphanage, but still went on. When they arrived at the place, they saw Cana on her knees gazing at the building in flames, weeping disconsolately, none of the children ones had been saved! Lucy and Erza were silent as they listened to the sobbing of the chestnut girl, and the shrieks of the ichiyas surrounded by the flames, and the calculated orders of the battalion commander, who cast a cold glance at the fairies.

The assault on the road was so terrible that Lucy eventually suffered a relapse, and although Cana claimed to be well, she remained mute all the way to Fairy Hills. When the girls came home, they received them with affection. Happy, advancing to the bedroom, had informed the fairies of the fall of the orphanage and the episode on the road, and although old Hilda thought they had done wrong to return so soon, when she saw the state of Lucy, deep down I was very happy to see them.

Cana locked herself in her room, and they did not hear of her the rest of the day, and the other fairies, with great regret, continued their labors. Levy, as usual, engaged in the study of ancient runes, while Laki and Juvia began to update Lucy and Erza on the latest news. There had been a lot of news at Magnolia: Evergreen had been found several times in the company of Miss Strauss's brother, the city had been filled with several magicians and officers who had recently arrived, and rumor had it that a mage with incredible abilities with the sword she was among them. Erza could not help wondering if it was the same girl they'd run into on the road that afternoon.

:-:-:-:

ENDING: _Paramore - I caught myself_

* * *

:-:-:-:

 ** _***Romance is possible even in a world dominated by ichiyas***_**

 ** _To all for you who read, enjoy, follow and comment PPI, thank you very much!_**

 ** _We will read us soon..._**


	6. Countdown

_Fairy Tail not belongs to me, it is owned by Hiro Mashima_

 _The cover belongs to omake of Hiro Mashima, Fairy Tail of the dead_

* * *

—PRIDE + PREJUDICE + ICHIYAS—

A Fairy Tail fanfic 100% ~ _meeeeeeeeen_ , inspired by the omake of Hiro Mashima, _Fairy Tail of the dead_ and the novel by Seth Grahame-Smith, _Pride, prejudice and zombies_ (Austen, J. 1813, _Pride and Prejudice_ )

 **WARNING:** Gruesome scenes of ichiyas who terrorize and sniff humans

:-:-:-:

OPENING: _Superchic[k] - Bowling Ball_

* * *

—o6o—

—COUNTDOWN—

:-:-:-:

THE NEXT MORNING of the fairies' departure, Jellal and Natsu, in the camp of Onibus, talked about everything. The increasing number of abhorrent, the annoying assumptions of Mirajane, _supposed_ Elfma's romance, among other things, the party include.

"WHAT?" Natsu cried. "Does that mean you seriously plan to attend the party?"

"I do not see why all the fuss." Jellal answered without giving more importance to the matter. "It's just a party, Natsu."

"You forget Mira was in charge?"

"I do not forget it!" Jellal responded by reassuring his friend. "And I firmly believe that I must do something in view of the enormous possibility that this event ends up becoming the commitment party for Elfman or _yours._ "

"What did you say?" Natsu asked with an unusual tone of concern in his voice.

"Nothing," Jellal turned his face, hiding a smile. Natsu remembering the unfortunate situation, in which he had gotten himself, sighed resignedly. At that moment one of the guards entered the tent and left a message for the mages.

"Well, what is it?" Natsu asked curiously.

After a few seconds of exploring the document, Jellal finished reading and looking up from the main paragraph said solemnly, "The quarantine is up in Fairyshire."

"When?"

"Tomorrow will be announced."

"The, I'll begin preparations for the most wonderful party Nappiefield Park has ever seen!" Natsu exclaimed with a spark of illusion in his eyes.

"The first is to decide the date." Jellal, as always, took care of getting down to Natsu of his cloud.

"Next Tuesday." Natsu replies immediately.

"As soon?"

"The sooner the better, Mira already ordered some things and if all goes well and Happy helps us with the invitations, I'm sure everything will be ready in time…"

Jellal said nothing, it was impossible to put a stop to Natsu's enthusiasm. As he listened to the fire mage's plans, his eyes returned to the sheet of paper he kept crumpled on the desk, the news he had been waiting, finally had it in his hands! In good time decided to be part of the next ambitious project of Natsu (of Mira actually, although the pink-haired boy thing did not care anymore, and apparently, him either) then the promise of his early departure Fairyshire, should be more than able to support the party and everything that implied, even…

" _Maybe, do not be so bad._ "

—oOo—

 _Five days…_

"My children," Approaching the first hour of the morning, Master Makarov made that call and reported, "Since the fall of Web Valley, local authorities asked to consider using the _Thunder Palace_ as the main defense of the town, a week ago I received the request for put the lacrimas along the road, however, considering the increasing number of abhorrent, the work is very hard, so I was forced to request reinforcements and for some time we will have guests in the guild."

"What do you mean?"

The magicians present, utterly perplexed, and began to comment on each other.

"From today, Fairy Hills fairies in charge of protecting the roads will collaborate with _Mermaid Heel_ wizards," The old man said and the girls were excited, but they did not have time to comment, for the master continued with his announcement. "And the Rain tribe responsible for the lacrimas, will team with _Trimens of Blue Pegasus_."

"Hey man! Is this a joke?" Laxus exclaimed, so that in the guild there was silence.

"I do not think so." The master replied, letting out a sigh, which quickly changed into a smile. "And that reminds me you're already here."

"WHAT?"

At that moment they entered Fairy Tail hall, the three stupid, and how could it be otherwise, at five minutes, they had flirted with each and every one of the girls gathered in the guild.

"Oh, wow! It seems to be one of those fancy tricks." Cana whispered sarcastically, trying to hide her sadness over the fall of the orphanage.

Finally, with all the pomp that characterizes him, acclaimed by his followers and jumping from the second floor of Fairy Tail made his dramatic entrance the leader of the Trimens, Ichiya Vandalay! Landing on the floor of the guild, and I do not have to tell you what happened afterwards, although on second thought.

Fairy Tail magicians, after recalling the incident at the party two weeks ago, reacted as soon as that mysterious character came out of the hole in the floor that had formed because of his strange nailing, and the fairies were no exception! Juvia took a fork and jumped from her chair to the table. Levy was sitting next to her, gripped her ankle before the water mage plunged her utensil into the neck of the _humabominable?_

"All still!" Titania stood in the midst of her nervous companions, who were about to pounce on that _Ichiya_ , a small man in his mid-thirties, short and thick, whose mere presence reminded everyone of the abominable age lived.

"He's human like us," Erza kept looking at the wizards seriously. "A man who was born with the _curse of this century_ , and our guest, I will not allow…!"

The redhead girl stopped abruptly, when she began to feel an aura of death followed by a chilling cold that traversing her armor ran down her back.

 _Sniff… sniff…_ "My dear Erza, as you always have a nice perfum."

That voice baritone and silky paralyzed the fairies leader and everyone in the guild! All watched attentively and silently as that abominable-human, literally, laid his nose grotesquely on the skin of the redhead girl. Titania flushed with anger, and being unable to contain herself for a long time, she gave the little man a punch in the face that sent him flying.

~ _meeeeeeeen_

—oOo—

 _Four days…_

"Natsu, you must take this seriously!" Mirajane said.

"If you cannot keep pace, you cannot consider yourself a real man either." Elfman said. He without apparent effort guided his older sister to the rhythm of the waltz.

"Brother, I think Natsu is taking this quite seriously, and that scares me." Lissana intervened after Natsu had stomped on her.

"This is ridiculous!" Drew the Dragon Slayer as if it were the end of the world and turned his irritation on someone else, "And you, when are you going to stop laughing?"

"You'll have to excuse me, Natsu, but seeing the way you humiliate yourself is anthology." Jellal smiled returning to his reading, but it was impossible not to look up every time he heard a new protest from Lissana.

"Do you want to concentrate now? You've stepped on me again!"

"Can we do this tomorrow?" Natsu said.

"No, we cannot." Mirajane replied, unable to erase her mischievous smile. "The party is in four days and Happy flies all over Fairyshire carrying the invitations."

"I cannot help thinking that something is going to go wrong at any moment." Natsu sighed as he sprawled into an armchair during the brief recess of his dance classes.

"Nothing is going to go wrong; the ball was arranged by me."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? Anyway, just do not forget anyone."

"Of course, I will also send an invitation to our fellow officers. Surely they will want a night of recollection after spending days annihilating abhorrent."

"Jellal, where do you think you're going?!" Natsu asked.

"To Magnolia camp," Jellal replied. "I have a pending business, I will not be long."

"I will go with you!"

"Are you sure, Natsu? Gray will be there and if I do not remember, you did not separate in the best terms."

"Anything so as not to suffer another hour of one, two, three and twist… see you Mira!"

"Wait, Natsu! _Well, it will be all for today, I still have a lot to do._ "

:-:-:-:

"Sister!"

"Milliana?"

"It's been a while."

"Friend of yours?"

Erza looked closely at the stranger, a girl with harmonious features, an upright and disciplined posture, and a face whose grace was limited by that sharp look that did not inspire confidence.

"Oh! Where are my manners? Kagura, she's my sister, Erza.

"Nice to meet you." The girl said.

"I saw you the other day."

"Sister, she's Kagura, the best mage of Mermaid Heel guild, and she has accepted command a battalion in one of the regiments."

And it was fair that it should be so, for the white uniform she wore was only enhancing the posture of the young warrior, giving her an air of elegance.

" _But that sword…_ "

The fairies had accompanied Erza to the camp on the outskirts of Magnolia were introduced, and while the group of girls chatted on the improvised street amicably, the sound of a fight made them turn and great was their surprise, when they saw Natsu in a lawsuit with another dark-haired wizard. The affair would have been over, unless Jellal had separated the magicians, and Natsu noticing the presence of the fairies, immediately made his way toward them with a thunderous salute. Jellal, following Natsu, to keep him from causing any other trouble, also greeted the girls with a slight nod, and he was thinking of not looking at Erza when he suddenly noticed the stranger.

Erza noticed the expression of both of them the moment they looked at each other, so fleeting that only she, with her perceptive eyes, caught her. Erza realized from the tiny movements of Kagura's sword that she had thought briefly about drawing it. What was her reaction to?

After a few seconds, uncomfortable and tense seconds, Natsu without apparently noticing what had happened, said good-bye and departed with his friend. As the fairies returned to the town, Erza remembered what she had observed between Kagura and Jellal and their behavior was not explained, that of both!

—oOo—

 _Three days…_

Titania intended to head to Magnolia Camp that day, she needed answers! And the only way to get them was…

"A nice perfume!"

Erza, after the fall of the Magnolia orphanage had her senses sharper than ever, heard that voice that reminded him of the lament of a condemned man. For Titania to have to listen to the abom-Ichiya chatter, shut up and sniff all the way, it was an unpleasant experience. And it is that from its arrival to Fairy Tail, _the magician of the perfume_ had been dedicated to follow the gentleman to all parts. Erza listened to him with deep exasperation, shunning the idea of drawing her sword and freeing the world from another abominable. The leader of the Trimens was as absurd as she remembered, and more clumsy. Fortunately for her, the unusual pair was closely followed by Cana and Juvia, who could not hear the _old man_ (as he used to call it Evergreen) without quietly enumerating the countless methods they could use to kill him.

"If Miss Cana has no problem, Juvia can decapitate the man here and now."

"But we could wait, in case he dares to set foot in Fairy Hills again." Cana laughing to remember when the grandmother kicked Ichiya's face and said, " _Abominable, human, or begotten, if he is a male, the entrance is restricted!_ "

:-:-:-:

Jellal kept himself distracted by watching the dark day through the window compared it with another day, a day of the past…

"Would you mind explaining…"

"Natsu!"

"What was that yesterday?"

"Let's just say," Jellal paused long enough to choose his words. He did not expect to have to tell Natsu about Kagura, about Simon, nor did he have to, that was a private affair, _his_ affair. "My relationship with Miss Mikazuchi is not all that good.

"I noticed that, everyone noticed!" Natsu replied.

That the fire mage had been careful to mention the matter so far, and would have had the subtlety of implying that another person was sufficiently capable of assuming something from the tension that arose on that occasion, proved that he was not a consummate idiot as everyone assumed, or maybe I'm hurrying.

"But come on, you are not exactly the archetype of sympathy, besides, it is not that she wants to kill you." Natsu raised a laugh, but the silence that followed was fateful to be aware of Jellal's head movement, trying to hide something, embarrassment or perhaps remorse? He was of great impact for the boy of the exaggerated smile, who did not say anything more.

—P+P+I—

"Can you release my hand?" The Ice Boy asked to the woman with blue hair.

"Juvia thinks you'd better wait outside." She began to stammer the water mage.

When that dark-haired man entered the tent, Juvia felt as if he had been dealt a very heavy blow. He made such an impression on her that, despite her melancholy being, her feminine nature was susceptible to the boy's influence. The Fairy Tail mages were usually… they were… they were good magicians, but at that moment, Gray Fullbuster far surpassed any other magician Juvia had ever known.

"Is something wrong with you?" Erza asked the fairy to see that she was not articulating any words.

"Erza? I did not know you were part of Fairy Tail, it's good that we work together again."

" _Let's work? Together! AGAIN?!_ "

"So, were you the one of yesterday's commotion?"

The ease with which Gray and Erza entered into conversation, even if they only commented that that night was very humid, was enough for the tempered water woman to experience an internal revolution. With such a rival, Juvia seemed to drown in her own bubble of water, for Gray paid no attention to her.

:-:-:-:

The groans of the abhorrent echoed through the forest on either side of the road. Erza listened to them, but she could not stop thinking about Kagura and what she had told her.

"Tell me Kagura, are you planning to attend Nappiefield's party?"

"Probably," Kagura sat next to Erza. "How long has Jellal been staying there?"

"Maybe a month, you know him?" The redhead girl did not even dare mention his name.

"I know him!" Kagura looked away. "More than I wanted." She spat.

"I understand that he is a man of many abilities."

"Yes, his talent as a warrior is irreproachable, who but me to prove it?"

Erza looked at her in surprise.

"I understand the surprise, after watching as we both looked at each other yesterday." Kagura said.

"By the way you looked him; I do not think you have the best relations."

"We would not have to; Jellal is a traitor and a murderer."

Erza received the data with astonishment.

"Your accusations are very serious, they are not allowed unless present…"

"Proofs of the crime?" Kagura interrupted the redhead girl. Erza could perceive in her a certain level of pain and sarcasm.

"Like a sister who sees her brother being executed before her eyes? Do not be fooled, you do not seem to be a woman who easily gets influenced by others. Jellal Marvell has a dirty conscience and his hands stained with blood."

So strong were the girl's dissertation and her unwavering presence that Erza did not hesitate at any moment when she spoke with a lie. Further…

" _I had already heard of an incident in which he was involved and that to this day is not allowed to forget._ "

Could it be that it was the same incident? In any case, if there was a betrayal…

"What a nice detail of Mira to omit the part where Jellal was the traitor and not the betrayed." Erza said with a laugh. "I am stupid!"

The abhorrent heard the cries of the redhead girl and directed their steps towards the fairies; they resigned to delaying their return home, waited for the monsters to leave forest.

~ _meeeeeeeen_

—oOo—

 _Two days…_

"Erza, why did you do that?" Lucy asked, she did not understand why the redhead girl had left that little man with bruised face, not that it made a big difference but…

"If he comes near me again," The knight woman shouted, looking at a place far from the guild, where this group of fastidious men was attending to the wounds their leader received because of the blows she had given him. "I'm going to fake dementia, and I'll behead him, but I'm defending myself against an _abominable attack_."

The other members of the guild kept a watchful eye on that Ichiya, the abominable-human, standing, urged the mages of Fairy Tail to work together, but the appearance of Happy with the official invitation to the Nappiefield Park's party interrupted him.

The perspective of the party excited all the fairies, they looked for the opportunity to comment with Happy, but the blue cat one excused alleging that still had many invitations to deliver. In spite of that disappointment, Lucy imagined the pleasant evening that would happen in the company of Mirajane and Lissana, and the attentions of the pink-haired boy. But Erza, with horror of even thinking about the possibility of being surprised with some provocation on the part of Jellal, trembled of the rage. However, remembering that Jellal would probably be aware of Miss Kagura's movements, in case she decided to take revenge on the night of the party, she calmed down, or tried, she was full of uncertainty, but still she thought that anyway be cautious and not be surprised. After a while it passed and Erza began to feel animated. Although she could not stand the old man, she could not help wondering, if he and his three colleagues would attend the party. She should not have asked.

"I have no qualms about being a participant in the fun of the evening with all of you precious fairies; what's more, I take the opportunity to ask my dear Erza, to grant me the first two dances."

Erza felt that she was descending through the deepest hole in hell, and there was no remedy or way to escape. Why the hell did she have to ask? Erza ended up accepting the old man's proposal, hiding her desire to vomit. Her misfortune could not be more painful except, of course, an exquisite circumstantial additive.

" _No, I used to dance with any subject, even if he had an abominable face._ "

Erza was horrified at the idea of being the object of furry jokes. What would Jellal Marvell say when he saw her dancing with the leader of the Trimens?

If it were not for the preparations for the party, the girls would have fallen into the tedium of routine, for since they returned home it had not stopped raining. Even Erza felt irritated, it is not difficult to imagine why! The harsh humidity in the environment drove the abominable ones mad and made humans much more detectable. The fairies could not go to Fairy Tail, or to find the latest news because Happy no longer stopped at home. The thieving cat spent so much time in Nappiefield that the fairies were seriously considering declaring him _unwelcome_.

—oOo—

 _13 hours…_

Natsu was awake very early, had to check that nothing was missing. The invitations had been delivered and although he had wanted to take their own personally to _Luigi_ and the fairies, he knew of the ban on Fairy Hills, and he did not want to face a painful death so he decided to wait impatiently at the time of the party to see to the blonde girl.

 _5 hours…_

"Are not you planning attend to party?"

"Grandma, I have many reasons to stay home."

"Don't exaggerate and wear that blue dress that suits you so well or better the black! Do not forget that the quarantine was raised and the party will be full of handsome wizards, so you have to look cute."

Erza sighed. Old Hilda apparently did not have the slightest interest in knowing what she was feeling at the time, but she did not want to appear in a horror party that would surely turn into a bloodbath.

"I think he's one of those people who need to be stripped with a knife." Lucy resumed the conversation with Titania after grandma left the room. "He's distant from people he does not know, and he does not seem to care that they have prejudices against him.

"Mira should not defend him! Does not she know the kind of person Jellal is?"

"I saw him take you by the hand, and although I refuse to believe that such conduct was a provocation, I think it was despicable." Lucy expressed her displeasure. "It's really complicated. One does not know what to think."

"Excuse me, but one knows very well what to think. I am sure that I have not expressed here more than I would express anywhere else." Erza let out a sigh, "Except Nappiefield."

"I know you do not like him."

"I feel that if I see him tonight I would be able to strangle him."

"But you cannot be affected just because he's going to be there."

Finally by much insistence of Lucy, Erza decided to attend the party, did not come up with anything better than wearing a black gothic outfit. As a rule of the grandmother, when they arrived at Fairy Tail, she asked Cancer to make her a ponytail fastened with a black ribbon and decided to wear little makeup, one that made her look fresh and natural, for a moment! Why even though she did not have that intention (she would just go and eat cake) was she so careful to get ready?

 _2 hours…_

"You look very adorable." Miss Strauss looked pleased at the pink-haired boy, he standing in front of a mirror. "I'm sure that Miss Heartfilia does not escape you tonight."

"One more word and I go to woods with him." Natsu reacted to the white-haired girl overwhelming predictions.

"I know you will not, neither! Remember that the first dance is with Lissana while Jellal will do it with me, and you certainly will not want to make me a snub such as that, will not you, Jellal?

The boy grimaced at the sound of his name. He was distant and thoughtful. Every minute that passed was convinced that it would be best not to show up at the party. He was seriously considering the idea of camping that night as Natsu had suggested. Jellal was sure that Erza had noticed his attitude with Kagura, The Slayer had already suggested it the other day, and probably that night would have to do a lot of evasiveness, if Simon's little sister did not decide to break the party by claiming her revenge. Anyway, that was the least of his problems.

 _35 minutes…_

Jellal stared out the window at the guests. They began to arrive and inevitably he let out a sigh.

"It will be a very long and dark night." He heard a voice behind him.

"Natsu! Jellal looked back to see the Dragneel boy. "Why did you say that?"

"I do not know, but it's what you wanted to hear, is not it?" Natsu laughed. "The party is going to be a disaster that does not matter! Anyway is not something that can be avoided, but for Igneel, change that face and help me a little, do you want?

 _11 minutes…_

Erza ran the curtains of the carriage. Natsu was very kind in lending his to the fairies. The weather was cold, but still nice. The redhead girl kept thinking that this serious maybe the last night he would have to deal with Jellal that alleviated or mortified her? Could not agree and that was the real problem.

"We're here." She listened to Evergreen.

The fairies came down leaving Erza alone with her thoughts. Once she put them in order, after remembering _that_ touch, she got out of the carriage.

" _Touch of our hands._ "

Erza thought, when she felt someone take her hand and call her by name. She heard the voice unmistakable that it was…

" _What the hell?_ "

"Your _perfume_ is adorable tonight, my darling.

 _Seven o'clock!_

The bells of the tower rang. A harmonious and pleasant sound, overtaken by a loud blow that was heard throughout Nappiefield Park, followed by a pitiful _~meeeeeeeeen_ that heralded the beginning of that dark night, that party of horror.

:-:-:-:

ENDING: _Another Infinity feat. Mayumi Morinaga - Glitter_

* * *

:-:-:-:

 ** _***Romance is possible even in a world dominated by ichiyas***_**

 ** _To all for you who read, enjoy, follow and comment PPI, thank you very much!_**

 ** _We will read us soon..._**


	7. One, two and three

_Fairy Tail not belongs to me is owned by Hiro Mashima_

 _The cover belongs to omake of Hiro Mashima 'Fairy Tail of the dead'_

* * *

—PRIDE + PREJUDICE + ICHIYAS—

A Fairy Tail fanfic 100% ~ _meeeeeeeeen_ , inspired by the omake of Hiro Mashima, _Fairy Tail of the dead_ and the novel by Seth Grahame-Smith, _Pride, prejudice and zombies_ (Austen, J. 1813, _Pride and Prejudice_ )

 **WARNING:** Gruesome scenes of ichiyas who terrorize and sniff humans

:-:-:-:

OPENING: _Superchic[k] - Bowling Ball_

* * *

—o7o—

—ONE, TWO AND THREE—

:-:-:-:

UNTIL ERZA ENTERED the great hall of Nappiefield with a face of wanting to murder all, and sought in vain for Miss Kagura among the numerous officers gathered there, and sought in vain for Miss Kagura among the numerous officers gathered there, Titania had not doubted that she would attend the party. Suddenly she was struck by the fleeting suspicion that Natsu and Mira had omitted to invite Kagura into consideration of Jellal, and although that was not the case, the reason for Kagura's absence was clarified by Milliana. The kitty girl explained that Kagura had been forced to leave Oshibana to assist in the assembly of the _Palace of Thunder_ that marked the end of the quarantine in that city. Although Erza was sure that Jellal was not responsible for Kagura's absence, she wished with all her might not to meet him.

The first two dances brought Erza into desolation, for they were humiliating. Ichiya produced as much embarrassment and grief as an abominable couple can provide for a couple of dances. The moment she got rid of him produced an intense joy. She then had the satisfaction of sitting next to her green-haired friend to chat, and at the same time enjoy an exquisite lemon ice cream. But when Erza saw the little man coming up to smell her! She, taking three steps back, prepared to flee. Nothing would like more than to draw her sword and to strip that humabominable of his head, but by the nature of that meeting and since that act (although applauded by many) would not _look cute_ , for the first time in her life the trembling Titania wanted to be rescued, that someone invited her to dance, at that point anyone could do it! All she needed was to hear, "May I have the honor of the next dance?"

To which she would respond with an energetic, "YES!"

The guest stopped the joyful chattering and silenced when heard Erza's powerful war cry. She felt that her back had hit a warm human wall, but when she realized what that was happening, the girl turned around fearing the worst.

"Well, well," Mira whispered, watching from the corner of the room the _nice_ scene with a smile of malicious satisfaction.

"The third is the vanquished," Happy said, floated beside the devil girl and inevitably brought his legs to his mouth to suppress laughter, but not the following comment, "If the master had witnessed this slip."

" _But I did!_ "

:-:-:-:

The blue-haired boy was standing, watching closely the one in front of him, a very troubled girl with red hair. He could see her directly in the eyes, besides courage or confusion, something else was there! But he had no time to find out. He directed his steps toward the center of the room.

 _One hour ago…_

When he began to believe that being there had been a bad idea, the fairies appeared! The blond fairy, Miss Heartfilia, had a smile as measured as always, as did the other fairies; with the exception of the woman of the rain, more sullen than usual.

Jellal let out a sigh at such a parade of _oddities_ , and finally saw Titania scurrying around the room. The blue-haired boy looked at her longer than he had consciously proposed. She was furious, but… had she gotten better that night? It was the same girl I had met two weeks ago! He shook his head and looked away for a moment focused on something other than her. He looked for Natsu with his eyes, and saw him dancing with Lucy; he looked very happy but the blonde girl did not seem to respond to his attentions. Jellal sighed and as if he had nothing else to do, he turned his gaze back to Erza. He had wanted to invite her to dance, he wanted to do it since the Hanami festival, and he would have done it not because she was dancing with a small and elegant man…

"What the hell?"

At that moment a tenebrous chill ran through the column of the wizard saint.

"Get in, Jellal!"

The blue-haired boy heard the warning behind him as he started to leap over the little monster to tear out his head.

"Mr. Yajima!" Jellal exclaimed when he saw the mental projection of the respectable old man.

"The gentleman who dances with the lady," said the former Council member, "Is nothing more than an unfortunate man born with that face, a whim of fate."

"Is not it abominable?" Jellal asked, quite perplexed.

"Of course not!"

"But between that and a real abomination, our Erza inclines to the abominable," Happy said. He happened to pass flying. "Just watch it, at any moment take one of her swords and farewell."

Jellal unconsciously made what the blue exceed had recommended. In fact, Erza did not seem to enjoy that dance, on the contrary, she was suffering and in what form! Judging by how the girl frown creased, he realized that the girl was avoiding by all means possible not to spread the brains of the abominable human all over the room, and once the dance ended, he observed with alarm that the grotesque man, without any modesty, was approaching the redhead girl to… sniff her! What kind of a _human_ being was that guy? Inevitably and moved by something stronger than his own will, the young man approached the poor and unfortunate Miss Scarlet, who struck him on his back.

"May I have the honor of the next dance?" He asked softly and gently.

"Yes!" Cried the girl in her desperation, as if she did not know what she was doing.

It hurt Jellal, and when she turned and looked at him, he could not see her for more than a few seconds; In addition to courage or confusion, something else was in him! But he had no time to find out what or why, and as fleeting as a star he took three steps and made his way toward the center of the room.

"This cannot be happening!" Erza whispered in bitter regret as she followed to Jellal.

" _I used to dance with any guy, even if he had the face of an abominable._ "

That memory, sarcastically, assaulted her head as the first notes of that _Tango of Gardel_ 1 began to float in the air. Erza could not be more angry or grateful and grateful or ashamed? Confused definitely!

"I'm sure you'll find it a very interesting experience," Bisca commented with a smile.

Titania took the Jellal's hand had extended and before she knew it, she was already prisoner of a surprise and violent hug that ended up tightening both bodies. During a long time, neither Jellal nor Erza said a word, nor could they help themselves to be bothered by the glances that were given, Erza began to consider the pros and cons of dancing in silence.

"I like this theme!" She exclaimed.

"Very agree for the occasion," Jellal said, then fell silent.

"It's your turn," Erza suggested haughtily and indifferently. "Maybe you should start by saying something about the size of the room, or the number of couples."

"Yes, maybe I should start saying, what you want to hear."

"You picked your answer very well," Erza replied. "Maybe in a little while I will decide that our noisy meetings at Fairy Tail are infinitely more agreeable than a formal dance at Nappiefield."

"Believe me, she's not the only one who thinks like that," Jellal said, looking sideways at Natsu, who was fighting with his feet, hoping not to take a bad step and step on Lucy."

Erza also observed the scene, which associated with the previous comment of the mage was amusing, but was determined to avoid that her face revealed any emotion. Instead, she replied dryly, "For a while I have been observing a great similarity in our way of being. We both have an unsociable character, and we dare not speak, unless it is to lead a battle.

"I have no doubt about that." The warrior's side of Jellal made that mental remark. However, he had to put aside those bellicose thoughts and concentrate on the dance, "Erza, you're not like that," he murmured, and then turned his face away. He really felt uncomfortable talking about something other than advancing around the decapitating, abhorrent battlefield. "As for me, I do not think it's a good idea for you to try to portray me, at least for now."

The girl was shocked, though she knew how to hide it. Instead, she started to look at the boy so that at some point, it even bothered him. When it seemed that they would say no more to Jellal, it occurred to him to ask, "Tell me, do you find yourself abhorrent on the road?"

"Of course," Erza said as if it were not a big deal. It was also less burdensome for her to express herself on warlike matters, beheadings and mutilations, even if this were not the place or the occasion, and if grandmother could listen to her at that moment, she would surely scold her, "Fairyshire," Erza decided to continue, "Is so full of _ichiyas_ that even though we have more than five battalions and thirteen camps, it is inevitable to meet them without a fierce confrontation. In fact, when we returned home the other day we had the misfortune to witness the massacre of the orphanage. I suppose you read the report of Commander Mikazuchi."

The effect was immediate. Jellal stopped the abrupt dance and an intense shadow, which Erza could not define from what, darkened the face of the boy, who said no word, and Erza, though angry with herself for her weakness, could not proceed.

The dance continued, elegant and silent, until after a while Jellal said, "Miss Kagura has great ability to misunderstand things, though I am now sure that such a quality is not unique to her."

"As I understand it, she had the misfortune to lose a loved one in front of her eyes," Erza replied very annoyingly. "I definitely do not think that's a misunderstanding."

Jellal did not answer. He hated himself for not being able to change the subject, and he did not want to talk, yes, for the first time he felt he could talk about it, but something was stopping it, moreover, that was not the place nor the moment.

" _I just hope I can clarify things in the future._ " Jellal promised himself, as he shook his partner so that their faces were sultry and that tango came to an end.

At that moment appeared, the master of Fairy Tail, he was going to pass through the dance couples to go to the other side of the room. But when he saw Jellal, he stopped and saluted him with a wide smile.

"How good to see you dancing, Mr. Marvell. I have not had that pleasure since the day you arrived. It is clear why he refused to do so at first. In these subjects we are still new. However, let me add that your beautiful couple does not disgrace you, for it is as fierce as it is beautiful. I trust in having this pleasure again, especially when a happy event occurs, dear Erza," He added looking at Lucy and Natsu, "We will all celebrate! But do not keep them any longer. I do not wish to steal the company of this lovely girl." The drunken master sighed. "To think of how her many abilities could be employed in the play of love!"

"Master!" Erza reprimanded the old man of the mustache, but Jellal, with a very serious expression, directed the eyes to Natsu and Lucy who laughed and smiled. Apparently they were having a good time, but what did the Fairy Tail master know he did not?

The music started again, and the couples took their positions. Jellal, regaining his composure, turned to Erza to guide her into the new dance. After some time dancing to the beat of _As the World Falls Down_ 2 he ventured to say, "The interruption of the master has made me forget what we were talking about."

"I do not think we were talking," Erza protested immediately. "The master could not have interrupted two people in the whole room who had less to say. We have tackled a couple of issues without success, and I can not think of anything else we can talk about."

"What do you think of dragons?" Jellal asked suddenly.

"Dragons?" Erza threw that questioning; she did not understand how this had suddenly turned into a random conversation. "Well, I'm sure we do not have the same opinion about them."

"It's unfortunate to you think that way; otherwise we might compare our differences of opinion. I find them astonishing creatures, but since the information I have is only found in books and legends, I recognize that mine is limited. I would like you to tell me your opinion about it."

"I cannot talk about dragons in a ballroom," Erza complained. "My mind is full of other things."

"The present is always what occupies it in these cases, is not it?"

"In fact, always," Eza answered without realizing what she was saying, for her thoughts had moved away from the subject, and she thought of the delight of a strawberry cake just for herself, a day of beach games with her sisters and the honor of participating in the test of Etherion. After returning to the present, Erza suddenly exclaimed, "I remember hearing recently that it is very difficult for him to erase your feelings."

"I suppose there's nothing Mira is not willing to divulge." Jellal tried not to sound rude. "In any case, the correct thing would be to say _that there are things that I cannot change._ "

"I do not think so, I bet he only says it to keep everyone away and so not feel pressured to show what you really are."

"Maybe, can I ask where you want to go?"

"Simple, I'm trying to decipher you," Erza said, trying not to be solemn.

"Any conclusion?" Jellal asked, uncomfortable.

"None, I've heard things so different, I've seen things so different," Erza whispering, "You're an enigma."

"I recognize," Jellal shook his head. "That the reports about me are very varied. And if you insist on deciphering my character you will only end up disappointed."

"But if I do not do it now, I may not have another chance," said the redhead girl.

"Then it's not worth it to try to stop it, is it?" Jellal said coldly.

Erza said nothing else, and when the ball was over they parted in silence. They were both dismayed, though not in equal measure, for in his heart Jellal harbored a powerful feeling for her, though he could not tell which.

—P+P+I—

Jellal Marvell did not dance any more that night. His full attention was centered on Erza Scarlet, who for an unfortunate perversity of the Mashiverse had once again been assaulted by that abominable human and his sequel. Since Erza had nothing to do but literally with all the sobriety and self-control that characterized her to send the Trimens flying with a kick, she focused almost exclusively on Lucy and Natsu. Inexplicably she observed in her sister all the happiness that a marriage based on sincere affection could provide.

" _Is this what the grandmother is talking about?_ " She began to wonder, apart from the fact that Natsu was a noble-hearted, charismatic, rich, excellent fighter who lived only a couple of miles from Magnolia; exquisite additives that were more than enough to approve. Bisca listened with astonishment and amusement to the optimistic but modest hopes that Erza harbored with respect to Lucy and Natsu, and she said everything she could to encourage her, which in fact happened. But that interval of tranquility did not last long, for about midnight, when the party was more than lively, the service was visibly affected.

Natsu left his pleasant conversation with Lucy, Laki, Bisca and Erza, and then went out to find out what was happening. Erza saw that Natsu was not coming back, and with total dissimulation she excused with the girls and once in the corridor she began to walk at a rapid pace re-equipping her sword. The sudden departure of Titania in the hall was quickly noticed by the young Marvell. Jellal got up to follow Erza trying not to attract anyone's attention. An unusual state of anxiety took hold of Jellal, when to cross corridor after corridor, did not find any trace of the redhead girl, until descending by a staircase arrived until the arsenal of the house. As he entered the dark room, he witnessed a chilling scene. The knight woman and his friend were blocking the departure of a mob of more than twenty abhorrent, including the service personnel. It was totally unheard of for the three magicians to find such abominable numbers in the house after having been patrolling the area for weeks. The only explanation that could have occurred to them was that at least one abominable survivor of the Nappiefield massacre remained very well hidden in that place.

"Natsu," Erza pointed at the Dragon Slayer who had fired both fists with fire, "You cannot use your flames in such a small space. You'll end up burning the house." Jellal smiled as he heard aloud what he was thinking. "Leave this to me." Erza stepped forward to attack the monsters.

"If you'll excuse me," Jellal interrupted, approaching the magicians, "will you give me the honor to deal with this matter?" He asked gallantly. "I would hate it if you ended up scruffy because of this unpleasant activity."

"Go ahead," Erza agreed reluctantly, as she was invited could not attribute obligations of the owner of the house, but her fury came down when she thought she detected a fleeting and sweet smile on Jellal's face. " _Make him smile?_ "

Erza looked at Jellal, how calm and overconfident he walked to a wall and taking a spear he shot down two sniffed ones he had nearby with fierce yet elegant movements. Somehow, she reminded the dance. Then the ichiyas turned their attention to the young magician, who wrapped in golden light began to move throughout the room decapitating the monsters with his sword. Erza was astonished, the first time she saw that golden glow, the day she left Nappiefield, she thought it was all her imagination, but now she could see it clearly.

"Forbidden magic." She murmured.

"Trying not to use it unless it's entirely necessary," Natsu confirmed, with his arms folded over his head. "Okay, these _ichiyas_ will not rise."

"Ichiyas?" Jellal asked stranger. It was the second time in the night that he heard that denomination.

"For the Blue Pegasus man who almost killed, the dance did not begin," Natsu explained with a smile. "Erza, do you know him?"

"Unfortunately!" Erza folded her arms in an effort to hide her undisguised disgust. "It's a long story, it's not worth talking about," She said, and looking at the decapitated bodies, added, "Later I'll ask Nab or Macao to incinerate them. In the meantime we must go back and look, lest we should panic if anyone were to notice the absence of these unfortunates," She suggested.

"I'll go and look at the rooms in this part of the house," Jellal said, rather serious and worried, "lest some abominable…"

"Ichiya!" Natsu interrupted.

"Ichiya," Jellal corrected, "It has been loose and we have another surprise."

Titania and the Dragon Slayer nodded, and headed back to the living room. When they joined the party, they found everyone utterly upset. Captain Redfox tried to distract them by touching the _Shooby Boo Dop_ , but his shrill voice only irritated them. Juvia remained alone and depressed in a corner. Cana was sitting on one of the tables drinking a barrel of alcohol, casually the same table on which the master played a cheerful dance, Max hovered around the room letting himself be guided by his broom, the Shadow Gear, as always, made a dispute about who was worthy of the attention of a very overwhelmed Levy, and beyond, a similar scene happened with Mermaid Heel's magicians and the Trimens. Erza watched all this with a tick in the eye. It was as if everyone had agreed, who was capable of making the worst of the ridiculous, and although she was used to this kind of thing in the guild, Titania had to admit that this behavior would be worth to the members of Fairy Tail the beating of their lives.

The rest of the evening it no offered relief her. Ichiya did not leave her alone all night; he was annoying her every time approached. But on the other hand, his presence drove everyone away; at least Erza would no longer have to endure the humiliation of being watched by Jellal, who was often very close to her, though not enough to start a conversation. Erza supposed that the cause was because he was not willing to raise the subject of Kagura Mikazuchi.

After midnight, the wizard saint silently retreated to one of the terraces, a small escape from the bustle, disappointments and censorship. Jellal was very impressed by how much his perception of life had changed. Life, simple for all those magicians of Fairy Tail, who needed no reason to demonstrate to the maximum how much they enjoyed living, who loved to live! Although many times that it took to them to act like ridiculous clowns. His life was only burden and guilt, a heavy mud trail with a distant promise of redemption, but only that, a promise, and a race for survival. He had no space in it to rest or to think about the future or love. Love, not something that had ever crossed his mind, thanks to Richard, but after seeing Natsu, who was sincerely the most clueless guy on the face of Earth Land and whose only interest in life was to toast abominable, to fall gradually into the most foolish, the in love, how to know if he wanted to wait?

Would Natsu marry? That was still to be seen, Miss Heartfilia seemed to have serious doubts about it, had noticed in his way to act with the hairy, is not supposed to be a little more expressive?

"You're not serious about, Natsu."

Whether he wanted to or not, Jellal ended up listening to that interrogation coming from the adjoining terrace. Jellal refused to turn his face to the place where surely the Strauss sisters had cornered Natsu, did not want to be taken as an impertinent. After a while, he heard a slight affirmative whisper from Natsu and finally, a cry of victory from Mira, so powerful that it almost made him deaf.

"Sister!" Lissana rebuked her sister.

"How do you plan to commit Natsu? Will you talk to the master? When is the wedding? Have you ever thought of coming to live in Fairyshire?" The demon girl asked the Dragon Slayer, unable to control her happiness.

"Do not rush, Mira. I just realize how special and important Luce is to me, I think if I tell you, I'll probably end up confusing her or letting her go."

"Okay, but you should not wait too long, lest somebody get ahead of you."

Inevitably, Miss Strauss began to relate the plans for the most fabulous wedding that Nappiefield Park had seen, and which she had predicted for two months thereafter. As the voices subsided, Jellal assumed that the trio had withdrawn into the house.

"Compromise?" Jellal smiled and looked up at the sky, "Special and important to me?"

:-:-:-:

ENDING: _Hawk Nelson - Somebody Else_

* * *

 **NOTES OF THE AUTHOR**

1\. …tango of Gardel. Por una cabeza (1935) is a classic tango composed by Carlos Gardel; and words are Alfredo Le Pera.

2\. As the World Falls Down is a song written by David Bowie for the soundtrack of the film Labyrinth (1986)

* * *

:-:-:-:

 ** _***Romance is possible even in a world dominated by ichiyas***_**

 ** _To all for you who read, enjoy, follow and comment PPI, thank you very much!_**

 ** _We will read us soon..._**


	8. Idle Hands

_Fairy Tail not belongs to me is owned by Hiro Mashima_

 _The cover belongs to omake of Hiro Mashima 'Fairy Tail of the dead'_

* * *

—PRIDE + PREJUDICE + ICHIYAS—

A Fairy Tail fanfic 100% ~ _meeeeeeeeen_ , inspired by the omake of Hiro Mashima, _Fairy Tail of the dead_ and the novel by Seth Grahame-Smith, _Pride, prejudice and zombies_ (Austen, J. 1813, _Pride and Prejudice_ )

 **WARNING:** Gruesome scenes of ichiyas who terrorize and sniff humans

:-:-:-:

OPENING: _Escape the Fate - You are so beautiful_

* * *

—o8o—

—IDLE HANDS—

:-:-:-:

THE NEXT MORNING the fairies set out for Magnolia Town armed with their respective muskets. They had barely gone a mile from Fairy Hills when Juvia, who had decided to take the lead, stopped abruptly and motioned for the girls to do the same. Juvia wielded her musket, but none of the other fairies knew what it was pointing at, for the road was clear and there was nothing suspicious of them attacking them.

But after a few moments, deer appeared, jumping through the path and the fairies pointed their muskets at the trees, ready to face the legion of ichiyas they suspected, and they would soon appear. The first to come out from the trees was a woman, dressed in a white wedding dress. Juvia crushed the creature with a shot to her face, after which Levy leaned the barrel of her weapon against the abominable head and sent it quickly to the Tartars.

"It's a pity," said Cana indifferently, recovered from the incident at the orphanage, "Yo waste a dress as beautiful…"

 _~meeeeeeeeen_

The shriek of another ichiya heading toward her direction interrupted her. He had a long white beard, a sturdy body, and was covered with a blacksmith's apron. Erza and Lucy aimed and fired their muskets. Lucy's bullet embedded itself in one of the monster's eyes and Erza's wounded his neck, separating the head from the body. These ichiyas followed others, each of whom was killed as fast as the last, until the roar of magic ceased.

Sensing that the danger had passed, the fairies laid down their weapons and decided to proceed to Magnolia. But a noise from the forest forced them to delay their plans. It was a shrill cry, neither human nor animal, but distinct from any cry that the fairies had heard. The noise intensified as it approached, and the girls again gripped their muskets. But when the source of the strange noise appeared, they were immediately deposed.

"Do not!" Lucy cried with horror. "It's not possible!"

An ichiya woman came out of the forest, holding in her arms something extraordinarily rare, something none of the fairies had ever seen, nor did she want to see again, an abominable baby! The baby waved his little hands while emitting an atrocious bellow.

 _~meeeeeeeeen_

Erza raised her musket, but Cana hurried to grasp the barrel of the weapon.

"You shouldn't do it!" Cana exclaimed with anxious tone.

"Have you forgotten the law of the fairies? Or the oath you made before the fallen Magnolia orphanage?" Titania's eyes had darkness, an absence, as if her soul had left her so that heat and compassion could not intervene.

"It's a baby, Erza!" Cana insisted.

"An abominable baby," Erza said, "As abominable as the action I propose to silence him."

The redhead girl reached for her gun again and aimed. The abominable woman one had crossed the middle of the road and Erza pointed to the head of it, with her finger caressing the trigger she decided to lower the weapon, to load it again and to liquidate both. I just had to squeeze. But she could not do it! She felt a strange force stop her, a sensation she vaguely remembered from her childhood. It was a strange feeling, akin to shame, but without the dishonor of defeat, a shame that did not demand revenge.

" _Can there be honor in mercy?_ " she asked herself.

It contradicted everything had been taught her! The instinct of a warrior she possessed. Why could not she shoot? Confused and perplexed, Erza deposited her musket, and the ichiyas entered the forest until they disappeared. Because of the unusual incident and the horrible experience, the fairies agreed not to talk about it again.

:-:-:-:

When the girls entered the Magnolia Camp, they met Kagura and Milliana, who kindly escorted them to the city. The additional presence of two warriors was well received by the fairies, if they were met with more setbacks on the road.

Kagura, aware of the unfortunate fate of the servants at the Nappiefield ball, was dismayed and uneasy. However, she confessed to Erza that her absence from the dance had been deliberate.

"As the date approached, I thought it best not to meet Jellal," The mermaid declared as they walked. "I could not stand the idea of being in the same room with the man who took my brother's life, and that the scenes that could provoke that encounter could annoy other people."

Erza praised Kagura's temperance, which was greater than her, for he recognized that if she had been in her place, she would doubtless have challenged Jellal to a duel.

When they arrived at the guild, the fairies found a messenger pigeon hooting in the entrance, the bird had in its power a letter that came from Nappiefield. The envelope contained a sheet covered with the mysterious script of runes. Erza realized that Lucy's expression changed as she tried to decipher the letter and noticed that it stopped in some paragraphs.

"It's Lissana Strauss," she murmured in confusion. "She says they left Nappiefield, everyone! And apparently have no intention of returning. By this time they must be halfway to Crocus."

Levy immediately snatched the note from Lucy.

"I'm sorry to be such a rude Lucy, but I need to see this." the little blue-haired apologized, and Lucy nodded even though she was not disturbed.

" _We regret everything we leave in that dangerous countryside full of sniffing or as my dear Natsu has begun to call them, ichiyas,_ " Levy began to read, " _more than anything, we regret having to leave far from you dear fairies. But I trust that in the future we can enjoy again our delicious talks._ "

Erza listened to all this with insensitivity and distrust; and although the unexpectedness of the departure of the magicians of Nappiefield surprised her, she did not regret it.

"How unlucky," said Kagura, "You can no longer see yours friends, but there is always the possibility of a reunion. Anyway, what can keep them both in Crocus?

"Lissana claims none of them will return to Fairyshire this summer, as they prepare for the festival," Lucy said.

"But Evergreen is here!" Cana said. "Elfman may returns."

Lucy shook her head, "Evergreen will go with the Rain tribe to the capital in the next few days, they want them to install and monitor the Thunder Palace which has been very effective here in Fairyshire."

"Juvia believes that this whole situation was given so that they definitely do not return," concluded the water mage with aptitude.

"That's absurd! We are talking about Natsu, who in itself has the tendency to act more by instinct than by pressure." Erza replied.

Finally, Levy read the bloodiest paragraph.

" _Jellal is eager to see his sister and we are also eager to meet her. Wendy is a sweet, elegant and stylish girl, and has the ability to calm Natsu during the trips where we need transportation. Natsu admires her a lot and does not intend to leave her company at least until we reach the North Front._ "

Seeing Erza, who saw an expression of deep disgust, and was about to leave, surely looking for Natsu to slice it, Levy read the small but not less amazing postdate.

" _Happy comes with us._ "

"WHAT?" the fairies exclaimed in disbelief.

—oOo—

 _My dear Wendy_

 _I am happy and at the same time anxious because there is not much to see you again. I miss you and I'm counting the hours to meet you at Heavenly. I promise that as soon as I arrive I will tell you everything you want listen, starting with my experience on the battlefield of Oshibana._

 _With love, Jellal_

Jellal read the letter, immediately folded it, and handed it to one of the messenger doves at Kunigi Station. He immediately turned his gaze to Natsu, who was sitting there, submerged in his stormy thoughts.

"Natsu," the blue-haired boy one approached the fire mage, taking advantage of their resting moment, "I think it would be best if you stayed here in Fairyshire."

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"That maybe you should be right, although it's going to be difficult, I would say impossible," He added, "Are you quite sure that Miss Heartfilia loves you enough to ignore that you're leaving, so suddenly?"

"You suggest Lucy does not love me?"

"No." Jellal shook his head. "I think Lucy Heartfilia is not completely sure of her feelings towards you. She is very confused, and after this, it will get even worse. Maybe your reaction is completely contrary to what you expect, and if it never appears in Crocus? I doubt that she is of the same stalker nature as the other lady of water."

"Do you think she'll feel rejected?"

"I can only imagine."

"What should I do?" The alarmed pink-haired boy asked. "You will have heard of our departure by now, and I am sure he will skin me alive."

"I do not think Miss Heartfilia reaches so much," Jellal said confidently, but then became pensive. " _Unfortunately, I cannot say the same thing about her sisters, especially Miss Erza._ " He worried when he imagined the episode of blood, death and revenge that would arise, all because of the blue-eyes demon. "I suppose you must worry."

"I'm honest; I do not like how you say that." Natsu crossed her arms in disgust, until her brain processed the last. "So it's my fault for listening to the girls!" He tugged at his pink hairs.

Jellal smiled. If Richard had listened to what Natsu said during last night's party, she would probably say, " _Natsu and Miss Heartfilia will be the happiest couple_ " or something; and most interesting of all this matter, Natsu would be in complete agreement with the corpulent _preacher of the love_. But to leave in such a sudden way for (according to Mira and Lissana) to increase the affection, never seemed a good idea to him. When have you heard such nonsense? That only happens in the fairy tales and in the twisted mind of the Strauss sisters. Of course, although he always respected the will of his friends, there was a possibility that the celestial spirits fairy would interpret what happened as a rejection and thought that Natsu never had any real interest in her.

" _That would be just what I need, I say we need_ " he had heard Lissana comment with Happy at the time, but he did not mind. What occupied his mind was that he would finally see Wendy; he was going back to Heavenly! As he watched the farms and small towns pass through the carriage window and away from Fairyshire, far from Nappiefield, _far away from Erza_. Jellal felt a strange contraction in his chest as he thought of her. I could not believe I really felt sorry for leaving Nappiefield! What was happening to her? Jellal was so distracted trying to define himself that he did not realize that time passed without being felt.

—P+P+I—

The days passed and a new scene occurred in Fairy Tail, one of those in which the humabominable wizard of Blue Pegasus finished with the face stamped in the wall, after that it dared to sniff to a certain redhead girl without its consent and when Erza was about to cross the little man with a spear, master Makarov interjected.

"Before you continue my daughter, I think it is best that you remember your position as a Fairy Tail mage and do not respond to the provocations of this abom-Ichiya.

"You're right, master," said the mage, holding back her lance. "I am a warrior and I will not be provoked."

Soon the master called the redhead girl, "Erza, I've noticed Lucy suffers from love affairs."

She shook her head.

"Congratulations. Apart from getting married, it's a good idea for a girl to have a love affair from time to time. It gives her reason to reflect, and makes her stand out among her friends."

"Is that what you think, master?"

"Of course, otherwise what's the point of living?" Said the old man, looking at Cana sitting in the bar, flirting with a handsome boy, "and I wonder, when will it be up to you? I do not think you stand for a long time to see you eclipsed by Levy or Laki." He said looked up at the girls and sighed. "It's your turn now; in Magnolia there are enough magicians and officers to disappoint all the girls of the region. Why do not you choose Fullbuster?"

" _I do not know why, but Juvia is deeply embarrassed._ "

"He is a pleasant boy," Makarov added, ignoring that from a dark corner in the guild a cloud of shadow and depression began to take over the atmosphere.

"Thank you, Master, but I'm content to be the bride of death. We cannot all be lucky for Lucy," Erza said sarcastically.

"True," answered the master. "But it is a consolation to think that no matter how much a disappointment of love makes you suffer, you have such an unpleasant suitor that no doubt will give flavor to your life," he smiled candidly, "an unpleasant suitor who happens to be behind you."

"What the hell?"

The grim silence of the moment was interrupted by a thundering punch on the square face of the man and a scream of death that rumbled throughout Fairy Tail Hall.

 _~meeeeeeeeen_

"That's our Erza," Macao joked and prepared to drink, "There it is, showing as little affection for that old man as for the abhorrent she's got to head off.

After that embarrassing incident, Erza went out on the terrace of Fairy Tail and found Lucy sitting on the roof. Her heart was torn between concern for the blonde girl and the tempting idea of immediately moving to Crocus, demanding an explanation, and perhaps…

"Now I see it clearly." Lucy began to speak, releasing Erza from her not very cordial thoughts. "Natsu's behavior," she said. "If my feelings towards him were noticed, he has saved me the dilemma that would have been to discover what he feels."

"I do not believe it! Do not you remember our stay at Nappiefield, Natsu's attentions to you? How, despite going out to chase after the abhorrent all day, was there still time to see you? Besides, Mirajane has always been on your side. I dare say that all this is just a misunderstanding."

Lucy shook her head.

"Lucy, no one who has seen them together can doubt Natsu's affection for you," exclaimed Erza. "But remember that you are a warrior; do not let your feelings soften you! And if it hurts so much, let me go to Crocus and give him his due."

"Erza, you should not harbor those feelings of revenge. Do not rush into believing that my sadness is because I feel offended."

"Natsu Dragneel's conduct have no rationale, nor are his actions intended to harm, not even Gray or Gajeel," Erza replied. "But one can make a mistake and cause suffering without offending or hurting someone on purpose. Unthinking, disregard for the feelings of others and lack of firmness are serious offenses against honor."

"Do you attribute his conduct to any of these faults?"

"All. But if I continue, I will dislike you by saying what I think, so I'd better shut up."

"Do you think I should forget him?"

"That's something you have to decide for yourself. I can do nothing more than wish for your happiness, although for that I have to insist and offer you my sword and go to Crocus to skin Natsu Dragneel."

"I appreciate your good intentions," Lucy replied with a smirk. "But I do not think that contributes much to my happiness. As for whether Natsu is in love with me," she sighed with sorrow, "I think only time will tell."

And from that moment on, they barely mentioned the name of Natsu Dragneel again.

—oOo—

After a week dedicated to avoiding to head off the archetype of perseverance and to correspond their declarations of love (or failing to respond in the most painful way possible), the early arrival of Grand Magic Game's in Crocus forced the Trimens to return to their guild. The members of Blue Pegasus said goodbye of their colleagues in Magnolia Town, wishing their soon reunion in the capital during the festival.

"I want them to arrive at their destination, safe and sound, because for some time now the roads are so full of abhorrent that it seems inevitable to run into them," the master commented as he watched the Trimens get lost on the road.

"But I'm sure it'll be an exception with them," Erza said with a grin.

:-:-:-:

The next day, the guild had the pleasure of receiving the respected Shito Yajima in person. He was a wise man, chivalrous, kind and appreciated by all members of Fairy Tail. Erza respected him a lot, and there was deep respect among them. On the first occasion he had to talk to her alone, about what had recently happened in Fairyshire, Mr. Yajima told him honestly what he thought about it.

"Oh, the little prank of Macky's grandson was useful after all," he smiled remembering that incident during the Harvest Festival.

"Mr. Yajima, this is serious." Erza rebuked him indignantly.

"I do not blame Lucy," the old man returned to the matter in question, "If I could have managed to conquer Mr. Dragneel."

"Apparently it was a good match for Lucy," Erza said with annoyance.

"I'm sorry it did not work. But such things happen frequently. A boy like Natsu who only looks for adventures and fights never falls in love, and when something like that happens, the feelings are so confusing that when he realizes it's too late."

"An excellent comfort in a way," Erza said not very satisfied, "But it does not help us. I can offer my right arm to see them together, for he was hopelessly in love with her."

"Tell me, was I very hopelessly in love?"

"As wildly as can be the Vulcans of Mount Hakobe. Each time they saw each other, it was firmer and more evident."

"Poor Lucy! With your character, it will take some time to get over it. It would have been better if it had happened to you; I suspect you would have cracked Natsu's belly and strangled him with his own intestines."

The redhead girl nodded, revealing her disgust and indignation. The mistreatment to which the fairies had been subjected was disproportionate and Titania found it humiliating that it went unpunished.

After that, Yajima distributed the gifts he had with him and described what was happening in the capital city; spoke of several subjects as diverse as the recent victories against the abhorrent and the preparations for the Festival of the Games. The former member of the Magic Council remained for a week in Magnolia. The master took great pains to entertain his old friend, who every day had a party at Fairy Tail Hall and invited many of the officers, including Gray Fullbuster and Captain Redfox.

"Do you think I'll be able to convince Lucy to come with me to Crocus?" The old man asked Erza during one of those bustling meetings. "A change of scenery will suit you and you may want to get away from Fairyshire for a while."

Erza was very pleased with this proposal, convinced that Lucy would willingly agree.

"Besides," added Yajima, "with the start of the Games we're going to have so much to do in the restaurant that it is unlikely that she will meet Mr. Dragneel unless he comes to visit.

"That's impossible, because at the moment Natsu is in the custody of his friends, and Jellal Marvell will not allow under any circumstances to leave _Domus Flau._ I hope for the good of both that they are not.

The old man could not help but notice when Erza mentioned the name of the wizard saint in an annoying tone. Despite being present as a projection of thought at the Hanami festival, he was sure to remember when Erza said without any delay that Mr. Marvell was a very proud and bad-tempered man. But he had also seen the behavior of those two during the recent Nappiefield ball.

"You talk as if you are resentful, you must be careful of everything you say."

"On the contrary, it is he who must be careful what he says and what he does! Or he will leave forever. We are both warriors, and the honor of a warrior requires retribution," Erza said referring to Kagura Mikazuchi.

Yajima was thoughtful. Although he knew the details of this delicate matter, he decided that the best thing would be to wait for Titania to be aware of everything that happened from Jellal's own lips, so that the morning he left for Crocus decided to predispose the redhead girl to that dangerous dialogue.

"I have information on your holy magician," he said, and immediately he noticed that the atmosphere had turned dark and gloomy. Carefully he continued, knowing that this would probably awaken Erza's murderous instinct, "You will be surprised to learn that Jellal is not a high-born," once he got Titania's attention, related. "When the Marvell lost their parents during the second battle of Crocus, Jellal was already a prodigy; at the age of nine he had beheaded his first abominable, and when the tragedy occurred he was taken to the capital, separating him from his sister who was hardly a baby. Since then he has been training with a different master every year to improve his technique and his lethal ability. But Jellal never forgot his sister and worked hard to keep her at his side. That's so you see that annihilating abhorrent is not the only thing in life." The redhead girl at the sight of him made a face. "In the time he fought for Wendy's custody, Jellal became some enemies in Court and Council, and after that, you can imagine that they are not exactly places where he can feel at ease.

"And apparently the field, too," Erza grumbled.

Yajima sighed, "He is very skilled in battle and has qualities of leadership, but you already know that. He also has a good heart, often behaving in a detached and generous way. He is very affectionate, kind, affectionate and often too protective with his sister.

"What kind of girl is Miss Wendy?" Erza asked curiously.

"She is a very affectionate and sweet girl, about twelve or thirteen and, as I understand it, a promising mage. Since Jellal obtained legal custody, she resides in Westernshire with a lady who is in charge of her training.

So far the talk came; Lucy appeared at the entrance of the guild ready to leave and said, "I promise to write you. I hope to hear from you often, Erza.

"Count on it."

"I expect to return after the Games. I do not plan to leave 8island for all that time. Alzack and Bisca will go to Etherion's demonstration," Lucy added, "and I trust you agree to accompany them."

Of course, Erza could not refuse the request. Attending the Etherion show was a great honor for any wizard.

—oOo—

Time passed without any novelty. Lucy had been in the capital for a week. She had written a few lines home saying that she and Yajima had come safely to Crocus. Erza hoped that when she wrote again, Lucy might say something about Natsu or about his friend, about whom they agreed, _he should not be named_. Lucy wrote again, saying that she had seen Miss Strauss.

 _Lissana seemed a little down, but she was very happy to see me and reproached me for not communicating my trip to Crocus. Naturally, I asked about Natsu and (please do not be angry with me) also for happy. Lissana told me that the two are pretty good, but Natsu has so many commitments with which he should not be named that he hardly sees him._

Erza shook her head. Lucy was exceedingly naive. Erza was convinced that Lissana Strauss had no intention of informing Natsu that Lucy was in Crocus, the question was, why? The days passed and became weeks, until one cloudy morning Erza received the following letter.

 _Dear Erza_

 _To say that I am very confused seems to me little. I know that Natsu knows I'm in Crocus, for something Happy said. Yes, I met him by chance the other day and he told me everything, or so he says that Natsu will not return to Nappiefield, but he did not say it for sure. I cannot understand it. Maybe I was too naive. I ask you please do not say anything to anyone._

 _Lucy_

The letter caused Erza some regret, but immediately she was encouraged to think that Lucy would no longer be blinded by such idiocies and that she would return to the battle. With this in mind she set out to wait for a group of abhorrent coming from a village recently attacked and they had taken over the road. Pushing her swords she rushed over that horde, making its way through the mass of uncontrolled ichiyas, advancing toward Magnolia.

" _There are few people for whom I feel a deep affection, and less that that I like. The more I know the world, the more I dislike it; and every ichiya confirms my conviction that this world is being scoundrels punished. But as long as I have strength, with every breath of life, I will protect my family!_ "

The heads and severed limbs of the abhorrent flew through the air and fell to the ground bleeding the road, while Titania thought that there is no purpose nobler than the protection of their loved ones, Fairy Tail! The feelings of a girl seem insignificant in comparison.

" _You are a stubborn girl, Erza, not to admit that you fell in love with a boy simply for fear of leaving the fairies,_ " the master used to say, to what Erza replied, " _Do not worry, master. I know how to take care of myself and I will try to prevent from breaking heart them any my sisters. I am a magician of Fairy Tail, I have survived the one hundred monsters of Pandemonium, I supported the projectile of the cannon Jupiter and I have seen with my own eyes the world of the celestial spirits. I'm not looking for love right now. I'm not in love with anyone and I certainly do not expect to fall in love with a man who does not suit me. I promise not to rush to believe that I am the object of any magician's love. I have always tried not to get my hopes up and at worst to act cautiously._ "

" _In love?_ " Erza tried to convince herself that she was incapable of feeling such a thing, that it was a subject she could not assimilate and that she had long since abandoned.

" _I have nothing to say against that boy, he has killed a lot of sniffers._ " Bisca, who had followed that story more closely, said to her, " _If it were not because he offended you and you did not give him the opportunity to sorry, it would be an excellent match for you. Do not be carried away by your pride._ "

Titania stood on the road, with the decapitated bodies of the abhorrent around her and the rain falling on her bloody swords.

" _My talents and my time demand that I serve my guild, and I think the Council will be more pleased that it is on the battlefront than on the altar,_ " said the redhead girl, but that powerful conviction was displaced by a thought that involuntary and inexplicably flew far, far away, to a specific place in Westernshire, the Marvell property, Royal Heavenly.

:-:-:-:

ENDING: _Superchic[k] - Bowling Ball_

* * *

:-:-:-:

 ** _***Romance is possible even in a world dominated by ichiyas***_**

 ** _To all for you who read, enjoy, follow and comment PPI, thank you very much!_**

 ** _We will read us soon..._**


	9. Royal Heavenly

_Fairy Tail not belongs to me is owned by Hiro Mashima_

 _The cover belongs to omake of Hiro Mashima 'Fairy Tail of the dead'_

* * *

—PRIDE + PREJUDICE + ICHIYAS—

A Fairy Tail fanfic 100% ~ _meeeeeeeeen_ , inspired by the omake of Hiro Mashima, _Fairy Tail of the dead_ and the novel by Seth Grahame-Smith, _Pride, prejudice and zombies_ (Austen, J. 1813, _Pride and Prejudice_ )

 **WARNING:** Gruesome scenes of ichiyas who terrorize and sniff humans

:-:-:-:

OPENING: _Escape the Fate - You are so beautiful_

* * *

—o9o—

—ROYAL HEAVENLY—

:-:-:-:

JELLAL LOOKED THROUGH the window of the carriage to the abhorrent who wandered through the meadow. A few hours ago he had left Crocus City and was heading towards Westernshire. He breathed a sigh of relief that he was not forced to interrupt the journey to annihilate the monsters that were far enough away so as not to arouse the fear of an imminent attack. He also did not address Era, the headquarters of the Magic Council, although he also remembered that he had to be present as soon as possible to present his report, otherwise, there was a possibility that the members of the Council would take him for a rebel. It was important? No, because as was customary, since leaving Fairyshire, he thinking in… Erza.

" _What is Erza doing? What is she thinking about? Will she be safe?_ " Jellal gave a deep sigh full of uncertainty. He has not seen her in a long time, three weeks! Almost immediately he began to feel fear and doubt invading him, but he shook his head in an attempt to get rid of all those thoughts that at any moment would end up driving him crazy.

" _If I keep thinking of her like that, anyone, even the most skeptical, Erik for example, would think that I'm really in love._ " Himself said alarmed to realize that he even saw the face of that girl in his mind, as if she were there… with him.

" _In love?_ " Jellal tried to convince himself that he was incapable of feeling such a thing, that it was a subject he could not assimilate and that he had long since abandoned. But no, he was not in love, simply because it could not be, it should not be! It would not be fair to fall in love with Erza, that girl so brave and beautiful, strong and intelligent and so…" _Erza._ "

Being her was her best quality, being incredibly determined, reckless and dangerous, and having that determination that did not wane regardless of the dangers or obstacles. Jellal smiled at the thought of that, thinking of her, but that smile was quickly replaced by a grimace of anguish.

" _You do not deserve her,_ " he scolded again harshly, clenching his fists hard.

"Are we there yet?" Natsu, scattered in the seat in front, managed to babble.

Jellal, after hearing that question returned to the harsh and painful reality, although that did not make much difference.

"Did you find a very long trip Natsu?" Happy asked between amused and worried, while he rubbed his back.

The wizard saint was surprised when he noticed that the carriage was already on the path that led to his house. Time passed like a whirlwind, because he did not know if that trip seemed short or long, it did not matter.

The carriage ran along the shadowed roadway, flanked by trees and just over half way. Jellal and what was left of the Dragon Slayer could already envision the magnificent Royal Heavenly Keep. Before they even stopped of the majestic building, unable to stand the wait any longer, Jellal opened the carriage door and jumped down quickly. He entered the house with great strides and if at that moment he took anyone ahead, then he would apologize, all he wanted was to see Wendy!

When he entered the training room, the first thing he saw was a white exceed floated in the air, and kneeling on the ground, in the middle of a magic circle, a small girl with blue hair, who recited an enchantment.

Jellal was touched to hear the sweet voice of his sister, for the first time, in many days.

"Brother!" The blue-haired girl was filled with happiness when she saw Jellal and ran to hug him while he picked her up and twirled her through the air. "I'm so happy you're back!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Me too," Jellal had a huge smile when he returned her sister to the floor, "I even got to believe that I was not coming back."

"Are the territories of the lake so bad?" The little exceed interrupted that pleasant meeting.

"Natsu," Wendy directed that friendly greeting to the newcomer boy, who was standing in the doorway.

The Dragon Slayer responded with a slight nod and retired in silence, because although he was relieved by the end of the trip, he did not feel any enthusiasm for being in Heavenly. Wendy noticed it and as soon as she saw Natsu walking down the hall she asked her brother in a tone of concern.

"Does something happen with Natsu?"

"He's going through a difficult situation." Jellal had no choice but to confess that something bad was happening with Natsu and considering that at any moment they would return to combat Jellal had an idea, "I wish that during the time that Natsu stays here, you help him to be the same as before," he asked his sister. "Would you do it for me?"

And how it could be otherwise, Wendy willingly agreed, "I will do everything in my power, but," the girl made a brief pause, "The magic of healing does not heal the wounds of the heart, dear brother."

"How do you know?" Jellal asked surprised.

"A hunch, do not worry," Wendy clarified, reassuring his brother, "Charle has not told me anything," she smile, "But even I can tell."

At that moment, an older woman with pink hair and red eyes entered the room.

"Girl, I brought the book of enchantments I told you about."

"Mrs. Porlyusica," Jellal said with a wave of his hand, "It's a pleasure to see you again."

"It's you?" The pink-haired woman made a gesture of displeasure and crossed her arms. "I already thought you were dead."

"How do you say that, Porlyusica?" Jellal pretended indignation, "If I even missed you, old witch," he smiled.

"Stop calling me _old_ , okay?" Porlyusica said angry and took out an intimidating broom began to pursue the Commander of the army of the north, a scandalous ridiculous scene of which only a few could be witnesses, this time, the little girl with blue hair, the white exceed and…

"Aye!"

"I should have seen it coming," Charle lamented, shaking her head.

 _And so…_

"I never wanted to interrupt," Jellal apologized watching the garden through the window, "But I could not stand the urge to see Wendy."

"Yes, anyway," the woman replied sourly, "You saw her and now get out of here! I have things to do." Porlyusica gave that talk finished and returned to her own, but noticing that the magician was still in the room said, "What's wrong? Did not I say you were going?"

"I met her Porlyusica," Jellal whispered with a touch of melancholy, "with Kagura."

"Humans are no different from the abhorrent." Porlyusica snapped her tongue and crossed her arms." What they do instinctively, you do it for fun."

"Are you so severe with those of your own kind?" Jellal asked hiding a smile, because he already knew the answer.

"Always!"

"You must be more cautious when it comes to issuing a sentence or you risk being hated and rightly so," Jellal warned. "You can change your mind."

"I will not do it!" Porlyusica answered resolutely. "And it's about time to tell the girl about that issue, or do you prefer me to do it?"

"No," Jellal looked down at the floor. "That's something I must do. I'll do it soon, meanwhile," the wizard saint was alarmed to realize he was rambling, was that normal? He needed to better organize his thoughts. "Tomorrow we'll talk."

"Well, you'll do it by yourself, because I do not want to talk to you." Porlyusica pointed toward the exit door.

Jellal smiled, he knew perfectly well when his presence was annoying and unwanted by that special woman and he withdrew silently raising his hand in farewell.

"Humans," Porlyusica muttered.

—oOo—

The following days did not mean a single minute of peace, since Jellal had to be absent for various reasons. The blue-haired boy had to go back to tedious administrative work; therefore, he had left Heavenly every morning. Finally, one afternoon when he was free, he found Wendy reading amusingly in the garden.

"What are you reading, Wendy?" He asked curiously.

"A magic story," the little girl answered, looking up from her reading. "Really, love. Miss Meredy gave it to me a long time ago, it's very beautiful, but sad," she said thoughtfully. "How far would you be able to reach out of love?"

Strangely, Jellal was affected by that question of his little sister, so he could not help but ask, "What do you mean?"

"This book talks about the first magic," explained the girl, "about a cursed boy and girl who could not be together and then something terrible happened."

"Wendy." Jellal whispered.

Charle's intervention, clearing her throat, interrupted the uncomfortable moment.

"This came to you in the morning," she turned to Jellal waving the letter in her hand. "Read it, you will find it very interesting."

"For real?" Jellal said and Wendy, not wanting to pass for impertinent pretended to return to her reading, while his brother taking that letter began to read.

 _Hello Jellal!_

 _You do not know how relieved I feel to know that you are back in Westernshire, **when we heard about the quarantine we started to believe that you were not going to return**_ **,** _but it is good to know that everything went well._

 _Now I have to give you very bad news, **not to mention, terrible news!**_

 ** _Meredy! I remind you that this is my letter_**

 _The council has met and demands our presence in Era, I hope that it is only a meeting to present our respective reports, maybe they will give us a new assignment **or finally they will send us to the north front.** We have moved to Lupinus until we are reassigned. Come as soon as possible, **we are in an amazing place!**_

 _Ultear **and Meredy**_

Jellal sighed when he finished reading that letter from Ultear or was it Meredy? Wendy was about to ask what the letter was saying, but Jellal said, "It's from Crime Sorcière, Ultear and the others returned from their last mission. Would you mind if I go to see them?"

"And since when my brother has to ask me permission to go out to see his friends?" Wendy replied with a funny smile. "Try to return as soon as possible," she said put on some supplicant eyes, "we have barely had time to chat and that I remember, you still owe me a story."

"What story?" Jellal asked bewildered.

"The story of that girl you met in Fairyshire."

"How did you know about Erza?" Jellal asked, not remembering to mention her at any time.

"Aye!" was heard from somewhere nearby.

"And so, the mystery is solved." Charle raised that sarcastic comment.

"Miss Mirajane once wrote to me about some incredible things that Happy undertook to confirm," Wendy explained. "He told me you had _an unfortunate link with a girl in Fairyshire._ "

"It was nothing." Jellal became tense or nervous and did not really know and did not give importance, "I'll tell you as soon as I return soon, and please, take care of our Natsu."

:-:-:-:

Soon, Jellal left Heavenly and while he was heading towards the Crime Sorcière base in Lupinus, he thought about how difficult it was to get used to the relaxed atmosphere of the safest region of Fiore. In fact, to hear of the presence of a horde besieging some small town, was a novelty.

" _The problem is not the lack of action, in Fairyshire we had to be alert, even in peacetime,_ " he said rested his chin on the palm of his hand. He was sure that this sensation would pass to him immediately, that he would become accustomed to the tranquility of Westernshire, to the tedious life behind a desk.

Arriving at Lupinus, the address that said the letter, Jellal met Ultear, a magician with black hair, who received him with a smile that did not inspire any confidence.

"You're fast," the witch greeted as a joke as they entered the room.

"I was very surprised by the letter you sent me this morning," Jellal replied.

"Until you finally deign to appear," said a girl with pink hair waiting in the hall and added pointing with her finger, "She said you were dead."

"What?"

"It's not true." Ultear shrugged.

"Whatever you say," Jellal crossed his arms indignant.

"How is Wendy?" The pink-haired girl asked.

"Excellent, Meredy," Jellal replied with a smile. "Much stronger than the last time I saw her."

"Yes, I'm glad," Ultear interjected and then spoke with a higher tone. "Erik or low or I'll look for you!"

"I challenge you." That voice was heard from some corridor on the upper floors of the house, which belonged to the Poison Dragon Slayer.

Ultear ran up the stairs, moment that Meredy took the opportunity to ask, "Jellal, what do you think if we first take a walk through the wall?"

"I do not know, maybe I should stay," Jellal answered when he heard the screams and struggles on the top floor.

"It will not take long," Meredy insisted. "I can guess that Erik will come, too." she smiled.

"If you put it that way," the blue-haired boy sighed defeated.

—oOo—

"Do not you think something strange is happening?" Wendy asked Charle as they drank tea on one of the terraces that faced the garden.

"What do you mean?"

"Jellal, since my brother arrived, he has not stopped joking and smiling and Natsu… I wonder, why will he be like that?"

"For a girl," Charle replied in a neutral voice because she was not sure if Wendy meant Natsu or Jellal or both.

Wendy assumed this last, so she quickly asked, "Is that girl involved with the other girl?" she whispered. "Miss Erza?"

"Yes, both are Fairy Tail magicians," Happy suddenly appeared interrupting the conversation.

"Happy!" Wendy exclaimed in amazement and Charle rolled her eyes.

"They call themselves the _Fairyshire's Fairies_ ," Happy continued. "Sisters in adversity and fight and Erza is the older sister of all."

"Fight sisters?" Wendy said thoughtfully. "And while Natsu spent time with Miss Erza's sister, was my brother with…?"

"No," Charle shook her head. "It's complicated."

"They were never so much alone," Happy was in charge of clarifying everything, "And the time they were together was not pleasant for neither of them, the truth was very funny."

"Can you tell me, Happy?" Wendy asked, moved by curiosity.

"I would not recommend it," Charle protested, "But I'm curious too and then male cat?"

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed and began to relate. "It all started a month ago, at the Fairy Tail Hall party…"

—P+P+I—

Although Jellal had once walked on the walls of Lupinus, he was always impressed by the sight of them. The perimeter wall had an exorbitant height and appearance, adorned by some fortified tower or embrasure. As a whole, that castle city was so huge that it seemed incredible that it had been built by human hands.

Surprisingly, Jellal halted his footsteps and leaning over the battlement, he cast a melancholy glance toward the ashen horizon and murmured, "If we were in Fairyshire it would be six in the afternoon."

"It would be six o'clock anywhere in Fiore," Ultear said oddly.

"I mean," Jellal replied his eyes lost in the distant mountains, "That at this hour there would be a beautiful _scarlet sky_ , I do not see anything here."

The witch was speechless; she missed seeing the blue-haired boy that way, she thought maybe he felt nostalgic, " _for leaving Fairyshire?_ "

"At least you're in Westernshire, at any time you can go home with Wendy," Meredy commented nonchalantly, keeping her balance as she walked along the edge of the wall. "Jellal, do you feel good?" the girl asked when noticing that Jellal was in another universe.

"Of course," Jellal nodded knowingly that he was not deceiving anyone.

"Really?" The boy with the red hair that accompanied the walk laughed sarcastically. "I see you so distracted, maybe… no," he shook his head. "It must be an idea of mine," he insinuated, with a wicked smile. "But I suppose it will be because of your _fatal encounter_ in Fairyshire," he said. "I'm very sorry."

"Are you sorry, Erik?" Jellal asked reproachfully. "Did you know I was thinking about that the girl of Fairyshire?"

"There the reason for your distraction." Ultear concluded.

"So you've fallen in love?" Meredy addressed that question to Jellal. "Then you're tolerant of being distracted." She shrugged, "Everything for your lady."

"No, Meredy, you're wrong." Erik corrected the girl. "Jellal was thinking of a girl with whom he has outstanding accounts."

"That issue that nobody tells me anything about?" Meredy exclaimed disappointment. "Anyway, we should put an ad that says, _A good-looking guy of twenty-six years, with the title of wizard saint and quite grumpy, look for lady who is willing to follow his step in the annihilation of abhorrent for the rest of her life or by less three months._ What do you say, Ultear?"

"I do not think that's going to work." The Ark Time magician could not stop laughing. "How do you think of those things, Meredy?"

"In desperate times, desperate measures, also, I keep hoping that one day Jellal will find his warrior fairy."

"Warrior fairy?" Ultear showed off that title raising a loud laugh.

" _Warrior fairy,_ " Jellal thought. It so happened that Meredy had come up with the denomination of the Magnolia defenders whose leader was, " _Erza._ "

The thoughts of the blue-haired boy returned to that redhead girl once more. Jellal had long since lost control of everything she thought, but he embraced reality and returned to the meeting table as he listened to his classmates comment on Natsu.

"Jellal, is what I'm listening right? Is Natsu a broken heart?" Richard regretted and Meredy commented, "It is impossible for me to even imagine it."

"I feel very bad for Natsu," Jellal said annoyed with himself. "The worst thing is that I have many reasons to believe that if it continues, this will not end well. The honor of one of the fairies is involved and Fairy Tail has already shown that the debt for a dishonor is paid with blood."

"Maybe you're right," Erik mused. "The best thing in this case would have been to let things take their course."

"And that Natsu ruined it as it usually happens?" Sawyer chuckled mischievously.

"Anyway," said Ultear, giving that talk finished and looking at the members of Crime Sorcière began to relate. "I just received the report that abhorrent hordes are lurking in North Heavenly in Westernshire, in a few weeks it will be hundreds," she said in a worried tone.

"But we already got rid of all those abhorrent," complained a white-haired wizard, ignoring the man who slept beside her. "Where do they reproduce?"

"North Westernshire is mountainous," Jellal said quite seriously. "Even if they meet it will take days to arrive and any of those ichiyas who dare to set foot in Royal Heavenly will see its end."

"Ichiyas?" Meredy asked with a curious smile.

"Long story," Jellal answered, downplaying the matter.

That assembly, the first in several months, continued on a regular basis, with the presentation of reports, the formation of teams, new assignments, representations and preparations for the early incursion into the lands of the north, without neglecting the adjectives used and the witty comments that looked more like poisonous daggers directed at anyone who was not alert, a typical meeting.

"Are you going to stay here tonight?" Meredy asked Jellal as soon as the meeting was over.

"No, I promised Wendy that Heavenly would return as soon as possible," Jellal excused himself.

"Then we'll see each other when you get back from Akane," Ultear said with a smile.

"Keep without being sniffed until then." Meredy said goodbye effusive.

—oOo—

Jellal returned to Heavenly after the meeting with Crime Sorcière. How it could be otherwise, I thought of Erza. When he arrived, he entered the house and, greeting everyone, walked through the corridors at a quick pace to the training room to see Wendy, because she remembered that she had wanted to show her progress in the fight, but he stopped his hand on the latch of the door to realize that his little sister and pink-haired friend had a serious conversation.

"For all I heard, I think they are for each other, do you both feel the same affection?" Wendy asked.

"I'm not sure she loves me as much as I love her," Natsu answered and then laughed aloud. "Excuse me, Wendy; really, I do not know what stupid things I'm saying."

Jellal was sad to hear Natsu, to hear him repeat his words. " _If we both felt the same affection,_ " he sighed.

"Miss Lucy," Wendy mused, "Must be incredible because of the way Happy expresses herself about her."

Natsu looked at the little blue-haired girl carefully and Wendy noticed his pain when he finally declared to her, "Lucy is… Lucy."

"Does she know? Maybe you should go back to Fairyshire and tell her."

"Do you think I can do that?" Natsu asked distressedly. "To tell Luce what I think I feel, how special is she to me?"

Jellal noticed the bitterness in Natsu's voice and decided it was time to put an end to the conversation. He pushed with his hands the huge doors of the room opening them wide and entering greeted.

"I'm home now." He smiled.

"Brother!" Wendy exclaimed. "It's good that you arrived early."

"I promised I would," Jellal answered with a shrug.

"How's everybody?"

"I think that well, they have not lost that strange sense of humor that they have, especially Meredy, you know how happy she is."

"Jellal, could you tell me what motivated you to come earlier?" Natsu asked.

"All in due time Natsu," Jellal replied. "I will tell you the news during dinner," he said inviting Natsu and his sister to go to the dining room to taste the food he had ordered to serve.

—oOo—

"I'm sorry to have to leave again." Jellal apologized to Natsu and went back to review the documents he had on his desk. "I would not do it if the matter was not important."

"Job?" Natsu pointed out, looking distractedly at the nothingness.

"No, this time it's the Magical Council." Jellal sighed.

"What happens?" Natsu asked.

"Etherion," the blue-haired boy muttered. "Etherion is our ultimate weapon."

"Have you seen his destructive power?" Natsu reproached Jellal. "It has the power to destroy an entire country."

Jellal look at Natsu, wanting to see in his face some expression different from the disappointment that had presented the last days, really cared for him. But he gave up when he did not find anything.

"I should go to Akane Beach soon to the Etherion demonstration," Jellal said, taking a thinking attitude. "It has been a good time since I have not attended a session of the Magical Council that they may feel off ended and even threatened by my disappearance."

"Maybe I also have to go there. Sorry, I'll go, too?"

"No, Natsu," Jellal replied, shaking her head, "The trip is very long and I do not want you to break down, the best thing is that you stay here, Erik was not too excited to travel either. Richard and me can take charge without any problem. Besides, I feel safer with you here to take care of Wendy." He smiled.

At that moment, Wendy ran into the study and said, "Chelia arrives tomorrow!" she exclaimed. "I am anxious to show her my new magical power. I've practiced a lot and I want to show you before you leave."

"I have a better idea" Jellal gave a smile, "Why do not you show it to me now?"

"Sure, are not you tired from the trip?"

Jellal laughed, "You know I'm never too tired for you," he reproached to Wendy. "Only I'll be serious."

"I will also fight seriously!" Wendy replied.

For the first time in several days, Natsu flashed a broad and contagious smile and exclaimed, "This I want to see!"

And so, brother and sister had a fight in the training room.

Jellal and Wendy kept their eyes fixed on the other. Both began to release the magical power, which made the enclosure tremble. The first movement was Jellal, who made use of the _meteor_ attacked the girl with a kick that she blocked with her arm. Wendy did not stay behind and increasing her speed with _Ile Vernier_ attacking with the _sky dragon's wing_. Jellal backed away avoiding the blow with his hands, but he did not count on Wendy jumping in the air and attacking with the _sky dragon's claw_. The Dragon Slayer was left unprotected and Jellal took the opportunity to attack, but she, moving her hands, created a powerful current of air as a barrier between the two, and directed _sky drill_ to her brother, who after being dragged by the updraft fell to the ground and Wendy totally exhausted sat on her knees.

"Excuse me, I still do not control the Shattering Ligth," the panting girl apologized.

"What are you talking about, Wendy? You were phenomenal." Jellal congratulated her sister, sitting up.

"If he had been a more rested and alert, you would not have done anything to him." Charle flew into the room. "It's Jellal's fault," she said, laying her paws on the floor.

"That's right, only someone stupid can think of facing a Dragon Slayer without using any kind of defensive spell," Natsu laughed. "Hey, Wendy, what do you think if starting tomorrow we train the two together?" he proposed and Wendy nodded.

While the Dragon Slayers planned the training for the next few days, Jellal took the opportunity to ask Charle for a private interview.

"What are you going to do?" She answered resigned.

"Wendy has progressed incredibly fast, right Charle?" Jellal began that conversation by closing the door of his office.

"Wendy is quite motivated with the raid to the north," the white kitty replied, "Which reminds me…"

"Not Charle, I'm not going to back down." Jellal said.

"I'm glad to hear that much." Charle flew to the chair where the blue-haired boy was waiting for her. "But that's not the reason why you asked me to talk, right?"

"Of course," Jellal took a seat, "It's about what you told me, about that meeting in Fairyshire. As you already knew," Jellal put his hands together and thought about what he was going to say, after much meditating, he finally said, "Do you know that I ran into Kagura in the Magnolia Town camp?"

"That's right," said Charle. "I knew you would suffer because of that encounter."

"Are you sure it was that the only encounter?" Jellal asked, unable to hide his annoyance. "Did you know anything about Miss Scarlet?"

"Nothing more than what I had told you before you left for Fairyshire." Charle raised her hand to her head, "That a _scarlet_ _knight_ will pierce your heart."

" _Scarlet kinght?_ " Jellal sighed as he remembered Erza and how Charle had called her _a knight_. And to think that people called her Titania, to think that he had seen her that night in Fairy Tail Hall, that he would turn his face over and over again to see her and only her!

" _A scarlet knight will pierce your heart,_ " rumbled in his head, " _Scarlet? Scarlet like her hair, scarlet like her name… Scarlet._ "

"Did I say something wrong?" Charle asked seeing him so deep in thought.

"No," said Jellal, shaking his head, "Do you think if we continue our conversation as soon as I get back from Akane? Is something happening to you, Charle?" He asked seeing her in shock.

"Nothing."

"Very well," Jellal got up and went to the exit. "I feel tired, because of the combat, you understand me."

"Of course," said Charle. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, do not worry, see you tomorrow."

After crossing the threshold, Jellal closed his eyes and twisted his lips in an incipient smile.

" _Erza, it will be that you,_ " The human and the exceed thought at the same time.

" _I must tell him?_ "

" _I must tell her?_ "

Jellal retired to his room while thinking everything at once, in Kagura and Simon, Wendy and Natsu, Crime Sorcière and the campaign in the north, Etherion, Erza. When was the last time you had to think about so many things at once? He decided that the best thing would be to relax and he blocked his mind from all the problems that worried him and he only focused on one person, on Erza.

:-:-:-:

ENDING: _David Bowie - As the World Falls Down_

* * *

:-:-:-:

 ** _***Romance is possible even in a world dominated by ichiyas***_**

 ** _To all for you who read, enjoy, follow and comment PPI, thank you very much!_**

 ** _We will read us soon..._**


	10. Purely by Chance

_Fairy Tail not belongs to me is owned by Hiro Mashima_

 _The cover belongs to omake of Hiro Mashima 'Fairy Tail of the dead'_

* * *

—PRIDE + PREJUDICE + ICHIYAS—

A Fairy Tail fanfic 100% ~ _meeeeeeeeen_ , inspired by the omake of Hiro Mashima, _Fairy Tail of the dead_ and the novel by Seth Grahame-Smith, _Pride, prejudice and zombies_ (Austen, J. 1813, _Pride and Prejudice_ )

 **WARNING:** Gruesome scenes of ichiyas who terrorize and sniff humans

:-:-:-:

OPENING: _Escape the Fate - You are so beautiful_

* * *

—oXo—

—PURELY BY CHANCE—

:-:-:-:

SOME DAYS AFTER Jellal met with Richard Buchanan in Heavenly's library to plan the trip to Akane.

"I think we should leave as soon as possible. Is it okay if we go out tomorrow morning?" Jellal said.

"Can I know what the rush is, Jellal?" Richard asked strangely. "I never saw you so anxious to leave Heavenly."

"It's not anxiety, Richard, it's worry," Jellal replied. "You know how heavy the Magic Councils are with these issues."

"That's true." Hoteye sighed and added. "I imagine that we will also foresee staying a longer after the test, in case of any eventuality."

"Of course," Jellal nodded suppressing a grimace. It did not make his happy to have to part with Wendy again. Nevertheless, " _At that scale, controlling all that power can become a serious problem._ " Jellal reflected. "With all that movement we will up calling attention to the abhorrent."

"And the least we want is to deal with those creatures." Richard added.

That meeting continued late into the night. Since the Etherion test would be an official event in which a considerable concentration of rulers, legislators, nobles and magicians from all over the continent were expected and any incident would become a true catastrophe, Crime Sorcière magicians should not neglect the more minimum detail, in terms of security measures.

When they finished and after agreeing to meet at Heavenly's entrance the next morning, Richard retreated to his designated room. Charle flew into the library and Jellal, immediately, noticing the presence of the exceed, asked her, "Is something wrong?"

"That depends," she replied with a malicious smile that alarming the blue-haired boy. "You want to know?"

"No," Jellal replied following his instinct, although he may have said it only to avoid an uneasiness. "It is better to let everything as luck would have it."

"I did not expect to hear anything else. But I wonder, what would have happened if you had not fallen in love," Charle choked out a giggle, "really?"

"Charle!" Jellal swallowed thickly, "Are you suggesting?"

"You liiiiike her." Charle insinuated, stirring her tongue with exaggeration, obvious influence of a certain blue cat. "And you may have noticed that you love…"

"Unfortunately," Jellal interrupted that impertinent comment, "I did not have the best dealings with that particular lady."

"I'm not going to lie." Charle put her hands around her waist like a complaint. "There were many ways to offend her."

"I just wish I'd been nicer to her, Charle," Jellal said, annoyed. "It's done, it's too late." he muttered.

"Okay, you need not grieve, Jellal," Charle replied with a pout, "Not yet."

"What do you mean?" The blue-haired boy asked, wrinkling his forehead.

"I will not tell you, but I think it's time you define once and for all what you really want. You will be able to do it?"

"I do not know."

—oOo—

Very early in the morning, Jellal went out to the entrance of Heavenly, where the carriage that would take him to Akane was already, with Richard waiting inside.

"I'm sorry to have to leave you again, you must think I'm the worst of the brothers," he apologized to Wendy as he hurriedly made for the carriage.

"Do not worry, I understand." Little Dragon Slayer looked away trying to hide her grief. "I hope you come back soon."

"Me too and then…"

Wendy turning her face towards her brother.

"I had promised we would spend more time together." Jellal curled his lips into a funny grimace and Wendy was silent to understand the meaning behind that comment.

"We'll talk as soon as I return." Jellal smiled again and, before getting into the carriage, decided to exchange a few words with his pink-haired friend. "Natsu, do not do anything stupid until I get back."

"Me? You are the expert stupid," replied the fire Dragon Slayer, looking towards the nothing, taking the wax out of his ear.

Natsu struggled to be animated, but many times it was possible to perceive the tone of sadness in his voice, but Jellal hoped that his state would not last any longer.

"Good luck on your trip to Akane, brother," said Wendy, waving her hand excitedly.

Jellal corresponded and was about to close the door of the carriage, when he looked up to see Charle flying by. When the exceed reached the carriage, she murmured, "I know that knowing more brought you many problems the last time, but let me give you some advice, for your own good, _stay away from the beach._ "

The wizard saint was uneasy at the warning. He knew that his little friend had said it for all the future situations and possibilities that she was able to see, but for some strange reason he suspected that one of those possibilities included Miss Erza Scarlet.

:-:-:-:

"You do not carry much luggage," Richard said, when they had been traveling for some time. "Did not we agree to stay a few days in Akane?"

"I already told you I do not plan on staying for longer than expected." Jellal muttered, unable to hide his annoyance.

"I imagine the reason."

"Since I was forced to stay in Fairyshire," Jellal sighed in frustration, "I think I have not spent enough time with Wendy."

Richard remained silent, since he was able to fully understand the feeling behind that sigh, _the separation._ He himself had remained separated from his beloved brother for years and before he being invaded by nostalgia and sadness, he took out a book of minutes and began to perform accounts. Jellal, was looking through the window of the carriage, deep in meditation. Even in those moments no matter how hard he tried he could not stop thinking about Erza, about how stormy and frustrating he was, admitting that he had undeservedly fallen in love with her.

A moment, had he really fallen in love with her?

"Jellal, what do you think?" Hoteye's sudden question drew the blue-haired boy from his thoughts.

"Nothing," Jellal replied. "Nothing worthwhile."

Richard laughed.

"I was Hoteye, how do you think I got that name?" Richard reproached Jellal taking a pair of fingers to the height of his eyes. "I know you think about something important, otherwise, you would not be so thoughtful. Tell me, what it is about?"

"Actually Richard, I was thinking about how long I stayed in Fairyshire. There was a rather strange problem with Natsu." Jellal commented nervous, hoping to divert Hoteye's attention.

"Strange?" Richard asked with considerable interest.

"Yes, with respect to what we talked about the other day in Lupinus," Jellal began to explain. "He got too attached to that Fairyshire girl. I did not see any problem, so I noticed that that affection was transforming into something else. I imagine you've reached the same conclusion." Jellal fell silent to sort out his ideas. "Yes, he fell in love." He sighed.

"Everyone falls in love, why should Natsu have to be different?" Richard replied. "What happened then?"

"The usual, he was not sure of his true feelings and it is already difficult to know what Igneel's son feels. Moreover although praised by the Natsu's attentions, the lady never showed any kind of correspondence to him, except friendship. And I think it's better that it was in friendship."

"You say that Natsu was very much in love," Hoteye put his hand to his chin to think, "Did not you do anything? how strange, it's really very strange."

"For him, I would expect him to have been frank and straightforward with the lady, however," Jellal shook his head disappointed, "It has come to me to note, that in matters of these, Natsu is a zero to the left."

"Like you?" Richard smiled when he noticed the indignation in Jellal's face. "But tell me, what did you do?"

Jellal, regaining his composure, answered, "As for what I did, I'm not sure. I thought it was time for Natsu to learn to make his own decisions," after reflecting for a moment he added, "It's what I did not do that bothers me, if I had not allowed the girls to convince him to leave…"

"I get it. But in my opinion, you helped him to throw everything away, did you do it on purpose?"

"I admit was desperate to see Wendy," Jellal confessed, "After seeing all that anguish, his strange behavior and the lack of concentration that almost cost him his life. No, I could not leave it loose without him alone put himself in danger or someone else. Before that, I prefer to keep an eye on it and away from Fairyshire, but I never thought that all this would affect me so much…"

"Affect him, Jellal," Richard corrected.

"Oh yes, of course," Jellal corrected. "Anyway, I keep hoping that this was just a passing whim and not love."

"Oh, love, it's a mystery!" Richard sighed excitedly, preparing to give an extensive chair about his favorite subject all over the world, the same subject that Jellal, given the circumstances, should never have touched.

" _You're a stupid!_ " Jellal scolded himself.

"I never fell in love, but when I saw the others," Richard, ignorant of the suffering of Jellal, continued, "I think it's a pleasant experience.

"Are you sure?" Jellal asked with a certain irony.

"Of course!" Hoteye answered. "You just have to imagine it, you and that special lady walking through a meadow covered in bloody flowers, holding hands, jumping, killing abhorrent in the light of a romantic sunset."

"What if who ends up without a head is me?" Jellal murmured, looking at the landscape through the window, remembering the sensation of having a sharp blade under his neck.

"And why would it happen?" Richard asked curiously.

"I do not know," Jellal replied somewhat uncomfortably. It was hard for him to believe that after so many evasive actions, he had ended up involved in a situation that he had wanted to avoid from the beginning. Was he doing it on purpose? Resigned, he sighed and exposed what was hidden in his head and heart too.

"When I considered, as a warrior, I must fight the battles of humanity. Wherever I look, I feel the darkness grow. As a magician of Crime Sorcière, eradicating darkness, it is my most sacred duty. Besides, there is that debt to Simon's sister, who is a magician of Fiore's elite and a great swordswoman. I made a promise," Jellal clenched his fists tightly. After remaining silent, he continued, "If it were just me, none of this would matter, but you know that's not the case. Richard, tell me the truth, do you think that someone with all these objections has the right to think about love? And if that were not so," he said the last statement with deep sadness, "I doubt very much that there is a girl who corresponds to me."

"Nonsense, I'm sure you only say it because you're afraid of falling in love. Crime Sorcière exists because we believe in the atonement of our sins and those of this world that is not big enough, dark, dangerous, or abominable to find the right girl. It is a matter of time for both things to happen," Hoteye assured him. "Moreover, I am completely convinced that both will find you when you least expect it."

Jellal smiled, grateful to Richard for his words and the breath he found in them. But he barely had time to do it, for both he and Hoteye heard the moans of the abhorrent that resounded through the forest on both sides of the carriage and the forced silence that followed was used by Jellal to reflect.

" _Maybe he's right._ " Jellal allowed himself to smile at the thought of an opportunity with Erza, but shaking his head immediately dismissed any future that he had imagined at her side. No, it was not fair to do that to her, he had to protect her, protect her at all costs!

" _It is better that I stop thinking about this, it only distracts me…_ "

Jellal's thoughts were interrupted as soon he felt the carriage shake and then stop suddenly. When he got out of the car, after contemplating the chilling landscape before his eyes, he rubbed them to make sure he was seeing what he was seeing. He looked from one side of the path to the other, without believing what he saw.

"What happened here?"

—oOo—

 _A few hours ago, purely by coincidence…_

Erza carefully reread the last letter she had received from Lucy, before she left Fairyshire, reflecting and stopping at each paragraph that conveyed a sense of anguish, disappointment and shame, suffered by the celestial spirits fairy. But she barely had the chance to be affected by this, because at that very moment, the magical car in which she was traveling in the company of her sisters stopped abruptly. Almost immediately, the fairies heard the dissonant and very close (too close) moans of the abhorrent, mixed with the shouts of the coachman and the musket shots that were not left waiting.

If Erza did not possess nerves of steel and a fortitude, the result of many years of training, she would have been stupefied when she removed one of the curtains and found that they were surrounded by more than a hundred ichiyas.

"What does this mean?" Erza exclaimed.

—P+P+I—

Several days had gone by without any major events in Fairyshire because in Magnolia Town a large number of wizards had gathered, so Erza had planned to leave for Akane Beach. At first she had not seriously thought about going there; however, Bisca, had endeavored to encourage the redhead girl to participate in the event of the Etherion test. But it was not until the last hour that the Connell declined their participation, as little Asuka had contracted the long-awaited chicken pox. In compensation, Erza, Laki and the new fairy, a nice and kind girl named Kinana would attend on behalf of the guild and they would stay in one of the best suites of the Akane Resort, with what the trip promised to be very rewarding and Titania was willing to take advantage of it.

The dismissal of the guild was extensive and charged with emotion. The master was especially determined to fill Laki, Kinana and Erza with recommendations. Although the journey to the south of Fiore was a pleasant trip, it did not stop being dangerous. Erza knew that very well, so she was dressed in her new Heart Kreuz armor, in case she needed it. And so it was that around noon, while the girls had a cordial conversation, that magic car was attacked.

The abhorrent who had taken over the road and were finishing sniffing a caravan that was heading towards Akane, were preparing to advance against them. Erza immediately got up and taking her sword, she ordered the fairies to stay inside the car. She opened the door with a kick and went outside. From there she found that the situation was much worse than she had anticipated, because instead of a hundred abhorrent, she observed that there was twice as much. The leader of the fairies witnessed the last moments of the coachman, who shot awkwardly at the ichiyas and was knocked off his seat on the ground. The monsters that were closer held him tightly preventing him from escaping and began to rub their wet noses on the unfortunate, who gave horrendous screams. Erza saw this with nothing she could do to help him, rather than lift her musket and shoot the almost-abominable in his head, giving him an instant death, an act that caused the ichiyas to turn towards the carriage.

Seeing that she and her companions were in real danger, she took a gigantic jump firing her musket while flying through the air and her bullets pierced the heads of several abhorrent. She landed standing next to a rock, after which she began to shoot down the aggressors with her sword, showing all the grace and ferocity of Titania. Her feet, her fists and her sword were too agile for the clumsy horde of ichiyas, which fell like flies. At the time, Laki left the carriage and with her magic, materialized a field of stakes that managed to stop the abhorrent, enough so that Erza could perform such an enormous feat, that only she could dare to do. In record time, the redhead fairy emptied her arsenal. Invoking all the axes, swords, javelins, and knives she had, she directed the deadly weapons at the increasingly uncontrolled monsters and finished them with a single blow.

Erza ran to the magical car, sat on the seat and took the bracelet. The ichiyas surviving the last and extraordinary attack of Titania began to regroup, while Erza allowed the armband to drain the magic power that still remained, driving the car down the road at breakneck speed, until making sure that the danger had passed.

The fairies breathed a sigh of relief when they finally spotted the bay, with the roller coaster towering above the luxurious Akane Resort hotel and the green palm trees, which grew in number as they neared their destination.

Shortly after they arrived at the military camp and although Erza had drained much of her magic, she still had enough energy to walk, so when stopping the car at the inspection point, she did not hesitate to address a noisy complaint to the security manager of the road, who did nothing but listen in silence to the energetic redhead fairy. Everyone present was surprised to see the fierce aspect of Titania, who recounted the details of her eventful journey as quickly as she could, hoping not to talk about it again, except to say that she had never seen such an amount of abhorrent in all her travels, amazed that such a large number had attacked a carriage.

—oOo—

That afternoon Jellal and Richard arrived in Akane and stayed in a modest inn, strategically built on a cliff.

"I need to see the road safety chief right away," Jellal said as he stormed out the door.

"I think it's best to order an investigation as we agreed," Richard said. "But if you are so worried, I can ask the commander of the Akane camp to present a report of the events." he suggesting to see the dissatisfaction in the face of the wizard saint.

Jellal sighed resignedly. Personally, I hoped to get to the bottom of this matter, but remembered that Richard was completely capable of handling the situation. In addition, the Magical Council, once informed of that incident on the road, would soon propose the strengthening of security, so it must be available for any imposed provision.

"It's okay," Jellal muttered grudgingly.

Minutes later, Jellal watched through one of the windows of the inn, as Richard left for the military camp of Akane. He sighed in frustration and then sat down to read a book of ritual magic. Although he enjoyed reading a lot, he felt the need to do something, go out and kill something, whatever!

The hours that passed became eternal. The long-awaited appeal of the Magical Council never arrived and that was going to be one of those few pleasant days, if Richard had not returned with the most disturbing news.

" _What, Miss Erza Scarlet is here in Akane?_ " Jellal thought as Richard told his what had happened. " _What misfortune or maybe_ _…_ _"_

"You talked to her?" Jellal asked, anxious to know more.

"Yes, a little," Richard replied with a gesture that indicated that he had had fun with this particular matter and continued. "By the time I arrived, the lady had spread terror throughout the camp _…_ "

Jellal listened attentively and silently. That was not a coincidence, he knew as soon as he remembered Charle's insinuations in Heavenly. Everything was for Erza! there was no other explanation. " _He must have come to the Etherion demonstration,_ " he thought as he paced the room. He was eager to see her, he needed to check one thing, but it seemed inappropriate, appearing as soon as she had reached Akane, so he waited impatiently for the opportunity to meet her, so that it would look like a casual encounter.

—oOo—

After the long and tedious interrogation to which they were subjected, and of being seated long enough to count the spots on the roof, the fairies went to the hotel. When they arrived (fortunately without major setbacks) they were received with rigid courtesy by Lahar, Commander of the fourth division of magical law enforcement. Before such reception, Erza was increasingly convinced that Fairy Tail was under the Council's eye.

Without further delay than the questions and observations of Lahar to the fairies, about the feat of the road, entered the hotel and once in the hall, the Commander welcomed them, repeating the activities and schedules established for the previous of the event. At dusk, Erza was in her room preparing for the (as the informative pamphlet on her comfortable) night of fireworks, when she heard a sudden noise. She listened for a moment and noticed that they were knocking on the door and calling to her. Erza summoned her sword and opening the door, she found Laki and Kinana in the corridor, both agitated and out of breath.

"Erza, you have to get down immediately!" the fairies shouted at the same time and taking the redhead girl by the wrists took her out of the room. Titania asked what was happening but the fairies refused to share what they knew.

"And that's it?" Erza exclaimed with disappointment and disgust. She expected at least that the abhorrent would have invaded the compound, just as when they attack Fairy Tail Hall. "I see only a lot of wizards…" the redhead girl continued with that complaint until raising her eyes mumbled. "Jellal?"

"Erza!" Kinana, who did not notice the perplexed state of the redhead girl, replied with commendable encouragement. "They are not any kind of magicians. They are from Fiore's elite. Is not the youngest one of the wizard saints?"

Erza did not know how to respond, she had been speechless and it was not very helpful to watch the magicians move towards their direction, guided by a very enthusiastic Laki. Who was just after Laki, was quite tall and corpulent, at first glance and good-natured guy. Jellal, who was last, was just as I remembered Fairyshire, so quiet and…

" _Are you looking at me?_ "

"It's a pleasure to see you again, miss." Jellal greeted her politely and Erza just nodded at the same time she thought, " _What is he doing here?_ "

Both remained plunged in a reverential silence, while their companions made the presentations of rigor and concluded the social convention, Richard began to converse with the fairies in a friendly way, with such ease and ease that it would have been a pleasant experience for the redhead girl, she did not feel the need to jump on a balcony, after noticing that Jellal had not stopped looking at her.

Could the night get worse? Indeed. The leaders of the Magical Council, after hearing about the incident on the road, had forced Erza to take part in an exhibition fight against imitating golems1 which took place in the pavilion where they were assembled. Erza resisted vehemently as much as she could, sensing the reason behind such a proposal. However, given the pressure so insistent and fearing that her rebellion could bring problems to the guild, she agreed very reluctantly.

" _It's really a misfortune._ " Erza sighed in disgust. " _Or maybe…_ " In a defiant gesture, she planted her feet on the floor and reequip her fight attire, which consisted of red pants, bandages covering her voluptuous bust and a katana.

" _Maybe I can use this situation to fight fire with fire._ " Erza smiled mordantly and, raising the sword in her hand, predicted her victory.

Nadal, one of the Council's assistants, stood up to signal the start of the fight. The first Lizardman appeared and unsheathed his sword, emitting a shrill scream as he lunged at Erza. When his sword was only a few inches from the neck of the fairy, she was pulled to one side and split the belly of her opponent with the katana in her hand. A new Lizardman appeared in front of the girl, advancing and throwing ninja flying stars. Erza shielded herself from the first thrown star and advanced at the same time that she diverted the trajectory of the other two on either side striking with the sword. She raised the katana on her head with both hands and delivered a blow that beheaded her opponent.

The last three golems 2.5 appeared at the same time surrounding Titania. She took a jump in the air and with a split demolished to the lizards that approached by her flanks. When she fell to the ground, she made a sweep that knocked down the third Lizardman, who was approaching from behind. Before he got up, she stabbed the sword through the creature. Stripped of her katana, she summoned two sword in each hand and brandishing both at the same time, she sliced at will.

"This savage person, how can you be a fairy?"

A faint murmur was heard from somewhere in the room.

"I am not surprised" the old Michelio, unhappy witness of such a show, annoyed, raised that comment.

"Their remarkable destructive capacity and lack of tact are well known throughout Fiore."

Another reaction joined the voices and comments giving rise to an extensive discussion that remained heated the rest of the evening.

The councilors lost no opportunity to comment on Fairy Tail, attributing to Erza's guild the responsibility for hundreds of colossal wrecks, mixed with numerous complaints and various threats about their imminent dissolution, but Erza endured them with all the patience that courtesy imposes.

That was a bad night, one disappointment after another. When she retired, to the solitude of her room, the redhead girl thought about how the next few days would go, how uncomfortable and even odious it would be to have to deal with those people of the Magical Council, so arrogant and authoritarian. It was true that Fairy Tail was never liked by the Council, Erza acknowledged that her guild was intentionally problematic, that a corrective was necessary, but that they had been so ruthless, had exceeded all limits and Erza could not ignore the offense against her guild.

:-:-:-:

ENDING: _David Bowie - As the World Falls Down_

* * *

 **NOTES OF THE AUTHOR**

1\. Golems imitators. The Lizardmen are golems in the shape of anthropomorphic lizards, with the ability to imitate the magic and fighting style of their opponents.

:-:-:-:

 ** _***Romance is possible even in a world dominated by ichiyas***_**

 ** _To all for you who read, enjoy, follow and comment PPI, thank you very much!_**

 ** _We will read us soon..._**


	11. What the hell?

_Fairy Tail not belongs to me is owned by Hiro Mashima_

 _The cover belongs to omake of Hiro Mashima 'Fairy Tail of the dead'_

* * *

—PRIDE + PREJUDICE + ICHIYAS—

A Fairy Tail fanfic 100% ~ _meeeeeeeeen_ , inspired by the omake of Hiro Mashima, _Fairy Tail of the dead_ and the novel by Seth Grahame-Smith, _Pride, prejudice and zombies_ (Austen, J. 1813, _Pride and Prejudice_ )

 **WARNING:** Gruesome scenes of ichiyas who terrorize and sniff humans

:-:-:-:

OPENING: _Escape the Fate - You are so beautiful_

* * *

—o11o—

—WHAT THE HELL?—

:-:-:-:

THAT WAS A bad night for Jellal. He had made an enormous effort to avoid it, but he could not stop seeing Erza! In spite of knowing that this meeting was inevitable, the simple fact of seeing her again, of verifying that the admiration he felt for her had not diminished, had him restless. Thinking about this, the blue-haired boy had been distracted, not paying due attention to what was happening around him, because he had all his concentration and his eyes on…

"Does something happen to you?" Doranbolt asked strangely.

"What?" Jellal did what he could to return to the real world and concentrate on the conversation that at that time he had with Lahar and Doranbolt, members of the Magic Council, appearing natural when Lahar, after that insistent scrutiny towards the redhead girl, asked him where had met Miss Scarlet.

"I met her in Fairyshire," Jellal commented rather nervously. "I spent some time there with Natsu and the Strauss, did you tell me?" he addressed Doranbolt trying to deflect the subject.

"How much has Wendy improved in her magical arts?" the interpellant reiterated the question.

"It's improved a lot," Jellal responded immediately. "As far as I'm concerned, she is ready to march to North."

"I am very happy to hear such good news," smiled the scarred magician, "and tell her that I want her to become even stronger."

Jellal smiled when he heard Doranbolt speak with such affection and admiration of his sister's skill.

"I assure you that she does not need me to tell her, she trains every day with dedication and Natsu helps her."

"Natsu Dragneel, that happy boy?" Lahar interrupted them, adjusting his lenses. "Their legendary abilities are a danger to the half of the kingdom," commented the Commander of the Rune Knights as a claim.

"Yes, it is a potential danger for all," Doranbolt hastened to intercede for the Fire Dragon Slayer, "but you must admit that thanks to _his_ destructive abilities, the other half of the kingdom is safe."

"Well, if you say so…"

"We are leaving?" Richard tackled Jellal suddenly. "I see you very tired."

"No, I'm not." Jellal responded. "Richard, were you very busy chatting with Miss Erza Scarlet?" He muttered angrily, but when he saw the expression of amazement on Hoteye's face, nervous, he quickly clarified. "I have seen you and I noticed how much you enjoyed your conversation."

"It turns out that Miss Scarlet is known to Wally, my younger brother," the carrot-head man responded with a smile. "I admit that I was very excited to hear that he is now traveling the world…"

Jellal sighed in relief. He rebuked himself harshly, reminding himself of the reason for his presence in Akane. He was not there to put together scenes of any kind, much less one of…

" _Is that possible?_ " He reflected with alarm.

The young wizards continued with the conversation, this, began to revolve around unimportant matters and although Jellal struggled to maintain his concentration, he kept thinking about Erza and how close she was. He could not wait to see her alone and tell her…

" _What is going to tell her?_ "

It was no secret that he had serious problems in finding the words to express that feeling that had so subtly adhered to his being, causing confusion and anguish. It was much easier to annihilate a whole horde of ichiyas than to confess what he felt. But, what was it that he really felt? Was it fear?

" _You do not have to grieve._ "

She could not do anything to him. With everything that awaited him, it was impossible to feel more pain, indeed, his way to the end would be much more pleasant if she finished… corresponding?

After a few moments, everyone got up and went to the huge windows of the enclosure to admire the fireworks. Jellal, going with his usual caution to where Erza was, positioned himself so that he could contemplate the face of the redhead girl, beautiful under the reflection of the pyrotechnic spectacle.

She watched through the windowpane, until she felt the wizard saint's presence behind her. She did not need to turn her face, she knew perfectly who was and taking advantage of the fact that everyone's attention was on the colorful night sky, she said coldly.

"Do you intend to upset me, Jellal, approaching in that way to observe me?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest, never taking her eyes off the horizon. "I'm stubborn enough not to be intimidated by anything. Not even for the counselors who want to give everyone a _nice idea_ of what Fairy Tail is.

"Because we both know that its value only equals its temerity?" Jellal replied with a pout. "I know her well, Miss Erza. And after what I witnessed in this room and imagine what happened on the road, I would never approach him with the intention of altering it."

"Well, it's good," she said, annoyed.

Jellal had noticed how much Erza disliked being obliged to obey the order of counselors and having to fight against the Lizardmen. However, Titania handled the situation of wonder. Very few magicians had the guts to stand up to Council members, to do what she did.

"I really apologize for the rude behavior of the councilors," said the blue-haired boy, rather embarrassed.

Since the lamentable retirement of old Yajima, the counselors had become more irritating than usual and by the exasperation in the face of their faces, Jellal intuited that they were not going to ignore this act, described as subversion and would not hesitate to overturn their anger against Erza or her guild.

"Are you sure?" Erza's voice, a mixture of courage and recklessness, ripped the wizard saint from his meditation. "Destroying things is the specialty of Fairy Tail magicians and it does not help me that right here is a person capable of authenticating all the _wonders_ that we say, with the greatest of pleasures." She turned with a smile of satisfaction, which she toned down when she met the indecipherable expression on the blue-haired boy's face. "Have I offended you?"

"No," he answered.

"For real?"

"I assure you it does not offend me, but," replied Jellal with a smile, "I hoped that, you would consider myself a friend."

"A friend?" The redhead girl muttered.

Jellal smiled at that memory. He had long since gone to bed, but he was so exhausted from thinking, " _I think it's time you define once and for all what you really want_ _…_ " the blue-haired boy sighed. Why did everything have to be so complicated?

" _In vain I resist, nothing I have achieved with it. My feelings can more than me and before the inevitable happens…_ "

Remembering Kagura, he could not believe that the day of his redemption was so close and the price he would have to pay, " _one life for another._ " He had been willing to allow it but now… no, his decision had not changed!

—oOo—

Erza took a walk to get rid of the bad taste in her mouth the night before. It was such a good time, that she decided to leave by the belvedere path that bordered the bay to enjoy the vegetation and the salt air, but she was so restless and overwhelmed by an internal struggle. The presence of Jellal, his recent behavior, stirred inside her feelings that she thought had left buried, but her mood changed as soon as she realized the beautiful landscape that stretched before her eyes, the immense and romance blue ocean.

" _Blue…_ " the redhead girl remembered with a smile and sigh. Immediately, she felt the blood congeal in her veins and in contrast, the heat took over her cheeks.

"What the hell?" she muttered, "How could this happen to me?"

:-:-:-:

"Are you sure you do not want me to accompany you?" Hoteye asked, genuinely worried about the tired blue-haired boy, who, thanks to all those pendulum thoughts of last night, had hardly caught his eyes.

"Don't worry Richard, all these diligences keep me busy and clear my mind," Jellal replied fervently wishing that this was true.

Indeed, the wizard saint had hoped that the preparations for the Etherion test would keep him busy enough so that he would not have to think about Erza, but at the same time, he was so eager to see the girl and confess his feelings, that is, if he was decided to do it. Those thoughts and lack of sleep filled him with anxiety, so he decided to go for a walk. But during his tour of the cliffs of the bay, he found unluckily and unexpectedly with the knight fairy.

" _Is this a sign that I should tell her now?_ " The shocked blue-haired boy made that statement as, by inertia, his steps were directed towards the girl.

She, totally impassive, had remained mumbled and it was not very helpful that he could not stop looking at her, although he made an enormous effort to avoid it, but he simply loved to see her. Jellal remained silent for several minutes just like Erza, until she decided to break with the tense and depressing environment that had formed.

"I thought you were in the Command Center," the redhead girl muttered.

"No, I'm not," Jellal said, indicating the obvious. He was nervous, thinking what he should do. " _Tell her now…_ " he repeated over and over again, but he could not utter a word.

Finally, he gathered the courage to start a conversation and ask Erza how her guild was doing. She answered as expected and after a moment of silence, she added, "Lucy has spent the last days in Crocus, you will not see her it by chance?

"I'm afraid I have not had the pleasure of seeing her," Jellal answered without understanding what the question was. Honestly, during the development of the Magic Games, due to the abominable threat, he kept busy, tracking and annihilating ichiyas in the catacombs under Crocus City along with Natsu and the Garou Knights.

"I understand that Natsu does not intend to return to Nappiefield." Erza resumed the conversation by taking Jellal out of his musings.

"I did not hear anything about it," Jellal replied with melancholy after remembering his friend. " _Natsu, have he already forgotten Miss Lucy?_ "

Erza noticed how tense the atmosphere had become and determined that it would be better to look for another topic of conversation.

"Are you pleased with Clover's news?" she asked.

The question prompted a brief dialogue on the recent victory of the Royal Army, calm and concise on both sides and that was interrupted by the call of Laki and Kinana, who had just arrived. Finding to Jellal and Erza together surprised the fairies. Jellal hurried to indicate the fortuitous quality of that meeting they had witnessed and after remaining a few minutes without hardly adding anything else, he left.

"What does this mean?" Laki asked amazed and confused.

"He must be in love," Kinana commented, invaded by a deep feeling of longing.

"He already said it," Erza cut immediately with that comment, "it was a fortuitous encounter, unfortunate! but it was pure by chance.

Kinana was not convinced by that answer. There was no shadow of doubt! Jellal Marvell looked at Erza with special insistence and the expression of that look was indisputable. It was a way of looking fixed, deep and sometimes…

"Emboldened," the fairy sighed, "completely."

—oOo—

"Richard!" Erza exclaimed surprised and at the same time relieved that it was not _him._

After that afternoon when she had unexpectedly met with Jellal, she had tried by all possible means not to run into him again, which, logically, turned out to be a complete failure. It was as if the _mashiverse_ did it with intentional evil.

"How time do you plan to stay in Akane?" The redhead girl inquired, hoping to hear Hoteye respond. "Tomorrow, as long as there are no setbacks."

Erza breathed a sigh of satisfaction at receiving such pleasant news, but she did not have time to celebrate it because, at that moment Richard asked, "Will you stay? We are very close to the impact zone."

The expected day had finally arrived and that glorious morning would be the first shot of Etherion for calibration.

"No, I was going to return in a few moments," replied the redhead girl, remembering the security protocols, which Lahar had tried so hard to repeat. However, that did not diminish her express desire to stay to have a better point of observation of the phenomenon, but Hoteye feared it would be too dangerous for what he added, "Can I go with you to a safe place?"

Titania nodded resignedly and both wizards headed for protection. That walk to the Command Center turned out to be the most entertaining, for the cordiality of the talk and the variety of topics addressed, specifically…

"Please, you must explain to me!" Richard exclaimed with emotion. "I long to know how he behaved in Fairyshire."

"Do you really want to know?" Erza replied, taking her hands to her waist. "Well, be prepared to hear something horrible. The first time I saw him was at a dance, and at that dance, what do you think he did?"

"He stood in a corner, just as a growled ogre." Richard replied amused, at the expense of the absent blue-haired boy.

"So I already knew?" Erza complained and so added. "That may have happened to me, if not for what happened later. In that dance we were attacked and although more than one, unfortunately, was sniffed, he did not move a single finger to defend the enclosure."

"I suppose that in those moments he did not know anyone at the party, apart from his companions."

"And in such a desperate and unpleasant situation, is not there the possibility of taking up arms without needing to know who you defend?" Erza commented sarcastically.

"Perhaps, it would have been the most logical," Richard replied, "and it is also acceptable to abstain from a battle if this implies dishonoring a host, which I imagine was the case."

"That's right," Erza replied, "and I certainly would not have forgiven his for his interference, even if it had been full of good intentions," she said with a forced smile. "The fairies are totally competent."

"Then, we can conclude that, for one or another side, my friend was cornered, do not you think?"

Erza grimaced and they continued walking in silence, until they reached a _safe area._

"Jellal," Erza muttered, looking up at the sky. "Do you care much about him?"

"I think. He needs someone to take care of him, just as he takes care of those he loves."

"Really?"

"Jellal is a very loyal companion. As I learned when I came here, I recently rescued one of our friends."

"What do you mean?" She asked with a feeling of growing uncertainty.

"It is a very delicate matter, that of knowing itself, could cause a catastrophe to unimaginable levels."

"Richard, my guild has many secrets, that I will take them to the grave. You can be sure that I will not go as a gossip."

Such was the insistence of Titania to know more about the matter, that Hoteye gave a sigh and began to relate.

"How to you know, Natsu Dragneel is a boy prone to get into trouble…"

—P+P+I—

Richard, the corpulent magician of Crime Sorcière had left, leaving Erza unusually motionless. In the distance, the light of Etherion bathed the horizon and the projectile of Satellite Square fell with force, causing a tremor that shook the coast. After a while, the waves of the sea shook and beat violently against the rocks of the cliff.

"Jellal, this is your fault!" Erza exclaimed at the top of her lungs. She had never doubted that the participation of the wizard saint in all this crap. She admitted that attributed to the Misses Strauss the machination and practice of the offense. Nevertheless…

"JELLAL! Had a whim of his had been the cause of Lucy's sadness? It's impossible!" Erza began to protest. "Lucy is so cute, so good and so brave! She is a magnificent magician and her spirits love her…"

The sound of the explosion in the distance, prevented the dissemination of protests, curses and oaths of vengeance. The shockwave violently lifted the long hair of the angry redhead girl, who clenched her fists with such force that she sank her nails into her hands. Erza was determined to avenge her sister's honor! The agitation and the tears that flooded her eyes gave her a headache that was increasing as her thirst for revenge intensified. She wanted to kill Jellal! But, in the presence of the members of the Magic Council? She had already got into trouble last night and an action like this would only aggravate her situation and that of the guild, but the hatred she felt was tremendous.

:-:-:-:

" _The final phase of the Etherion sequence is complete._ "

" _Elementary concentration at its maximum capacity._ "

The busy _amphibious assistants_ of the Magic Council in Era, ran from here to there, finalizing details. All these movements were monitored from the Akane Beach Command Center.

" _Positioning Satellite Square._ "

" _Fixing coordinates._ "

It was heard through the lacrima of communication.

"Let's start the countdown." The president of the Council in office gave the order raising his staff, while Lahar, pointing to a distant point in the ocean, reminded everyone gathered in the Command Center that the impact zone must be quite retreat or a tragedy could occur.

Although Jellal was very focused on the imminent impact, he did not stop thinking about Erza for a single minute. He could not wait to find her and tell her how much… was it right to tell her that he loved her? It was no longer possible to deny what was clear in his mind and in his heart. He loved Erza! I should tell her what I felt! he had to take advantage of that, probably, the last chance he had to tell her how much he had been willing to love her and how much he wanted to be with her. But, would she accept his feelings? and after?

" _I imagine that following the social protocol and we will get married._ "

An electric current crossed his back when rewinding that thought, would they marry? He should really ask her… marriage? Forgetting the fact that she belonged to a guild, that many depended on her leadership and commitment? He should also forget that he had a blood debt with Kagura and that he should one day pay for it?

While reflecting on all this, Jellal raised his eyes searching to Erza. He remembered that he had not seen her since the morning, and was surprised that she was not present at the Command Center, despite being the main event, an event she had said, wanted to witness in the _front row_. He decided then to leave in her search, directing the steps towards the only place that could occur to him.

:-:-:-:

Sunset in Akane bay and the sea, expanding towards the horizon, it looked so immense and blue, contrasting with the reddish sky. Jellal was amazed, but not by the beauty of the landscape before his, but by the girl standing on the edge of the cliff. She was so beautiful!

Immediately he reached where she was, given the proximity to the point of impact, he asked her if she felt any effect or discomfort, as a result of exposure to the growing light of Etherion. She did not answer, she kept her eyes fixed on the horizon, the rigidity of her shoulders and the tension in her jaw in an attempt to control the desire she had to reequip her sword. Jellal was so dismayed that he was not able to perceive the death threats that were being breathed in the air. Troubled and nervous, he sat on a rock and after a silence declared.

"Miss Erza, in vain I have fought and I cannot dominate anymore. All this time… it has been a torment. So much is the admiration and appreciation that I have come to feel for you, who have exceeded my sense and judgment."

Erza's stupor was inexpressible. She blushed, but not anger, and turning her face she stared at him, incredulous and indecisive.

"I do not understand that…"

"Erza, I love you, until the day I die! I have many objections that prevent it, but I am willing to put them aside and ask you to accept being my wife."

Titania opened her eyes by the impression. He loved her? She intended to kill him, but she hesitated to perceive the anguish in his voice, the sincerity of his words and the pain that was about to inflict him, because she was not insensitive to the honor that represented being the object of the love of Jellal. But the memory of Lucy, of her unmerited suffering and all the tears she had shed through his guilt, weighed more and tipped the balance. And to this was added the fact that Jellal seemed to be convinced that she would give him a positive answer.

" _What the hell did you think?_ "

Suppressing all these feelings, she took a breath and with cheeks flushed, so that it was ruling her at that time, she replied, "Jellal, I appreciate all you suffered and I'm so sorry to have you caused so much pain, but believe me, no I did it _on purpose_ ," she muttered clenching her fists.

Jellal, confused kept his eyes fixed on Erza.

"That is all?" He murmured. "Are you rejecting me?"

"I'm sure the self-control that he boasts so much will help him get over it," Erza retorted, refitting her fight outfit. "But you must know that before I saw him appear on the path, I had decided to stick my sword to his chest." She pointed directly at Jellal's face with the sword that appeared in her hand and, placing herself in a fighting position, she added, "My honor, no, the honor of my family and my guild, it demands that satisfaction."

She attacked.

" _How is it possible that she has regained all her power in such a short time?_ " Jellal thought after dodging that sword stroke that ended up breaking the rock where he was sitting. At that moment, Erza threw a series of kicks.

"Why do you insist on harassing yourself against me?" Jellal sued the redhead girl as soon as he was forced to counterattack.

"You!" She responded with a look full of anger and gave a kick in Jellal's head that ended up knocking him down. "Do you have fun playing with people's lives?" Jellal fell back to the ground, situation that Erza took to immobilize him sitting astride him.

"You, intentionally ruined the happiness of my beloved sister, do you deny it?" She confronted the boy, pointing the sword straight at his throat. "Do you deny it?" She repeated angrily clenching her teeth.

"No," he whispered, "I cannot."

Titania, invaded by a deep anger, lifted her sword into the air and let it fall with all the strength of her arm on the blue-haired boy mankind. The sharp blade cut through the air, but Jellal reacted in time and managed to break free, only to see the sword sinking into the soil. Erza hit the ground with fury and from a magic circle took the black sword from the armor of purgatory and began to fan it in the air without control.

"Why did you do it?" The exclamatory tone of that question made it obvious that she was beside herself.

"Because I sensed," Jellal replied, dodging the furious attacks of the redhead girl, "that his affection for her was much deeper than hers for him. I thought it she was indifferent.

"Indifferent?" Erza remained motionless for a moment, struggling to understand the meaning behind that word in her ruffled head. "She is shy!" Titania emitted a powerful roar, took her sword and jumped to ram the wizard saint to make him a cut in the belly.

"And Natsu… he barely understands it," Jellal said, taking his hand to the wound. It seemed incredible to him that he had allowed Erza to hurt him that way. With a voice affected by the pain, he continued, "but even he realized that she did not feel the same."

"Because you suggested it!"

"It was for your own good."

"I do not agreement," Erza protested, squeezing the hilt of her sword. "However, since I do not know Natsu as he says he knows him," she said sarcastically, "it's not up to me to condemn him. But my resentment is not based solely on this question. His character was revealed to me by a story that Miss Kagura told me."

"Kagura, do you really care what affects her?" With these words, Jellal taking down the redhead girl and both rolled down an incline, landing on the sand of the beach, where all you heard was the roar of the sea.

Jellal leapt to his feet, but Erza was too agile to give him that advantage, for she immediately rose to strike him with renewed strength. Jellal blocked her attack again, this time, forcing her to retreat.

"Erza, you're extraordinary, but you've reached your limit," the blue-haired boy observed, refusing to continue the fight, noticing the exhausted state of the redhead girl. "You used too much magic power in the fight against the Lizardmen, in addition, Etherion will fire at any time."

"I thought I told you," she said between gasps, "that I'm afraid of nothing! How many more people do you think will ruin your life?" She snapped.

"And that is the opinion you have about me?" Jellal said upset. He was upset, and it was quite normal that he was upset about everything lately, but this anger was not, there was something else.

" _I understand._ " He immediately recovered and reflected as he saw that in Erza's gaze. " _My sins, according to her calculation, are truly enormous and in making this proposal, I ended up hurting her._ Now there is no going back," he muttered with resignation, "we have to fight."

"I will fight, Jellal!" Erza replied with indignation, the last words of Jellal made her realize that he had not used all his strength in combat, another offense to add to the list. "You must die for all the evils you have done."

The gentle afternoon breeze turned into a hurricane wind, at which point both of them stood facing each other staring into each other's eyes.

"From the moment I met him, Jellal Marvell," Erza added, while the wind shook her red hair and sinking her feet into the sand, ready to attack, "you arrogance and you selfish disdain for the feelings of others. They made me realize that you was the last man in Earth Land with whom I could think of marrying."

At that moment, the sacred light of Etherion enveloped the horizon, an infinite white that preceded the fall of the _Destruction Spell_ and that moved everything in its path until it hit the surface of the ocean, causing a shock wave that shook the beach and altered the tides. Both wizards, blinded by the light and unable to stand, clung to the sand as best they could not be swept away by the strong winds and when it was over, Jellal sighed defeated and said, "Erza, you win. I fully understand your feelings and I can only be ashamed of mine. Please, put an end to this."

She screamed before charging the wizard saint, but stopped at the last moment. Something had prevented her from reaching the end. Holding her sword at Jellal's chest, the redhead girl muttered, "You do not have to give the final blow." With a trembling hand, hiding her face in her tufts of red hair, she slowly dropped her sword. "Go away, please." At that very moment, a thin lacrimal line rolled down her cheek, which she hurriedly wiped away, feeling ashamed that she had escaped.

Jellal looked at her dumbfounded.

"Forgive me for dragging you into this pitiful situation," he murmured and leaving Erza he left as fast as he could.

A few moments later, when Erza became aware of her surroundings, she dropped to her knees. She did not know how to console herself; in her mind there was an immense tumult, overwhelmed by the feminine weakness that she had tried so hard to eliminate from her nature, she sat on the sand and spent half an hour crying inconsolably. Her stupor, while meditating on what happened, was increasing as she analyzed it. It was incredible that Jellal Marvell had proposed marriage! It was incredible that she would not have killed him just as her honor demanded! It was incredible that he had been in love for so long! So enamored as to wish to marry her despite the objections that had led him to prevent not having done it before. But, what were those objections? It was comforting to have him inspired such intense affection. But, what he did to Lucy… and Kagura, it soon eclipsed the commiseration that the love he felt for her had aroused for a moment. Erza continued reflecting like this, until the moon rose above the dark orb of the night.

:-:-:-:

ENDING: _Hawk Nelson - Somebody Else_

* * *

:-:-:-:

 ** _***Romance is possible even in a world dominated by ichiyas***_**

 ** _To all for you who read, enjoy, follow and comment PPI, thank you very much!_**

 ** _We will read us soon..._**


	12. Brokenhearted

_Fairy Tail not belongs to me is owned by Hiro Mashima_

 _The cover belongs to omake of Hiro Mashima 'Fairy Tail of the dead'_

* * *

—PRIDE + PREJUDICE + ICHIYAS—

A Fairy Tail fanfic 100% ~ _meeeeeeeeen_ , inspired by the omake of Hiro Mashima, _Fairy Tail of the dead_ and the novel by Seth Grahame-Smith, _Pride, prejudice and zombies_ (Austen, J. 1813, _Pride and Prejudice_ )

 **WARNING:** Gruesome scenes of ichiyas who terrorize and sniff humans

:-:-:-:

OPENING: _Escape the Fate - You are so beautiful_

* * *

—o12o—

—BROKENHEARTED—

:-:-:-:

DISTURBED, INHALED, INJURED and desolate, Jellal directed automated steps to the inn, locked himself in his room and spent the night awake recovering from the deep state of depression to which Erza had led him.

" _Charle, if I had listened to you._ "

The blue-haired boy sighed and threw himself on his back on the bed, looking at the ceiling. He knew that he did not like Erza any sympathy, that he had never been to her liking, even suspected that she saw him as an enemy. But he could not believe that she had treated him so cruelly, throwing such detestable accusations. Wounded in his self-esteem, Jellal could not help but recognize that the power of those words and the energy with which they were thrown was more devastating than any _Multidimensional Destruction Spell_. She had been arrogant. But it did not compare to how arrogant he had been.

"She was crying. It was not the same as always," Jellal muttered, "Erza has always been strong and without fear. But, she was crying," he repeated remembering _Erza's tears._

The blue-haired boy felt his heart break. He sat on the edge of the bed full of agony and frustration, his eyes lost on the floor.

" _Erza's tears,_ " he had been the only one responsible. "How could I have been able to do this to her? Is this my punishment for surrendering to my own weakness?" He reproached himself. "My heart was not able to contain and it made grow impossible hope."

As much as he wanted to, he could not repair things anymore. He had lost Erza forever and wanted with all his might to be angry with her, but he could not! because in spite of the insults and the fact of having lost his honor and dignity before her, he knew that he still loved her and he would never stop loving her.

Jellal could not stand this situation any longer. He took a sheet of paper and hurried to write on it. He did not pretend to justify himself in that way, but he realized that there was no way out and that Erza would understand the reasons that prompted him to do what _he did_. He related in the letter the feelings that governed him, what happened between Natsu and Miss Lucy, and what happened with Kagura and Simon. He felt a deep sorrow when he remembered the details. Thinking about Simon gave him a bad feeling, but he ignored it and kept writing. While he was doing it, he felt he was going back in time and lamented that things had not been otherwise.

Jellal decided to end the letter with hope. Hope was the only thing he had left. The hope that the day would come when Erza could see him differently, that he could clarify everything without her intending to stab him. What she will forgive him? He was sure that would never happen, He sensed it! but that should not worry him, because with him out of her life, she could be happy and because he had to leave, get away as much as he could, forget about her forever, but before…

"She must know the truth."

:-:-:-:

It was still dark, the beach was empty and the Satellite Square over Akane's sky, shining like a wandering star. When Jellal arrived at that bend where his heart had been shattered just a few hours ago, he found her, sitting on the sand, hugging her knees. The wizard saint did what he could to go towards Erza who, as soon as she noticed his presence, gave him a cold look, but said nothing. With the greatest of courtesies and unable to see his eyes, he said, "I was foolish enough to think that you could fall in love with me and accept my hand. Now, I know that will never happen. But," extending the letter he added, "will he grant me the honor of reading it?"

Erza, remaining silent, reached out instinctively and took it. Jellal sighed at that single gesture. He knew that she was willing to read the letter sooner or later, so he retired immediately and using _meteor_ , forcing his body to the limit, returned to the inn. He was so exhausted and his head ached from thinking so much about the complicated issue he had caused. He went to his room and lay down on the bed to wish he had not dreamed with Erza, that he was not tormented by images of her. But he knew it would not be like that.

:-:-:-:

Without imagining the contents of the letter, stung by curiosity, Erza opened it and as she returned to the hotel she began to read the letter.

 _My dear Miss Erza_

 _I am writing to you, not to renew the feelings that disgusted you so much, but to address the two offenses that you accused me_

 _I did not hurt Miss Lucy intentionally, it was a very unfortunate consequence and although the reasons that governed me may seem insufficient to you, I did it to protect a dear friend. What Natsu feels for her overcomes everything that I have witnessed in him or in fact even what I thought him capable of. If I suggested that he leave Fairyshire, was driven by my desire to prevent my friend from ending up succumbing to the battlefield, due to his lack of concentration. Such behavior was to fear for his life. At that moment it was what I felt and I decided to do it for the good of my friend. I am sure that, if I had found you in my place, you would have done the same and if in the process I hurt the feelings of your beloved sister, believe me, I did not on purpose_

 _As for your other accusation, that of the grievance to Miss Kagura, I will only tell you that it was a painful circumstance that led me to take a painful decision. To keep a brother's memory, it was my turn to give him a compassionate death. Consequently, every relationship between us vanished. It may seem like a despicable act, but if it is my family, I do everything in my power to protect what little I care about. What she saw that day, as it is natural to suppose, must had caused an unpleasant impression on Kagura, so the hatred that she profess me is justified and I cannot help supposing that revenge has become a powerful obsession of the that I am willing to release her. I wished fervently to believe in the possibility of a normal life, but in any case, whatever my feelings may be, this will not prevent me from fulfilling the just retribution for my actions, the honor demands it, so I arranged that as soon as my affairs are fixed, she take my life_

 _Maybe you wondered why I did not tell you everything before. I did not own my destiny, so I did not know what I could reveal to you. I hope this letter helps explain and maybe mitigate your opinion of my behavior_

 _Affectionately, Jellal Marvell_

Erza could not believe what she had finished reading. She was very affected by this revelation, embarrassed! in view of these clarifications. She put the letter aside and entered the bathtub, analyzed all the circumstances with maximum impartiality, deliberating on the probability of each statement, but with little success.

"I'm confused," she whispered, hiding her face between her legs. "Maybe I was wrong about him, maybe I got carried away by my pride."

Jellal said he had suspected Lucy had no love for Natsu. Having observed to celestial spirits fairy, he confused her reserved nature with disinterest and believed that Natsu meant nothing to her. Had not Bisca warned of the danger in this type of behavior? Jellal had acted alone because he wanted to protect the Dragon Slayer, not from an unfortunate relationship, but from the serious consequences of the lack of concentration in the middle of a battle and Erza had to admit that the blue-haired boy was right in stating that, if been in place, she would have done the same. After having reflected for a long time on this point, she left the bathtub and resumed reading.

The revelation of story in relation to Kagura and the true nature of her hatred of the wizard saint, was no less disconcerting. Erza remembered perfectly the conversation she had had with her, how willing she was to stab her sword to Jellal at that precise moment and that days later, suspiciously, she had avoided attending the dance in Nappiefield. Could the promise of early satisfaction have influenced it? It was not until that moment that the redhead girl noticed that she had heard a story, or rather, _a part of the story._

"I have behaved so despicably!" She exclaimed with much more shame than she already felt. "So many times I have boasted of my own discernment and then I discover this. To have attacked Jellal in that way with a fit of anger and to think now that she did not deserve it, is so humiliating!"

She was bitter, annoyed, sad and the worst of all was that she had no one to confide in her grief, no one to talk about what she felt. She had been so absorbed in feeding resentment at the way Jellal had behaved when they first met, that she had been unable to recognize her unsettling and growing feelings. She could not deny it, she had hurt him. Exhausted, she lay down, sinking her face into the moistened pillow, squeezing it tightly and closing her eyes.

—oOo—

Very early in the morning, Jellal and Richard left for Westernshire. The blue-haired boy was silent, looked at the landscape with sadness and although he tried to hide it, it was impossible. He thought about Erza and her words. Had he really provoked her sister so much anguish?

He also thought about Natsu. He had been watching him for some time and had no way of knowing if he had recovered from his depression. But now, he knew that Natsu still loved Miss Heartfilia and she loved him too. Jellal hated to have caused such pain to his friend by breaking all his hopes, just as Erza had done with his. But this was different, because Natsu, he had not done anything wrong.

Hoteye, seeing him so pensive, asked him, "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"Nothing's wrong, Richard," Jellal sighed wistfully. "It was a misunderstanding with Miss Erza that made me a little depressed, just that. She thinks I'm the worst person ever to step on Earth Land," he did what he could to twist a smile and disguise the pain of remembering what Erza said, "it's nothing to worry about," he assured him.

"All right," Hoteye decided it was better not to dig deeper into an issue that was obvious, tormented the wizard saint. "I will not bother you anymore, but if there is something you want to say, you know you can do it whenever you want."

Jellal did not say anything else and Richard did not say anything either. The blue-haired boy left Akane with deep sorrow in his heart. The depressing memories of Erza's words trapped him, he could not stop thinking about what she had said about _his arrogance, his vanity and his selfish disdain for other people's feelings._ Jellal remembered those words very well and thinking about them made him realize that he had never really deserved to Erza. Eventually, she would forget him, but he would not forget her, never! not in spite of the days, weeks or months that remain of life. The memory of Erza Scarlet would live forever in his memory.

Arriving to Westernshire, Richard got off the carriage at a station to take the train to Lupinus and let Jellal continue on his way. When he reached Royal Heavenly, Jellal shuffled out of the carriage. He entered the house exhausted and sentimentally destroyed, but masked his mood when he found in the corridor a very enthusiastic Wendy who threw herself into his arms. He pretended to be very happy to return and he dedicated to sister his best smile.

"How was the trip, brother?" Wendy asked jumping around him, unable to contain her emotion.

"So good, considering that the _Honorable Counselors_ are more irritating than ever," Jellal replied, but as soon as he realized the tone of sarcasm he had used, he cleared his throat. "Do you not tell Ultear that I said that."

"Do you not worry, she will not know it from my mouth." She smiled.

"And Natsu?" Jellal asked for his pink-haired friend.

"He was so depressed that he thought of nothing but his _love_ , but I'm not surprised," Porlyusica said angrily. "That's how all the human fools are when they fall in love, they do not care about anyone else but that person. They even forget many things that were important before."

Jellal could not agree more with that statement, which he confirmed as soon as he met his friend at the door of the arms room and asked what he had done during his absence.

"Nothing," Natsu said, crossing his arms over his head. "I admit that I was bored these days, it feels strange to be doing _nothing._ "

"I believe you," the blue-haired boy muttered. It was evident that in spite of his apparent improvement, Natsu was still in a dull state and Jellal had no doubt that at that moment he felt the same as Natsu, because their hearts were broken.

"Something wrong?" the Dragon Slayer asked to see him so thoughtful.

"I was thinking," Jellal shook his blue head, "invite Ultear and the others to spend a few days at home. What do you think?"

"I would like very much," Natsu exclaimed, "to have a good training session with Cobra!"

"That can be fixed," Jellal said with a smile.

"There goes a couple of suffering for love," thought the little clairvoyant of Heavenly in a loud voice, as she watched the young wizards disappear inside the room, but immediately regretted having done so, realizing that she had her side a pair of triangular blue ears with itching to listen to whatever.

"Aye sir!"

—P+P+I—

"I had never been to a luxury hotel," Kinana commented enthusiastically.

On the second day after the Etherion test, the three fairies left Akane Beach in the direction of Fairyshire, arriving at Magnolia, without suffering any incident that was worth telling and without wasting time, they met with their sisters in Fairy Tail Hall. The girls chatted happily at one of the tables, prepared with an abundant assortment of dishes.

"It would seem that only a couple of days have passed since they left," Cana said, setting aside her barrel.

"However, many things have happened," Laki said.

"Erza!" Lucy greeted surprising the redhead girl. She had arrived with Mr. Yajima, that same morning, _recovered_ from her love failure. Sage looked good and on more than one occasion, she said, forcing a smile, "I'm glad came back."

"Do not tell me!" Laki had made that exclamation, at the hottest time of the gathering. "Is it true that the Magnolia garrison will be moved? It must be a great loss for Fairyshire."

"Juvia understands that they will leave in the coming days."

"They will camp near the _Sacred Mountain,_ " Levy said. "I tried to go with them, but they did not let me go," she protested.

"You wanted to go with them?" Lucy asked suspiciously. "Levy, do not tell me," the blonde fairy insinuated.

"It's not what you're thinking" Levy denied with her hands, "stop bothering me anymore."

Such were the expressions of joy that resonated in Fairy Tail Hall and although Erza tried to find the funny side, the distress suffocated any joy. That depressed state did not go unnoticed by Lucy, who when observing that Erza seemed a little down asked, "Is there news of Akane?"

"Nothing," the fairies leader said, waving her hand, dismissing the matter. Erza did not dare to tell to Lucy anything that happened in Akane, leaving evidence that it was women who prefer to suffer in silence, "at least… nothing interesting."

—oOo—

The first week of the fairy's return to Fairyshire, it passed as quickly as the second, which was the last of the regiment's stay at Magnolia Town. Everything looked better than ever and although the families who had passed the _Daimato Enbu_ festivals in the capital and the Etherion test in Akane Beach returned, the master urged everyone not to let their guard down.

"Who have you chased away this time?" Makarov asked mockingly, seizing an opportunity in which he found Titania more distracted than usual. "Poor Erza! But do not be discouraged. Those faint-hearted boys who flee from any somewhat absurd situation, do not deserve to cry for them."

"I have not suffered any disappointment in love," protested the redhead girl. "What makes you believe that, master?"

Makarov laughed heartily and pointed to the table where the fairies were chatting, from where they could hear comments such as, "And she saw him often in Akane, almost since we arrived, practically every day."

"That does not mean anything," Erza said, trying to disguise indifference, but she could not help the embarrassment of this situation.

"As you say, but I sincerely hope that lovelessness does not become a fad," said the master with a smile. "Well, Erza," asked Makarov, changing the tone to a more paternal one, "what do you think about the painful matter of Lucy?"

Although this question did not surprise the redhead girl, she refrained from answering. It was more than evident that Lucy was not happy. She still had an intense feeling for Natsu and although she struggled to be animated, sometimes she sank into sadness. She treasured so much the memory of the Dragon Slayer, that she had to gather all her wisdom and take into account the feelings of her friends, not to sink into an anguish that could harm her health and peace of mind.

Due to the numerous missions that they had to attend, Erza had the opportunity to repair in this sorry state. It happened during a mission that the girls took at the 8island branch in Hargeon. Titania was so distant and thoughtful that she was startled when Mr. Yajima asked her how she had been in Akane. She, trying not to be disturbed, told him that she had seen Jellal. The old man seemed surprised and alarmed at the same time.

"You know I have great affection for that boy," Mr. Yajima said.

"And you also know my resentment towards him," Erza replied. "But, I think it improves when it is known," she confessed with an expression that did not go unnoticed by the balloon-headed old man.

"Really?" Mr. Yajima exclaimed, opening his tiny eyes. He did not know whether to rejoice at those words or to distrust their meaning. There was something in Titania's face that made he listen to her with an expression of anxiety and concern. "Can I ask, in his dealings or in the essentials?"

"No," Erza answered. "I think that in essence he remains as it was. When I said that knowing him improved, I did not refer to his character, but, knowing him better, it is easier to understand his way of being."

At the end of that conversation, Erza and Lucy retired to the inn, from where they were leaving early the next morning. When entering a dark alley the blonde fairy asked, "Are you okay?"

The redhead girl looked at her sister with a shadow of sadness and answered, "I do not know anymore."

"Erza, I'll respect your decision to keep quiet, but seriously, it hurts me that you lately hide everything," Lucy replied, "I'm the last to know what's wrong with you."

The girls continued on their way in silence. When they left the alley and they reached a street more busy and illuminated, full of shops, Lucy continued; "Really, I would like you to be sincere, to tell me what you feel. You are always on the edge, exhausted, your forces fail when you need them most and…"

Lucy stopped in the middle of the street as soon as she realized that Erza had been left behind. The fairy turned in search of her sister. She stood by a huge window, her nose almost glued to the glass. Lucy stepped back and walked to where Erza was. The redhead girl, of course, did not notice any of these movements.

Through the window of the well-lit dresser, Titania contemplated the dazzling dresses, with their precious stones and elaborate lace. When she noticed, with a knot in her throat, the woman in charge of the store, who was carefully placing the most fabulous wedding dress she had ever seen on the counter, Erza felt tears come to her eyes. By imagining herself in that dress, with the soft fabric brushing her skin, the wide flared skirt swirling around her ankles and that delicate veil caressing her face, a plaintive moan came from deep in her chest.

"I saw Jellal when I was in Akane." She sighed and the tumult in her mind subsided with this confession. Erza had unloaded a secret that for days had weighed on her soul and she knew that Lucy would listen when she wanted to talk about it. But…

"Why did you not tell me?" The blonde girl reproached with a choked voice. "Did he mention Natsu?"

Erza fell silent. She still had something that prudence prevented her from revealing. A secret that nobody could share.

"No, he did not do it."

:-:-:-:

That night, after indulging in all kinds of reflections, analyzing facts, determining possibilities and trying to reconcile with such a sudden and important change in her feelings, fatigue forced Titania to close her eyes, but Erza could only think of Jellal, in how unjustly she had condemned and censured him.

"I cannot stop thinking about how bad he will feel now! I'm really sorry for him, but his pride is so great that he will not take long to forget me." She used to console herself.

After a few hours of stirring in bed, she fell asleep and immediately had a dream. She dreamed of Jellal and the dance of Nappiefield, her dance with Jellal. She would never have danced like that with anyone else. That daring tango that she had liked so much. But her dream dance was interrupted by the presence of… Kagura? The mermaid maintained an intimidating fighting posture. Prepared to attack, with the sword in her hand, she said that the decisive moment had arrived.

"A dream?" Erza woke up in dismay, confused, disoriented. She could not believe that she had dreamed… "with him?"

—oOo—

Jellal spent that afternoon with Natsu and Happy fishing, by the river. The blue exceed was a true amateur of fishing. He was so engrossed in enumerating the basic principles of fishing, watching the appetizing fish in the water, fantasizing about a delicious smoked fish dinner, that he barely noticed the conversation that the wizards had at that moment.

"Have you ever felt that there is something missing in your life and that makes you unhappy?" Natsu asked, staring somewhere far away.

"I do not think so," Jellal said with a certain tone of frustration. Every time he saw that reflected in the Slayer's eyes, he knew that he had not forgotten Miss Lucy and that he suffered for it. "Once, I felt that there was nothing else for me, that I had nothing more to do than annihilate whatever abominable I had the misfortune to cross my path."

"That's how I feel," Natsu murmured.

Both boys kept depressing silence. Jellal devoted himself to observing the landscape around him. There was not much to look at, but doing so allowed him to forget for a moment of his own suffering.

"Perhaps," the blue-haired boy commented after a while, "the only thing that can be done is to overcome it. _But I very much doubt that I can do this._ " He repeated himself as he took steps toward the house. Crossing the lobby, Jellal found Charle, waiting for him.

"Tell me everything," she ordered barely saw him.

"Everything?" Jellal asked, although he already suspected that she wanted to talk to him.

"You've been avoiding me since you came back from Akane, because you know I saw that we had this conversation," Charle replied offended. "You did exactly what I told you not to do, right?"

Jellal, who had been avoiding thinking about Erza all day, gave a sigh at the moment he remembered what had happened in Akane.

"If you already know, why do you insist on asking?"

"I know you're upset, but it does not have to be that way, you have to react!" said the angry exceed. "Well, how was the matter of the beach?"

"You said it depended on me…"

"Not that devastating." Charle put her hands on her waist. "I especially remember that night when you said how _passably attractive_ she seemed you. From that moment your destiny was to face her."

"A scarlet knight will pierce your heart," Jellal murmured.

"However, I never imagined that he would become so literal," Charle said thoughtfully. "But then I thought you liked her and I think even that, you came to consider her pretty."

"Indeed," Jellal answered without being able to repress himself more, "but that was when I began to know her, because now I consider her (in Natsu's words) the most beautiful fairy I have ever seen in my life."

—oOo—

"I still cannot believe you have not seen Natsu in Crocus," protested an incredibly sober Cana.

"There's no talk of he going back to Nappiefield and I've asked everyone," said Bisca, putting her hand to her chin.

"Juvia does not think he'll come back to Nappiefield anymore."

"Better that way," said Cana. "You do not have to do it."

"My only consolation is that Lucy will die of broken heart," old Hilda said sternly, "and then that Dragneel boy will regret what he has done.

"Do you not say that, Grandma," Lucy protested. "Do you not think me so weak.

Erza, who could not console herself with those words, remained silent. She did not dare tell her sister how sincerely she had been loved by Natsu. She decided to start training, but could barely keep her concentration. Again and again, fragments of that dream of past nights assaulted her thoughts, tormented her incessantly. At the end of the day's training, the leader of the fairies received the unexpected and pleasant invitation to accompany Bisca and the fairies on a much-needed pleasure trip that they proposed to do shortly.

"Erza, would not you like to join us?" Bisca asked as she tried to control her restless cowgirl. "It is said that a considerable amount of abominable appeared very close to where we are going, so think you over.

"Come with us, Miss Erza," insisted Juvia.

"Glories of nature, what are men next to rocks and mountains?" Cana said.

"The men are consumed by arrogance or stupidity and if they are friendly, they are so easy to manipulate that they have no will of their own." Levy surprised all the fairies with that comment, which had been launched with the most fearsome of hatreds.

"Wary little girl, that sounds resentful to me," protested the old Hilda. Although the affectionate matron shared her sorrow and remembered what she herself had suffered on such an occasion, she could not hide the bitterness and despair she suffered from this epidemic of broken hearts. "Revolting fairies! What am I going to do with all of you?"

"We have not decided where we're going yet." Bisca continued chatting with Erza, while the old matron scolded the girls, "but maybe we'll visit Hosenka's spa."

No plan could attract Erza less. Now that the Magnolia camp had been erected, Titania believed that the next few weeks would be crucial to maintaining order in Fairyshire that (by some cruel design of the mashiverse) tended to be a region permanently threatened by ichiyas, but she accepted hopeful of taking away the bad taste in his mouth that left her visit to Akane.

"How we will have fun, we will get drunk and we will curse the stupid's men until dawn!" Cana proclaimed loudly.

One thing was guaranteed. The willingness of the traveling companions that included health and tolerance to withstand the setbacks, joviality to enjoy the pleasures, and affection and intelligence to compensate for the disappointments and violent attacks they might suffer during the trip. That timely thought prevented Erza from regretting her decision. From that moment, the trip to Hosenka's spas became the object of her happiest thoughts and if she could have included Lucy in the plan, everything would have been perfect.

:-:-:-:

ENDING: _Paramore - I caught myself_

* * *

:-:-:-:

 ** _***Romance is possible even in a world dominated by ichiyas***_**

 ** _To all for you who read, enjoy, follow and comment PPI, thank you very much!_**

 ** _We will read us soon..._**


End file.
